Lost Without You
by Kakashiz
Summary: At first, Blue hates it when Professor Oak assigns him an apprentice, Kathy. But soon, he warms towards her. Blue x OC. ON HIATUS
1. Master and Apprentice

**Blue**

I strode across Pallet Town and made for my grandfather's lab. Pausing at the doors, I pushed them open apprehensively. What could be so important that Grandpa had to summon me all the way back to Pallet Town? I was still quite far away from the Pokemon League, and I was rather busy.

"Ah, Blue!" Grandpa called when he saw me. "I'm so grateful to you for coming."

"Anytime, grandpa," I mumbled, fidgeting with the amulet I wore around my neck. He had better have a good excuse for bringing me back here. I caught sight of a girl standing beside him.

She looked about fifteen, just a little younger than me. Her shoulder-length brown hair was silky straight, and her warm brown eyes blinked at me in awe. She must be another amateur Grandpa took in.

"This is Katherine," he introduced. "She's my friend's granddaughter. Kathy, this is Blue, my grandson."

I tore my eyes away from her as a thought struck me. Could she be the reason I was called here? I hoped he wasn't thinking what I suspected he was thinking…

"Would you take her under your wing? She could learn a lot from you," he said, glancing at her. "I'm rather busy, so I thought you could be her role model."

I groaned. "Grandpa, you know I intend to be the Pokemon Champion, not a teacher."

"It won't hurt for her to tag along," he reasoned. Ignoring him, I spun around and marched towards the door. Who did Grandpa think he was, anyway? Ordering me around like that. I'm sixteen, and perfectly capable of making decisions by myself, thank you.

"Please, Blue." Kathy's pleading voice reached my ears. My hand froze inches away from the door handle.

"I promise I won't inconvenience you. I'll do whatever you say. Please just let me follow you," she pleaded. Her soft, feminine voice was like running water, quenching the flames of anger.

I felt my defenses crack. Damn. She was a potential weakness, and I always dealt with weaknesses by getting over them. Oh, bother.

Mouthing a curse, I turned back towards her and sighed. "Fine, come on."

"Thanks!" Kathy bounded towards me, her hair flying. As I pushed open the door, I looked back to where Grandpa was standing.

"You owe me one, Gramps."

xxxxxxx

**Kathy**

I followed Blue meekly, watching the sandy-brown spikes of his hair as they moved with his strides. I had a feeling he was not someone to mess with. He was not much older than me, but he already had four badges, from what I heard.

We crossed Pallet Town in silence. Then, as we approached the grass, I gathered my courage to ask him a question.

"What kind of Pokemon do you think I should get? You know, 'cause I only have one," I asked hopefully. Any tips from this master would be priceless.

He stopped in his tracks and fixed his gaze on me. I cringed, suddenly feeling like I made a mistake in asking him.

After a moment, as if choosing his words carefully, he said: "It's your team, so it's up to you to choose."

My heart sank. I had no experience whatsoever dealing with Pokemon, how was I going to be able to pick? I stared at my feet in depression.

"However, you'll need a well balanced team with various types and abilities." My head snapped up. I wasn't expecting that. I felt at ease knowing he wouldn't ignore me completely.

We stepped into the long grass without another word. I felt very anxious, knowing that wild Pokemon could take us unawares, but Blue seemed totally unperturbed, even bored. It was like he was walking on a street instead of here.

At that moment, I decided that I admired him.

A loud squeaking interrupted my thoughts. I looked over Blue's shoulder to see a Ratatta growling at us, whiskers quivering. I glanced at Blue. His hands were shoved in his pockets.

"You handle it," he said, yawning. I stared at him quizzically. What the hell was he talking about?

He sighed. "Watch, and learn." He pulled out a Pokeball. "Charmeleon, Metal Claw!"

Before the smoke had even dissipated, I saw vaguely the form of his Pokemon leap towards the Ratatta, claws unsheathed. There was a sound of metal tearing through flesh and a shriek of pain.

As my vision cleared, I saw the Charmeleon standing triumphantly over the form of the fainted Ratatta.

"Good. Return." Blue stowed away the Pokeball. "Don't bother, it'll wake up later," he added, seeing my worried expression. I nodded, still trying to absorb the fact that he was so well practiced and efficient dealing with Pokemon. Were all good trainers like him?

My admiration for him increased twofold.

xxxxx

**Blue**

I wondered what Pokemon she would have. Could it be one of the special starter Pokemon, or would it be just a normal, common one?

I didn't have to wait for the answer.

Another Pokemon appeared, this time a Spearow. I stared at Kathy meaningfully and she reluctantly reached for her Pokemon. It was rather amusing that we were already like teacher and student.

"Go, Treecko!" The Grass Pokemon faced the Flying Pokemon warily. "Pound!"

The Spearow used Growl.

"Grass types fear Flying types, you know," I called.

"What?" she shrieked, suddenly anxious.

"Be glad it doesn't have any Flying attacks yet," I added, smiling. The Spearow dealt Treecko another scratch.

"Take it out, Treecko!" With a final blow, the heavily injured Grass Pokemon knocked out its opponent.

"Thanks." Kathy slumped the ground, a little weak in the knees. "I suck," she muttered.

I couldn't help chuckling. It appeared she still had a lot to learn about battle tactics and leveling up. Already my mind was running through all the different ways I could teach her what she needed.

Darn. I kicked myself mentally. I had previously planned to ditch her after she learned the basics. It appeared that 'basics' were still a long way to go.

"Catch." I tossed her a potion. "It'll help restore your Pokemon."

She gave me a grateful nod and, after tending to her Pokemon, we continued along our way.

"As I said, Grass types are weak against Flying types. They also fear Fire types, but I don't think you need to worry about them right now."

Kathy listened attentively as I spoke.

"You'll need to capture more Pokemon. You'll need a Pokemon that can counter the weakness of yours. Electric Pokemon would be good, as Flying fears them, but as there are none of those Pokemon here, you'll have to make do with a Flying type."

She nodded eagerly. "Thanks!" She bounded off in front, and I sighed, smiling. Energy was what usually came with being an amateur.

When I caught up with her, a Wingull had appeared in her way. Immediately, she threw a Pokeball. The Wingull avoided it easily.

"Weaken it first," I told her, and she started battling. I just yawned and looked up at the sky.

_Where are you now, Red? How many badges have you got now? I'm stuck here with an amateur while you move further ahead of me…_

"Blue, I got it!" Kathy's voice brought me out of my reverie. She showed me the Pokeball and I nodded unconcernedly.

"But…"

I glanced at her.

"My Pokemon are both badly hurt." She looked apologetic.

"We're almost at Viridian City. There's a Poke Centre there. You can heal your Pokemon when we get there."

"But I can't battle anymore," she said, eyes downcast.

"I'll do the battling."

"Yay! I wanna watch!"

She was so amusing I might even consider keeping her.

xxxxxxxx

A/N:

The map will be based on Leafgreen/Firered games, but the Pokemon will be mixed. I might get a couple of things wrong, so please correct me if you spot a mistake. Reviews please!

I do not own Pokemon or the characters involved.


	2. The Dragon Tamer

**Kathy**

As we continued through the grass, I held up the Pokeball containing my newly-caught Wingull, studying it carefully. It cocked its head at me, and I smiled at it endearingly.

All of a sudden, a little boy burst out of the grass. "I'll take you on!" he challenged. I jumped in surprise, and turned to look at Blue's reaction.

Blue raised an eyebrow at him. "Ya sure, kiddo?"

"Yeah!' he insisted, glaring at Blue. "And I'll beat you!"

"Suit yourself. Go, Machoke!" A great muscular Pokemon appeared, and the little boy swallowed hard, eyes widening. Apparently he was regretting his decision. But a challenge was a challenge. He sent out a Rattata.

"Rattata! Use Quick Attack!" The little Pokemon charged headlong into its opponent, but just bounced back harmlessly.

Blue yawned. "Karate Chop!" he commanded.

As I watched in awed fascination, the Rattata was sent flying into the arms of its master, instantly knocked out by Machoke's attack. The difference in power was painfully clear.

"Good. Return." Blue withdrew his Pokemon. "Let's move on," he called at me, and I hurried after him, a million questions bursting in my head.

As I caught up to him, I opened my mouth, but he beat me to it.

"Fighting a trainer is not much different than fighting wild Pokemon," he explained, and I listened in rapt attention. "In a trainer battle, you cannot capture their Pokemon. Battling trainers are usually harder, as in the wild the Pokemon follow their instincts, instead of obeying their trainer. Once a trainer challenges you, you must accept, for this is a code of honour among us.

He smiled at me. "If you win, you usually get cash, and your Pokemon gets experience points. But I let the little kid off the hook."

I nodded and opened my mouth to ask another question, and again Blue beat me to it.

"As you see, my Pokemon are far more powerful than what we've encountered so far. That's because they have grown under my care and training. When they level up, they grow stronger, learn new attacks, and in some cases, evolve."

How the hell can he read my mind?

"To be a good trainer, you should know the moves of your Pokemon at heart. Tell me, what moves does your Pokemon have?"

"Treecko has Pound and Leer," I recited dutifully. "And Wingull has…has…" I glanced at it again. "Uh…Growl and Water Gun."

"Good."

We continued along the route and soon came to Viridian City. Blue turned to me. "Hit the Poke Centre and meet me outside Viridian City in half an hour. I've some business to attend to."

He whipped out a bicycle (where did he get that?) and zoomed off.

Okay, that was weird. I trotted off to the hospital-like building.

Ten minutes later, I had pretty much nothing to do, so I walked around the place, checking things out. I found out that there were four ways to enter and exit Viridian City – from the South (the way we came by), the North (the way we're going), the East, and the West.

I could clearly see the road beyond from the West entrance, but to my great irritation a small tree was planted squarely in the middle of the entrance/exit, and I could not budge it one bit.

Bother, bother, bother.

So I went around the place and chatted to the people, whiling my time away as I waited for the half-hour mark to arrive. When it finally did, I trotted off to the designated rendezvous spot.

And not a moment too soon. Blue arrived three seconds after I found a nice shady spot under a tree. Talk about promptness.

"Okay, let's go." We set off immediately, and I got the impression that he was not one to hang around.

Always on the move. Cool.

But not long after we started walking (I'd say twenty minutes tops), a great shadow passed over us, and we both looked up.

Silhouetted against the sunlight was a great dragonfly-like shape. Blue hurriedly pushed me aside, and the great Pokemon landed on the spot we just vacated.

"A Flygon," he muttered. "Jed."

Huh?

Then, upon closer inspection, I saw someone perched on the Pokemon that looked like a cross between a lizard and a dragonfly. Jed, as his name apparently was, slid down the side of his Pokemon and came over to greet Blue.

"Hey buddy! How're you doing?" He shook his hand vigorously. Jed had short dark hair, and he wore something that would not have looked out of place on a skydiving pad.

"Fine, thank you."

They were friends?

Blue released Charmeleon and I watched curiously. Were they going to battle? I looked on in growing excitement. As the two boys chatted, Blue's starter Pokemon looked around.

Catching sight of the man, Charmeleon looked at me and rolled its eyes. As Jed approached, it stood up straight, stuck out its arm and opened its mouth without being told, a bored expression in its eyes.

Jed brought out a roll of measuring tape and started to measure its height, the length of its arm, the size of its teeth, and even the shape of its foot. All the time the Fire Pokemon kept perfectly still.

A few minutes later, Jed stood up and packed up his stuff. "There. All done." He patted Charmeleon's head fondly. "Most obedient Pokemon I ever did see."

Charmeleon gave me a '_see what I mean?_' look, and I was hard put to stop myself roaring in laughter. As it was, I accidentally let out a snort, and Jed's attention snapped to me.

"Hi, kiddo. What's your name?" He held out his hand, and I shook it. "My name's Katherine, but you can call me Kathy."

He beamed. "Jolly good to meet ya, Kathy!" He paused and peered around my body, and I had the impression that he was looking for something.

"Um…may I ask what Pokemon do you have?" Jed asked, his eyes still fixed on the general vicinity of my waist. "Any lizard or dragon-like Pokemon?"

"Uh…I have a Treecko…" I mumbled nervously.

"Marvelous! Let's have a look, shall we?"

In total bewilderment, I sent out Treecko to be inspected. It kept cocking its head and trying to turn around to see what was going on as Jed measured its tail and inspected its feet. And when Jed opened its mouth to peer inside, I could almost see it sweat-drop.

"Nice young Pokemon you've got there, Kates. Healthy and full of energy. I'll be keeping tabs on 'im." I withdrew Treecko.

"Ya know what? I have a Pokemon egg here with me. Some of my Flygons had it. Ya want it?" Jed fished around in his bag and brought out an egg with green spots on it. "I've quite a bunch of them lizards already, so I figured you can have this one."

He handed it to me, and I held it carefully. It felt smooth, and it fit nicely in my palm. "A Flygon will hatch from this?" I asked, eyeing the Pokemon that brought him here.

He laughed. "Not really, no. Flygon will come from evolutions later. What you'll get at first is a Trapinch." He clambered up Flygon's back. "Gotta go. Bye!"

I wanted to say "A Trapinch? What's that?" but he had already took off. I considered the egg in my hands. If it would turn into a Flygon eventually, I guess it was worth keeping.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Blue **

We continued along the route at a medium pace, and I let Kathy deal with the trainers in the area. So far the most interesting event was when Kathy's Treecko leveled up and learnt Absorb.

"Um, Blue?" she asked tentatively from behind me.

"Hm?"

"Who was that guy just now? The guy with the Flygon?"

"Jed? Oh, he's an old friend of mine," I said casually, slowing down to walk beside her. "He's a lizard maniac."

As I glanced at her, I saw her eyebrows rise.

"Anything that's a Dragon-type and able to be captured, you name it, he has it." I patted the ball containing my Charmeleon fondly. "Anything he doesn't have, he keeps tabs on."

Kathy blinked in understanding. She opened her mouth to ask another question.

A rustle in the grass made us both snap our gazes to it. Then, a Weedle bounced out.

Kathy gave a shriek and ran to hide behind me. "Ew! I hate creepy crawlies!"

I rolled my eyes. "Get over it. This isn't the worst you'll see. Take it out."

Kathy whimpered, but obliged, reaching for Treecko.

"Stop," I commanded, glaring at her. "You cannot rely on one Pokemon alone. You must balance the strength of your Pokemon. As I see, your Wingull is falling behind in terms of strength. You must train it more."

"O-Okay." She sent out Wingull. "Wingull, use Water Gun!"

The bird Pokemon fired a jet of water at the bug Pokemon. The Weedle spluttered, and used String Shot, binding Wingull's wings together. The Pokemon let out a squawk of protest.

"Calm down, Wingull, and use Water Gun again!"

Wingull ruffled its feathers in determination, and sprayed the Weedle with water again. With a cry, the little bug fainted.

"Great job, Wingull!" Kathy ran over to it. "Here, let me help you." After some tugging, she managed to get the silken strands off.

I watched her lazily as she withdrew her Pokemon. Her eyes met mine, looking for approval. I gave her a curt nod, and spun on my heel to continue walking.

She trotted along beside me, a grin on her face. I felt nonplussed. A mere nod already had her grinning like a Cheshire cat. Did she really look up to me so much that my approval meant the world to her?

We continued walking in silence. Soon, buildings came into view, signaling our arrival at Pewter City. And with it, Pewter City's gym.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Forgot to clarify a few more things – I'm not following the storyline in the comics or the movies, and neither am I portraying the Elite Four as bad guys. So bear with me! Thank you to Super asian 265 for reviewing and correcting me, and also thank you to those who read and subscribed. My apologies for this late update, as I was working on a KakaSaku story called 'Scarecrows and Cherry Blossoms." Luv you all.


	3. Personal Stuff

**Kathy**

Wow. So this was Pewter City. It was rather different compared to Pallet Town. Everything was bigger, and I heard that the first gym was located here. I inhaled deeply in anticipation.

Evening was approaching, and I guessed we would be staying there for the night.

As we approached, Blue let out a weary sigh.

"What's the matter, Blue?" I asked. My mentor seemed like he was dreading our arrival at the city. "You look like you positively loathe the place. Why?"

He turned his gaze on me. "Let me ask you a question. Are you okay with battling a bunch of trainers tonight?"

"Um…yeah. Why?" I cocked my head curiously.

"I'll show you." He directed me to stand behind some trees near the town. "Do exactly what I say. When I call you, come to me immediately, but before that, don't show yourself. And don't believe a word I say." Huh?

He started to walk away, and gave me a half-hearted smile. "Watch. I reckon you'll have plenty of challengers tonight." He strode into the town.

I stared at him in total bafflement from my hiding-spot. As I watched, Blue stood where he was clearly visible and looked around, then flipped open his Pokedex.

At first, nothing happened.

Then, ear-piercing shrieks filled the air, and the sandy-haired teenager winced. A huge bunch of girls appeared out of nowhere and threw themselves at him.

"Blue!"

"Oh, my gosh, it's Blue!"

"I love you, Blue!"

"Kiss me, please!"

WTF?

I felt like gagging. Okay, I could understand why he didn't like coming here. I bet he felt like gagging too.

Blue turned his head in my direction. "Kathy! You can come out now!" he called as the girls latched themselves to him. Obediently I came out from behind the trees and trotted over to his side.

With an effort he peeled the girls off him and grasped my wrist, pulling me close to him. I could feel his warmth and the slight coarseness of his fingers and he leaned close to me. A tingle ran up my spine, but it was instantly wiped out by his following words.

"Girls," he addressed the crowd now staring suspiciously at me. "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Kathy."

"WHAAAT?" howled the girls. Accusing glares and I-will-kill-you looks instantly fell on me. I cringed and tried to shift away, but Blue's fingers remained curled around my wrist.

A smirk appeared on his face as the girls slowly dispersed, looking daggers at me. When the last fangirl left, he turned to me.

"So, how did you like that?" he asked smugly. I glared at him.

"Girlfriend? You jerk," I growled. Hmph. Using me like that.

"I did tell you not to believe anything," he replied coolly, starting to walk towards one of the buildings. "Actually, I believe some of them might try to get revenge by challenging you to a Pokemon battle."

"What?" I screeched at him. "You mean they're trainers?"

"Yes." He entered an inn and checked in. "As you said before, you're fine with battling tonight, aren't you?"

"I want you to battle together with me," I blurted out stubbornly as Blue led me upstairs. At least I'll drag him into it. He shook his head. "I'm going to be out of town for a couple of days so you'll be on your own."

Why, that double-crossing jerk. I wanted to punch that smirk off his face. How dare he leave me in a pit and let me fend for myself while he goes gallivanting off somewhere else.

I pouted at him as we stopped in front of a door. Blue handed me a key, and pointed at the room. "You'll be staying here for the next couple of days. Challenge the gym, catch Pokemon, whatever. I'll be back."

"But where are you going?" I asked, trotting after him as he headed downstairs again.

"Fuchsia City." He went outside and pulled out his bike. "See ya. Don't die on me, yeah." He gave me a teasing smirk, and I glared back at him. Jeez. This seemed to be becoming the norm between us.

He cycled off in the direction of Viridian City, and I was left staring with a key in my hand. Looking down at the small silver key, I stuffed it into my pocket.

_Fine, leave me alone._ I cast my eyes at the gym. _I'll be stronger when you get back. You just watch._

xxxxxxxx

**Blue **

I couldn't help smiling as I recalled the 'girlfriend' event. You should have seen the look on her face. I mean, most girls would go crazy if I said that, but Kathy, she, well, took it differently. Frankly she's a refreshing change to all those fangirls.

I felt a stab of guilt for leaving her alone. Probably she'll find the gym a bit of a problem, but her two Pokemon should do well against the Rock gym. I didn't know about her, but personally I felt the fangirls to be no more than an annoyance. They were never much of a challenge, anyway. But still, they'd be great for collecting experience.

The wind whipped past me as I sailed across the grass. Viridian City. Strange that the gym there was locked. I wondered who would be the gym leader, and what kind of Pokemon he or she would have. Why would the gym leader be out so often, anyway?

Anyhow, that wasn't my destination. My destination was Fuchsia City, and the poison master Koga, leader of the fifth gym. I was going to claim my fifth badge.

xxxxxxxxx

Next morning…

**Kathy**

Bother. I sat up in bed, exhausted. Blue was right about one thing – there was a huge bunch of girls waiting to challenge me after the incident yesterday. They weren't much of a challenge, though, and after the first few Treecko and Wingull grew strong enough to take them out without a hitch. The sheer number of them was enough to wear anyone out.

Hmm. Maybe I should consider getting another Pokemon.

I got dressed and went outside, pausing only to grab some bread for breakfast. Looking over at the gym, I was surprised to see that it was already open. So the gym leader was an early bird, eh? Not bad. Leaves a good first impression. Suddenly I felt an urge to to check out the gym.

I think I'll catch that extra Pokemon later. First priority's the Boulder Badge anyway.

Trotting towards the building, I patted the two Pokeballs at my side fondly. "We'll be up for a good fight. You guys ready?"

I pushed open the doors of the gym. Catching sight of a dark-haired boy in his late teens, I smiled. Just right for my first gym battle. Not too experienced (or so I thought), and not too lousy either.

"I'm here to challenge the gym leader," I announced.

"That would be me," replied the teen. Bingo. I knew it was him. "My name is Brock. And you are?"

"Kathy. And I suppose you specialize in rock-type Pokemon," I said, walking up before him.

"Right you are. You're early, so I think we can bypass the usual trainer test. They're not here yet, anyway. So, are you ready? I warn you, this will be no easy battle." Brock pulled out two Pokeballs.

Great. We're even.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Go, Wingull!"

The Flying/Water type Pokemon let out a squawk.

"Bother," grumbled Brock under his breath. "This will be no easy battle, that I'm sure of. Geodude!"

"Wingull, use Water Gun!" I commanded. The Rock Pokemon took a heavy dousing, before retaliating with tackle, charging headlong into Wingull.

"Water Gun again! Take it out!" I called. Wingull let loose with another jet of water.

"Geodude, Defense Curl!" commanded Brock, and the Geodude curled into a ball, barely getting affected by the water. As soon as the onslaught ended, it attacked.

My Pokemon looked at me, waiting for directions as I thought. If I kept using Water Gun, the Geodude would just curl up. Time for a change of plans.

"Wingull, return. Go Treecko! Use Pound!"

Treecko's impressive speed worked to my satisfaction. Before Geodude had time to try and curl up, it had already been knocked out.

"Not bad for a girl, eh?" Brock withdrew his Pokemon. "But that was just the preliminary. The real test lies here. Go, Onix!"

Holy moly. The huge Pokemon towered over us all. How my little Treecko was going to fight that thing was beyond me. But still, the Grass Pokemon had its great speed. Maybe that would work to my advantage.

"Onix, use Bind!" The great rock Pokemon gave a roar and started to throw its coils around Treecko.

"Treecko! Use Absorb now!" I call. It immediately planted its forelegs on Onix's body and began sucking the life out of it. Letting out an enraged growl, Onix loosened its hold, and Treecko leapt out of its reach.

"I haven't met such an opponent for some time. This is getting interesting. Rock Tomb!"

Onix loosed a shower of rocks on Treecko. "Treecko!" I screeched at it as the rocks landed heavily all around it. "Evade!"

This reminded me so much of one of the tougher battles I had last night.

"_Shellder, use Pin Missile!"_

_Pointy spikes landed all around my Treecko. It was struck down, and luckily managed to survive by skirting around, staying close to its opponent. Shellder found itself unable to aim accurately, and ended up spraying missiles all over the place._

Sudden realization hit me. That's it! If Treecko stayed close to Onix, then the sheer size of the rock Pokemon would shield it from the Rock Tomb attacks, and Treecko was speedy enough to avoid its constricting coils. From there, I could begin on the offense.

"Treecko! Stay close to Onix!" I commanded. It complied, dancing around its great tail. It looked up at me for further instruction, and I pointed at Onix's head.

"Can you get up there?"

Treecko turned back, and leapt onto the Rock Pokemon's body, staying on using the sticky pads on its toes. Onix flailed, attempting to use Bind but failing miserably. Finally, it was forced to buck around in an attempt to get rid of the Grass Pokemon, but Treecko's small, compact body did not make things easier for it.

Finally, as Treecko reached the top of Onix's head, I yelled out the final command.

"Absorb!"

Onix's roar echoed through the building as Treecko landed its final attack. It slumped to the ground, and the small Grass Pokemon leapt off, landing gracefully at my side.

I gave Brock a smug grin as he withdrew his Pokemon. "That goes on to demonstrate that size isn't everything." I patted Treecko's head fondly. "I'm proud of you, Treecko. I owe you one."

"You're a clever lass to attack at the vital spots, aren't you?" asked Brock as I withdrew Treecko. "You proved yourself worthy. Intelligence is often the key to success, and you have quite an abundance of it, I'll say. Here." He handed me a small, silver badge. "You have earned the Boulder Badge. Congratulations."

I couldn't help grinning widely as I accepted the badge. Slipping it into a pocket, I thanked Brock for the battle, but just before I left, he called my name.

"Oh, and, Kathy? Why don't you take this too?" He held out a shiny disk. "This TM contains Rock Tomb. You'll find it's a nifty Rock move when used right."

"Thanks." I slotted the TM into my bag. "You're a great guy. I'll be seeing you."

I waved goodbye.

"I'll always be here if you need a date!" he yelled after me as I exited the gym. I chuckled. Now that was random.

As I made my way to the Pokemon Centre, I pulled out the badge and gazed at it triumphantly. Hah! I took down the first gym on my first try. How's that for catching up to Blue?

Blue. Hmm, he did say he would return a _few _days later, but this was only the second day. I'll have a lot of time on my hands.

I think I'll give catching Pokemon a go.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

So sorry again for the long update! I'll make up for it by giving you guys a slightly longer chapter. And please leave a review, they give me the motivation I need to continue writing. Enjoy!


	4. Growing Bonds

**Kathy**

"Spinarak, use Poison Sting!" I yelled.

Spinarak gave me a sour face, and I sighed in exasperation. I never saw this coming. Pokemon discipline was the least of my worries – until now. The Ralts I had my eye on was not really attacking in any way, and I was wondering why. But then again, Spinarak wasn't attacking either.

"String Shot!"

Spinarak sprayed a bunch of silky lines in my face. "Fine!" I exclaimed in frustration. "Wingull! Use Wing Attack!"

The Bird Pokemon complied immediately, and as the Psychic Pokemon was flailing, I tossed my Pokeball. It twitched, and with a click, it stopped moving.

"Good girl." I tossed Wingull a Pokemon treat, then turned to glare at Spinarak. "Bad spider." It promptly sprayed me with more webbing.

"Ugh!"

I withdrew them all and made for my quarters. The setting sun cast an orange glow throughout Pewter City, marking the ending of the day rather beautifully. I held up the Pokeball containing Ralts and sighed. No wonder it didn't retaliate. It only had one attack, and that was Growl.

Two Pokemon today – Spinarak and Ralts. That ought to have been good progress, but I didn't think so. One was totally attackless and the other (literally) treated me like dirt. I'll teach it who's boss. Originally I had captured it to prove to Blue that I was _not_ scared of bugs, but it appeared that I needed to work on it. Having a bug disobey me to that extent was _not_ good for my ego.

I yawned as I let myself in. Day three, out. Gym badge and two Pokemon acquired. I'm ready to roll.

I shrugged off my jacket and placed my Pokeballs on the dressing table. Changing, I flopped on the bed and looked up at the cracked ceiling. When was Blue going to come get me?

I cast a glance at the Pokeballs. Ralts needed lots of good training, and Spinarak needed a lesson – I just didn't know what.

As I slowly drifted off to sleep, my thoughts wandered to my companion. Blue would know. I'm sure he would. He knew everything.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Blue**

It was near midnight when I made it back at Pewter City, utterly exhausted but satisfied. In three days, I had succeeded in acquiring my fifth badge, and also in unearthing another secret. Koga gave off an aura of malice, similar to the third gym leader Lt. Surge. There was something going on.

I groaned as I moved towards the room I rented for Kathy a few days ago. My head was all fuzzy from weariness and I was in no condition for thinking.

I reached the door, and then remembered I didn't have a key. No problem. I sent out my Golduck and it picked the lock using Confusion. I cracked open the door and closed it behind me before remembering another thing. There was only one bed in the room and no mattresses. Bother.

I walked over to the bed and looked down at the sleeping form of Kathy. She was curled up in a ball, her body slowly rising and falling with each breath she took. She looked peaceful and beautiful.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and removed my jacket. Pulling off my shoes, I dropped them on the floor and lay down beside her on the bed. Then I shifted, accidentally nudging her lower back.

She made a muffled 'mmh' sound and turned over to face me. "Blue," she murmured, and I blinked in surprise, thinking she was awake. Her fingers curled around my arm, and to my amusement I saw that she was still sleeping. A grin tugged at my lips as she buried her head in the skin of my arm.

_Won't she be surprised when she wakes up tomorrow morning_. I smiled wryly as the thought came to my mind. _She'd kill me for not waking her up._ A vision of Kathy backpedaling away from me shrieking her head off came to me, and I let out a soft chuckle before going to sleep.

x

Next morning was just as I expected. I woke up to the sound of ear-piercing shrieks as Kathy leapt off the bed in a hurry.

"When the hell did you get back here?" she screeched at me, her back and her palms flat against the wall.

"Last night. Am I really that gruesome?" I asked on purpose in a nonchalant tone, then watched in amusement as her eyes widened. "N-no," she stuttered.

"Then what is it?" I glared at her with what I hoped was a convincing death glare as she squirmed. "I…um…well…" she began hesitantly.

"Well?" I pressed, thoroughly enjoying myself.

"I kinda…well…you're a guy…and, uh, you know…" She squirmed uncomfortably under my gaze, and her face was tomato-red.

"I know. You like my good looks, eh?" I said, and started laughing when her eyes widened in understanding. Her eyes flared as she watched me roar in laughter, and in annoyance she stomped over and whacked my head with a pillow.

"You knew all along and you let me go through all that trouble of trying to explain myself?" she growled. I kept laughing and held up an arm to shield myself as she threw herself on me, trying to hit my head. "Good looks my ass. Jerk! First you leave me to fend for myself then you make me die of embarrassment and all you do is just sit there and laugh like it's nothing-"

"What?" I yelled, laughing. "Can't take a joke?"

"Shut up!" she screamed.

My laughter died in my throat when I saw the tears welling up in her eyes. "Kathy, I-" I began, and she turned her back on me. "Leave me alone," she mumbled.

I reached out to touch her, and she flinched. On impulse, I pulled her into my arms. "I'm sorry," I murmured as she snuggled into my shoulder. I had to admit, girls were weird. One moment they'd be fuming, the next crying and in the end they hold on to you like you're a lifeline.

I held her quietly as she sniffled, then looked up at me. "You're a real jerk, you know that?"

"I know," I said quietly. "I know."

xxxxxxxx

**Kathy**

I drew in a deep breath and scrambled off Blue's lap, trying my best to regain my composure. I couldn't blame him for that, actually. I sort of had this feeling that he lacked adequate social skills. Especially around girls.

"So," Blue began, like nothing had happened. "Did you get anything done?"

"Like hell I haven't." I showed him my shiny Boulder Badge and my two new Pokemon. "Ta-da."

"Good. Let's get going, then." He stood up and started for the door. "I'm going to have a quick word with Brock."

I watched him as he left, then busied myself collecting my meager possessions. I stuffed everything but my Pokemon into my bag, then slotted my Pokeballs into the strap at my waist. Packing finished, I bounded downstairs and went in the direction of the gym.

When I approached the building, the sounds of hushed voices came to my ears. Slowing down, I pricked up my ears.

"There's something with Koga. I'm not sure if it's true though." I recognized the voice as Brock's.

"I know. He gives off the same aura as Lt. Surge. It's malicious." Blue.

"Something's up with Sabrina, too. And that leader of the eighth gym up to something. Could it be-"

There was a crunch of gravel beneath my feet, and the two boys turned around. In my curiosity, I had been leaning further and further forward. Damn. Now I'll never know.

Blue cleared his throat. "Kathy. Come on. Let's get going."

As he led me away, I give Brock a half-hearted wave.

"What were you two talking about?" I asked, and he glared at me. I gazed back at him innocently, and he sighed.

"Nothing much. What Pokemon did you catch?"

I didn't miss the deliberate change of subject, but decided it was best not to push him. "A Ralts and a Spinarak."

"Okay. Need any help with them?"

"Yes." I brought out the two Pokeballs containing the Pokemon in question, and he took them from me to inspect them. "Ralts doesn't have any good attacks and Spinarak thinks he's boss."

Blue looked thoughtful for a minute before voicing his reply. "I can help you with Ralts, but I'm afraid you'll have to deal with Spinarak yourself, as you're its trainer."

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked. "Tie it up?"

"Nah. Obviously it's because it thinks you're weak or something. Normally Pokemon don't like trainers they think are unworthy to command them." He was grinning now. "You'll have to show him your fine mettle."

"Hmph. I'll show you unworthy," I grumbled, taking back Spinarak. "How are you going to train Ralts?"

"I'm not training it. You are. I'm just going to provide it with an example. My Golduck can start it on its path." He patted a Pokeball on his waist. "Early bonds are important."

"Okay. When do we start?" I asked, looking up at him. "Later," he replied simply without looking at me.

I sighed, and that was the end of the conversation. Okay. Deep breath. Pokemon matters settled. Now to the next topic.

Something was up. Blue was trying to keep something from me. I wonder what's that. For all I know, it has something to do with a few particular gym leaders.

I guess I'll meet them soon enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Sorry again! I was banned from the computer…so…anyway, if you're nice you'll leave a review…


	5. Mt Moon

**Blue**

"Ralts, use Confusion!" Kathy yelled. I sat lazily on the grass outside the entrance to Mt. Moon, watching her and her Pokemon as they trained.

The log they were using as a test subject wobbled and rolled a couple of inches in one direction. Fair enough. "Okay," I said, standing up. "That ought to be enough for now."

"Okey-dokey." She withdrew Ralts and trotted to my side. "What now?"

"Mount Moon," I replied, shouldering my backpack. "Let's go. I have some things I need to teach you."

The two of us went inside the cave, and the warmth of the sun faded. I walked surely through the cave, having been through here before, and Kathy followed closely behind me.

"Confusion is a very useful move to have," I began. "Once mastered, it can be used in many situations. For example, subtle and precise use of Confusion can pick a lock."

She listened attentively as I went on, but suddenly, as we were moving down a steep set of stairs, she let out a squeak and tripped. Her hands instinctively caught hold of my arm, and for a moment I was grateful that my martial arts training when I was young had taught me how to keep a sure footing.

"Watch out," I said coolly. "Passages in caves and mountain passes often have treacherous paths." I caught hold of her waist and hauled her back up onto her feet. She looked down at the ground for a moment, and, abruptly remembering that she was still clutching my upper arm, relinquished her hold.

She blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kathy**

Jeez. If this is what's gonna happen all the time then I'm in for a hell of a time.

As we continued in the pitch darkness of Mount Moon, a high pitched squeaking filled my ears. I jumped about a foot in the air and let out a shriek of fright. Did I mention I'm scared of dark, empty spaces?

My fingers found Blue's arm again. Damn them.

"It's a Zubat. Take it out," he said nonchalantly, raising his eyebrow at me.

"O-okay." I sent out Ralts. "Okay, Ralts! Let's try out your new move. Confusion!"

Ralts let out a cry, and used Confusion on the Zubat. The bat Pokemon shrieked as its wings were bound to its sides, and used Supersonic on Ralts.

"Confused Pokemon may hurt themselves, so switch in and out as necessary," Blue said in an amused tone.

"You're not helping!" I screeched as Ralts wobbled about unsteadily. "Ralts, return! Treecko, use Pound on the Zubat!"

The Zubat flew out of the way of the attack, and bit Treecko on the tail. "Treecko, use Quick Attack!"

The Grass Pokemon streaked forward like a comet and attacked Zubat head-on, knocking it out.

"Good. Thanks, Treecko." I returned it.

Blue smiled and shook his head. "Not efficient enough. As you were preoccupied with Zubat, you failed to watch your surroundings, which may have caused serious damage. Golduck?"

A fainted Geodude levitated into view. I let out a gasp. Thank heavens for Blue.

He nodded, and Golduck dropped the Geodude on the ground. "Keep your eyes open."

I cast around anxiously in the darkness of the cave, and Blue chuckled. "Now you're being paranoid. Do you doubt my abilities?" he asked, grinning.

"No," I said hastily. "It's just that I'm…"

He raised a knowing eyebrow at me, and I instantly shut up. Damn it. Blue knew a lot more than he let on. Sneak.

"So, next stop is?" I asked, thinking it was a perfectly safe, simple and innocent question.

"Cerulean City. The gym leader, Misty, favors Water-type Pokemon," he replied. "Ladder."

I looked down at the path before us to see a small round hole in the ground, the top of a ladder poking out of it. "Underground passages. Sometimes there are obstacles on the surface that restrict the expansion of caves," he said in answer to my unspoken question.

"Who are you, some sort of psychic?" I mutter. I felt unease settle on me. Blue could read my every thought. It was creepy.

He smiled. "I've met plenty of slow-minded people in my travels, so I know exactly what to expect from them."

"Hey!" I protested hotly. "Who are you calling slow-minded?"

"You," he replied coolly. My face burned. "Jerk!" I growled. "You're rude and annoying and-"

"And clever and accurate," he finished. "Thank you."

I huff in exasperation. "Ri-ght." I stalk off and climb down the ladder. "I don't know why I put up with you."

"Because you want to learn how to be a good trainer like me," he answered matter-of-factly, climbing down the ladder after me. I glared at him. "Nobody asked for your opinion."

He chuckled. "Really?"

"Hmph. I'm not talking to you until we get out of here."

"Suit yourself."

After that, everything was deathly silent, and I found out that Blue was not unfamiliar with situations like this. He moved with fast strides, and I had to trot to keep after him. We climbed up another ladder.

"How much further do we have to go?" I asked.

He glanced at me. "I thought you said you weren't going to talk to me until we get out of here."

"Forget about that. Just tell me."

"It depends, actually. Normally I take about forty minutes, more or less. But in order for you to keep up, I have to slow down, which means we take about an hour."

"Do you always have to poke fun at me?" I growled at him in irritation. "Besides, you haven't answered my question."

"Tsk, tsk. Someone hasn't been paying attention in Maths class. Tell me, what is the difference of sixty minutes and forty minutes?"

"Twenty minutes," I said through gritted teeth. What I would give to be able to throw back wisecracks like him.

"That's your answer," he replied, and walked off again. "Now hurry up before I decide you're a snail."

I glared at him and sent out Wingull. "Someone needs a good shower," I mutter. "Water Gun!" Wingull let out a jet of water and it hit him on the back of his head.

Blue spluttered as water soaked his hair and the top of his shirt. His sandy-brown hair drooped over his face limply, and water dripped off his chin. I giggled. "Kathy!" he yelled.

I stuck out my tongue at him. "That's for being mean." I stalked past him, nose held high.

"Kathy!" he started, but I ignored him. "There's a-"

Suddenly, the ground disappeared from underneath my feet, and I let out a shriek before falling into the darkness beneath.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Blue**

"Ladder," I finished. I watched in horror as she fell down a ladder shaft. "Kathy!" I ran towards the hole and climbed down as quickly as I could. "Kathy, you alright?"

"Blue," came her voice. "Ow."

"Kathy?" I saw her sprawled on the ground, holding her ankle. "What happened?"

"I think I twisted my ankle," she mumbled. "It hurts."

I sighed. "I tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen. Now look what happened."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled again, her voice low.

"Can you walk?" I bent over and pulled her up to her feet. She balanced on her good foot and put weight on the other. "I don't think so."

"How about if I support you?" I grabbed her waist and held some of her weight. She took a step. "Okay."

We continued on, our progress slowed down by Kathy's twisted ankle as she hobbled along. Very soon, she got tired.

"Can we stop for a while?" she whined. "My leg hurts."

"We're almost there. We need to get you to the Poke Centre," I said, putting her down. "Come on, you need to be tough to be a trainer."

"I really can't walk anymore. I need a break," She pouted, and I sighed. I wasn't too happy with the idea of staying any extra amount of time in this hole.

"Get on," I said simply, kneeling with my back to her. She hesitated. "You sure you can carry me?"

"Yes, now get on." At my added command she scrambled onto my back, and I straightened with a little difficulty. She wrapped her arms around my neck, her soft face pressing against mine.

"Sorry for getting your hair wet," she mumbled, burying her face in my shoulder as we walked on. "I can tell it looks way nicer when it's all bouncy and fluffy."

The edge of my lips twitched as I resisted the urge to smile. Kathy might not be some genius, but unlike other girls, she spoke her mind around me. It was nice not having to try deciphering what she really felt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Sorry again for the late update!


	6. Cerulean Blue

**Blue**

A couple hours after we came out of the cave, Kathy was safely in the Poke Centre with her ankle bandaged.

"She'll need to take a break from vigorous walking for a few days," Nurse Joy said, letting Kathy out from the hospital. "But otherwise she's fine."

I gave a curt nod and strode off. No vigorous walking? Oh, the horror. This was going to be the death of me. The one thing I hated the most was unnecessary dawdling.

"I think I should be fine," she said, hobbling behind me. I gave her a brief glare. "What?" she protested.

"You are wasting my time," I muttered, walking under a tree and sitting down, removing my bag and my Pokeballs. I slouched against the tree trunk and closed my eyes.

"Um, Blue? What are you doing?" she asked uncertainly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked in irritation, cracking open an eyelid. "I'm taking a nap."

"What am I supposed to do now?" she whined. "I'm bored."

"I dunno. Explore the place. Challenge the gym. Whatever. Just shut up," I muttered, closing my eyes.

xxxxxxxxx

**Kathy**

"Fine," I huffed unhappily and settled for sitting next to him, looking around the city. Who knows, he might just be _pretending_ to be asleep and he'd bolt as soon as I was out of sight. He can't be trusted. Not after the Pewter City incident.

Ten minutes later, I glanced at him in boredom. He seemed asleep enough. My eyes wandered to the string of Pokeballs he left on the ground. Hmm…

I picked them up and scrutinized them. So far, I had only ever seen Blue's Charmeleon, Machoke and Golduck. What else did he have?

I released all six Pokemon in turn. Three I saw before, the other three—Scyther, Pidgeotto and Porygon, were new. I unzipped Blue's bag and took out his Pokedex.

"Okay," I said, reading the information on the screen intently. "Um…Pidgeotto, use Gust!"

The Bird Pokemon stared at me stubbornly and refused to budge. "Okay, come on. Don't be like that."

It promptly turned its back on me and turned up its beak.

I rolled my eyes. "Your trainer must have neglected your obedience training. That or you're deaf."

Big mistake. The Pidgeotto rounded on me and used Gust—on me. I let out a yelp. "Hey, hey, quit that!"

It squawked fiercely at me for a few times and turned its back on me again. I sighed. "Whoa, Blue, this Pokemon of yours has one hell of an attitude."

I heard something akin to a snort and spun around, but all I saw was Blue sleeping peacefully. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him before turning to the rest of the Pokemon. Maybe I should try one that I've seen before.

"Charmeleon, Fire Spin!" I commanded.

It raised an eyebrow at me superiorly, like it was saying, _And who do you think you are?_

I grunted in exasperation. "What? Did Blue program locks on you guys or what? A little cooperation please!"

I let out a screech as Machoke picked me up like I was a soft toy and held me at arm's length. A snort came from behind me, and I turned around to see Blue roaring in laughter, holding his stomach as he rolled around on the grass laughing.

"You should have seen your face!" he laughed, pointing at me. I glared at him. "Not funny!" I yelled. "Now order your Machoke to put me down, for heaven's sakes!"

Still chuckling, he gave his commands, and Machoke put me down. "Should have thought of that before you decided to mess with my Pokemon" he said, withdrawing his Pokemon. "They won't listen to anyone but me unless I specifically tell them to."

"You saw everything?" I asked, my face reddening.

"Yes, I saw everyting," he replied, grinning. "What I would have given for a video camera five minutes ago."

"Why, you-" I growled, pulling back my hand to deliver him a long overdue smack on the face. But before my hand could connect with his cheek, his hand shot up and caught my wrist neatly. "Manners, now. Students shouldn't hit their teachers." He grinned. "And you should know better than to mess with a person who's had martial arts training."

I pouted. "Fine. I'll leave you alone. But stay here. Sit. Stay." He let me go and I took a step back. He yawned. "Okay. I need to do some catching up on my sleep anyway."

I left him under the tree as I walked leisurely towards Cerulean City's gym. I wondered who the gym leader would be.

I stepped through the automatic glass doors and onto a white platform surrounded by water. The whole interior of the gym was like a huge swimming pool. Swimmers littered the place, as well as a particularly eye-catching girl giving instructions to a little kid.

I walked on the bridge-like platform towards the girl, and a swimmer blocked my way. "Hey, girl. What'cha doing here? I'm Joseph." He hoisted himself out of the water and sat on the edge of the platform.

"I'm here to challenge the gym leader," I replied.

"Misty? Dream on, kid. She's extremely powerful. How about you defeat me first, and then you consider taking her on?"

I shrugged. "Fine with me. Go, Ralts!"

"Horsea, I choose you!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later…

I plopped down next to Blue. "What?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"Bleah. I'm tired."

"Have you defeated Misty yet?"

"Haven't even reached her yet. There're so many trainers in the way. Oh, and what weaknesses to Water-types have?"

"What do you think?" he asked lazily.

"I think Grass and Electric, because Grass kinda sucks water and water conducts electricity."

"Well, carry on."

I sighed and went for another go at Cerulean gym. There ought to be no more trainers between me and my goal.

I strode confidently through the gym, where the gym leader, Misty, was waiting expectantly. As I came within talking distance, she offered her hand. "Hi, I'm Misty, leader of the Cerulean gym."

I took her hand and shook it. "My name's Kathy. Nice to see you."

"I've been watching your battles. You have potential. And I expect you're here to challenge me?" She smiled.

"Yup. Is it okay if I use four Pokemon? I asked.

"Yeah. I only have two, but that's not a problem. Staryu, I choose you!"

"Go, Ralts!" My strategy was to eliminate as many of my opponent's Pokemon as possible using my weakest Pokemon before moving on the stronger ones.

"Staryu, use Water Pulse!" she commanded, and water surged towards my Pokemon.

"Ralts, Confusion!" I yelled. It countered the attack, and the wave of water turned on itself and doused Staryu. "Now Confusion again!"

"Staryu, use Recover!" Misty shouted, and her Staryu glowed brightly, all the effects of Ralt's attack vanishing. What the hell? No fair!

"Ralts, keep using Confusion!" I commanded. "Ra-lts!" It cried, attacking Staryu. The Water Pokemon flailed.

"Use Water Pulse again!" It attacked Ralts head on, and Ralts was sent flying. "Now use Tackle!"

Ralts fainted from the attack, and I withdrew it. "Thanks, Ralts," I murmured, my fingers curling around the Pokeball containing Treecko.

"Treecko, Quick Attack!" I commanded. Like a streak of green lightning, it shot forward, attacking Staryu straight in its center. "Now use Absorb!"

The attack proved to be the final blow, and Staryu fainted. Wordlessly Misty withdrew her Pokemon. "Not many are able to defeat my first Pokemon," she said quietly. "But less still are able to defeat my last! Go, Starmie!"

"Treecko, Quick Attack, and follow up with Absorb!" I yelled. The first attack connected, but Starmie countered the next with Water Pulse, sending Treecko flying.

"Absorb again!" I yelled. "Starmie, Rapid Spin!" Misty commanded, and Starmie flew into Treecko, both respective attacks leaving their marks.

"Starmie, use Recover!"

"Quick, use Absorb!" But it was too late. Starmie retaliated with Swift, before using Rapid Spin again, knocking Treecko out.

I gritted my teeth. Dammit. My trump Pokemon was eliminated. Now I was in a tight spot. I glanced at the two Pokemon I had left—Wingull and Spinarak. I hadn't gotten around to fixing Spinarak's obedience issues yet, so my only choice was Wingull.

"Wingull, use Supersonic!" I commanded. The sound waves vibrated through the air, and Starmie wobbled around, confused. Misty gritted her teeth. "Starmie, hang on! Use Swift!"

"Counter it with Water Gun!" I yelled. There was an explosion of water. "Now use Wing Attack!"

Starmie took the attack, and retaliated with a Rapid Spin/Swift combination, knocking Wingull out. "Oh, no," I muttered, withdrawing it and reaching for Spinarak. "I am so busted."

"Go Spinarak! Use Poison Sting!" I commanded. It ignored me, dodging Starmie's Rapid Spin. "Come on, just this once. Please?"

The face on its back turned into a frown. Misty smiled. "Seems that you two have some issues yet to be dealt with. Now, Starmie, use Water Pulse!"

Spinarak let out a screech as the attack hit it. "No, Spinarak!" I yelled.

"Now, let's finish this!" she said. "Starmie, use Swift!"

I watched in horror as the attack flew straight at my struggling Pokemon, and at that precise moment, I made a decision. I dove for Spinarak, scooping it into my arms and shielding it from the attack.

It gazed at me in disbelief, and I smiled faintly. "I know you don't like me, but I'll keep trying to be your friend," I murmured. "I won't give up."

Its eyes narrowed in determination, and lithely it sprung out of my arms, spitting a long, thick line of webbing at Starmie. I watched in awe as it operated by itself completely, without my instruction. The webbing wove around Starmie and tightened in a constricting hold, and as it was struggling, Spinarak sank its mandibles into it.

"Constrict and Leech Life," I murmured. Little did I know that the bonds between trainer and Pokemon were enough to unleash powerful reserves of energy.

A few seconds later, Starmie weakened, and finally collapsed. "You did it, Spinarak, you did it!" I cried out joyfully. It let out a happy cry and leapt into my arms, legs and all. Misty wordlessly withdrew her Pokemon, and smiled fondly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Friends

**Kathy**

"Well. Not bad for a beginner." Misty smiled and held out her hand. "It's wonderful to know that I played a part in helping you and your Pokemon to bond."

"Thank you," I said happily, prying Spinarak from my face and withdrawing it. "It was a pleasure battling you."

She nodded. "You have proven yourself worthy of the Cascade Badge. Wear this with honor, and please do accept this gift from me."

She handed me the badge and a TM. "This TM contains Water Pulse. It can cause Confusion, and you'll find it's a very helpful move to have."

I pinned the badge next to the Boulder Badge. "Thanks very much. Can I teach Water Pulse to my Wingull?"

"It's your Pokemon. Go ahead."

"Okay." I sent Wingull out and handed it the TM. It looked at it curiously for a moment before grabbing it in its beak, moving it around. The disk glowed briefly and vanished.

"Did it work?" I squatted down and stroked its head gently. "One way to find out. Wingull, use Water Pulse!"

It sprayed a powerful pulse of water at me. "Whoa," I mumble, my head still ringing. "Okay, it works." I withdrew it and set to work on squeezing the water out of my hair.

"Not many people have defeated me. You, Red and Blue are among the few. Tell me, are you traveling with anyone right now?" Misty asked, trying not to grin in amusement.

I blinked. "Wait a sec. You said Blue defeated you. That would mean you know him, right?"

"Yeah. You know him too?" She asked.

"Know him? I am _traveling_ with said Mr. Cool."

"Really? Where is he now?"

"Just a little outside Cerulean City. He's taking a nap," I explained.

Misty looked excited. "Wow, I haven't seen him in such a long time. I've heard that he recently defeated the fifth gym leader. Can you take me to see him? He's a really old friend of mine."

"Sure. Come on, then." I started to walk towards the exit of the building, but before I walked five steps there was a loud, attention-catching crack from inside my backpack.

The two of us froze and Misty slowly turned her stare onto my backpack. "Um…do you have anything in there that's deserving of attention?" She asked.

"I have an egg…" I started, understanding dawning on me. "That's it! The egg must be hatching!"

"Okay, get it out of the bag then!"

I rummaged in the bag and extracted the egg, now with a long crack down its side. "I nearly forgot all about it."

We both knelt on the white platform and watched as the egg moved about slightly, the slit elongating as the young Pokemon struggled to get free. Finally, cracks spread out all over the egg and the top part lifted to reveal a funny-looking orange head.

"That's a Trapinch?" I asked, a little disappointed. I was expecting something a little more majestic (like Flygon) and a little less like an orange tortoise.

"Yeah. It's kinda rare in this region, though. It's a Pokemon worth keeping," Misty replied, patting its head fondly.

I looked at it again doubtfully. It looked nothing at all like the sleek, powerful Flygon. Did Jed accidentally give me the wrong egg?

"Tra-pinch!" it cried cheerfully, nuzzling my hand. Forcing a small smile to hide my disappointment, I stroked it and put it in a Pokeball. "Okay. Let's go."

We went outside and I led Misty towards the spot I last saw Blue. To my relief, he had stayed put, and judging from the soft snores, he was soundly asleep, his sandy bangs covering part of his face in a way that wasn't entirely unattractive.

_Let's be evil, shall we?_ I thought, grinning as an old nursery rhyme came to mind.

"Little Boy Blue, come blow your horn, the sheep's in the meadow, the cow's in the corn," I sang, grinning widely.

Misty, catching on, continued with a sparkle of amusement in her eyes. "But where is the boy who looks after the sheep?"

"He's under the haystack, fast asleep." I went on, shuddering with suppressed laughter. To imagine _Blue_, one of the best trainers and most sought-after guys being _Little Boy Blue_ was simply hilarious.

"Will you go wake him?" Misty sang.

"No, not I. For if I do-"

"He's sure to cry!" we both sang loudly and collapsed in a fit of hysterical giggles.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Blue**

I cracked an eye open at the sound of giggling. Girls. Sheesh. Couldn't they see I was sleeping here?

I pushed myself up to a sitting position and rubbed my eyes. As I caught sight of Kathy and Misty rolling about on the grass laughing their heads off, my annoyance turned into bewilderment. What the heck is so funny?

"Kathy? Misty? Why the heck are you two rolling on the grass?" I asked, getting up to my feet and walking closer.

They paused, glanced at me and burst into hysterical giggles again.

Okay, that was weird.

"Um, girls? Would you please tell me what's going on?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Misty held up a hand and tried (but not really succeeding) to stop her laughter. "Sorry. We were just…singing a nursery rhyme and…" She started giggling.

"Little Boy Blue!" Kathy yelled and the two started giggling again.

Okay. I think I get it. Not.

Obviously my bewilderment showed on my face because the two girls started coughing in an attempt to stop laughing. "Sorry. I just remembered an old nursery rhyme and it kinda made us crack up." A wide grin spread across her face. "Little Boy Blue."

I get it now. "Not funny," I muttered.

Misty hurriedly changed the subject. "Well, Kathy defeated me," she said, her voice formal again. "Not unexpected for a student of your teaching." She smiled.

"Really?" I glanced at Kathy, and she gave me a shy smile. "I was under the impression that she did most of her learning by herself." _Hmph. She dared call me Little Boy Blue? I'll show her..._

"Then she's not bad for a beginner." Misty's tone turned serious, and she shot a sideways glance at Kathy. "You'd better accompany her if she's to challenge Lieutenant Surge."

I nodded, getting her unspoken message. _Keep her safe._ That was what she meant. The third gym leader was a man of unknown origin and therefore not to be trusted. But it was best not to let Kathy know. She'd freak.

"Okay, I gotta run now. Duty calls." We shook hands, and Misty waved. "Been nice seeing you!"

I watched her as she ran back to the gym. So Kathy had defeated Misty on her first try? Not bad, but still not good enough. More efficiency needed.

I glanced at her. "Anything to report?"

"No." She paused. "Actually, yes. I kinda fixed the relationship thing with Spinarak."

"And what did you learn?"

"That the 'boss' solution is not always the best," she replied smugly. "The 'friend' solution's much better." She looked up at me as we walked towards the south of Cerulean City. "You always use the 'boss' solution, don't you?"

I couldn't keep my eyes from flickering to hers curiously. What did she mean? As we approached a tree in our way, she rolled her eyes. "Now how do we get through this?"

I raised an eyebrow, and sent out Scyther. "Use Cut," I commanded, and with a powerful slice, the tree toppled to the ground.

Her eyes widened. "Awesome!"

I let a small smile creep onto my face, but her words previously still disturbed me. Wasn't the calm, collected mode of a trainer whose Pokemon obey his every word without question the best? Shouldn't the line between master and Pokemon be clearly defined? If you let a Pokemon be equal with you, wouldn't it raise problems in battling and commanding?

The questions plagued me, but to them I had no answer. Silently I cursed myself for letting her make me uncertain, but I had to know. She exuded the same friendliness and warmth to everyone like Red did.

Fools. To expose too much was to expose oneself to risk. Bonds that are formed hurt when they're broken.

Could it be that I was wrong?

"Oh, and my egg hatched," Kathy added, showing me her Pokeball with a Trapinch in it. I nodded unconcernedly and turned back to the road.

"Where are we going?" she asked. I nodded in the direction of a small building with a slanted roof. "There," I replied.

"That shed? Why are we going into a shed?"

"It's not a shed." I pushed the door open, revealing a flight of stairs leading underground. "It's a passageway."

She sighed unsurely. "I hate dark places," she muttered, and followed me in. "They're stinky."

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Sorry! Been really busy.


	8. Truth

**Blue**

Great. Just great. I glared at the once-again paranoid Kathy who was clinging to my arm like some sort of arm-band.

"Tell me what's so scary about dark places," I muttered.

"I don't know," she mumbled. "And that's precisely why I'm scared."

"There is _nothing_ here except for you, me and the occasional wild Rattata," I said in irritation. "Unless you're still scared of the dark, of course."

"Can we stop for the evening?" she whimpered. "I'm tired and I'm really scared."

I sighed. "Fine."

Her eyes lit up and she threw her arms around me. "Thank you."

I froze. She hugged me. She _hugged _me. Okay. Don't blush. Don't blush.

I glanced at her. She was unslinging her backpack and sitting down on the floor like she didn't know she just hugged me.

I was confused. Very confused. Was being generous with affection truly the best way to do things? I didn't understand. At all.

But I hid my confusion and sat down beside her with a perfectly straight face. (Yeah, I can do that. Get over it.) Perhaps, when the time comes, I'll know for sure.

Almost as if she could read my thoughts, Kathy looked up at me as I lounged on a rock beside her. "Why are you always so cold, Blue?" she asked quietly.

I glanced at her silently. This was not a relevant question. It was not necessary, and was basically a waste of time. But still, I couldn't blame the kid for being curious.

She rolled her eyes when I didn't answer in the next ten seconds. "See? You're doing it again. What is _wrong_ with you? Did you get some sort of temporary muteness sickness or anything?"

A smile tugged at the ends of my lips again. She was good.

"Nothing is wrong with me. It's basically who I am," I say quietly, still staring straight ahead. "Emotions cloud your thoughts and make your plans and strategies less effective. And basically, anything that is unnecessary is eliminated for maximum speed and efficiency."

I glanced at her again. "And that includes unnecessary talking."

She frowned, and looked down. "Are all good trainers like you?" she asked. "I mean, if I want to be a great trainer, do I have to be like you and act all cool and confident? I don't want to be like that. Cold and emotionless. If that's what a trainer must become, then I'm not so sure I want to be a trainer. I didn't run away just to be forced into this."

I gazed at her, lost for words. Run away…?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kathy**

The memories of my past slipped into the front of my mind uncalled for, and it was a moment before I noticed that Blue had stopped talking.

I looked up at him to see him gazing at me like he didn't know what to do next. He looked like he was torn between keeping his silence and prodding me for more. And for that moment, I was grateful he didn't just ask all the questions he needed to know the answers to straight away without considering my feelings.

He was changing, and I felt happy he was.

Wordlessly, I hugged him again, grateful for his growing sensitive nature.

He stared at me in utter confusion. "Um…Kathy? Why are you…hugging me?"

"Because you're becoming sensitive and I like that," I mumbled into his shirt.

His eyes softened, and he stroked my hair comfortingly. "If it's okay, can you tell me everything? Why did you choose to be a trainer? Normally girls go for contests."

I sat up and wiped away a stray tear. "I wanted freedom. I wanted friends who would always be there for me. I wanted companions who knew me well and loved me for who I am. I chose to become a trainer, because I could run free, wherever I liked, because I could have Pokemon companions who loved me for being me. I wanted friends."

"My mother wanted me to go into contests, and ever since I was young she kept pushing me to learn how to dress Pokemon up. I don't like that, and I know many Pokemon don't either. I tried to tell her I didn't want that, but she never let me get a word in. It's always 'Oh, Katherine, of course you want to be a contest queen, every girl wants to. Now run along and practice dressing up.' I hated it."

"And when I went to school, my mother expected me to enroll in the Contest academy, but just to spite her; I enrolled in the Trainer academy. It wasn't long before I discovered it was a lot more fun than just doing performances and dressing up."

"Then?" Blue asked quietly as I paused. "What about the time when Gramps – I mean Professor Oak gave you your Pokemon?"

I looked away guiltily. "My mom dropped me off and said she'd be back soon. She wanted me to pick a cute one. She said cute ones were more likely to win contests."

"And to spite her again, you picked one that wasn't the cutest," Blue finished for me. "And then you begged me to teach you so that your mom would have nothing to say."

I nodded. "Then I just slipped off. Away from her. Away from stupid contests and frilly pink dresses." I gestured to my simple T-shirt and cargo pants. "Then, when I had Pokemon, I tried to make friends with them, and when Spinarak finally accepted me…well, you have no idea how happy I was."

I glanced at my Pokeballs fondly. "Friendship. True friendship, without judgment. Without reason. That's what I was searching for. Not frilly pink dresses and ribbons. Gym badges. A team. Companions." I leaned my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around me.

"I didn't become a trainer because of something that," Blue said quietly, looking straight ahead. "I chose this path plainly because I wanted to be the best. I wanted an aim in life, and this was the most challenging and most rewarding path I could take. And yet, I had a rival. A blundering rival who knew nothing of discipline and strategy and yet equaled me in strength. It wasn't fair."

His eyes slid to the Pokeballs slung at his waist. "It was…confusing. Clearly I was using the more effective way, but why…why was he able to rival me? It wasn't possible. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't believe it. Then you came along."

He glanced at me.

"Here was another blundering trainer-"

"Who are you calling 'blundering'?" I interrupted hotly.

"Fine. _Not-so-efficient._ Happy?"

"Happy."

"Yeah. You're just like him. Open and cheerful and on the road to success. How does that work? I don't understand. Your type was never made for true battles."

I smiled faintly. "Figures. Just hanging with you for the past two weeks tells me that you're not the social type."

He raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

"You hardly ever entertain anyone, you don't chat unless it's important, and you just keep moving like you have a train to catch-"

"What's wrong with that?" he asked quietly.

"You don't take time to appreciate the small things in life. You don't make friends, don't make bonds. You're just… so _lonely_," I murmured. "When pokemon and trainers bond, it's more than just following orders. They give you their full cooperation because they trust you and want to make you happy. Not just because they're, like, your slaves or something. There's a difference."

He chuckled, his eyes closing and his head tilting backwards slightly. "Well. It's just been two weeks and the teacher has become the student. Don't I just have a lot to learn."

I grinned, and settled down before I noticed that _he was holding me._ Okaaay…

I glared at him. "Being your student does not mean you get to make a pass at me. So hands off. Now."

"Huh?" he started in confusion.

I bonked his forehead with my knuckles (yay, I actually managed to _hit_ him) and he toppled backwards, letting go of me.

"Hey! What was that for?" he protested.

"For not taking your mitts off me," I replied tartly.

He scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Okay. Suit yourself."

I made myself comfortable and turned my back on him, but not before I caught his under-his-breath mutterings.

"First, she gets all emotional and hugs me, _then_ she hits me for hugging her back. What is with these girls?"

I turned around and hugged him from behind. "Okay, sorry."

I turned back, and Blue mutters something else.

"I need a girl manual."

xxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Sorry for taking forever to update! It's been exam period, needed to cram for tests. And to those who have subscribed but not reviewed, let me say something. _Shame on you._ I will not eat you for reviewing. Come on, a person needs encouragement. More reviews mean faster updates.

Peace out, Kakashiz


	9. When Sparks Fly

**Blue**

"Wake up. Wake. Now."

Someone prodded my forehead and I blinked my sleepy eyes open to see Kathy's face centimetres from mine.

"Argh!" I backpedalled away from her in surprise and shock. "What the _heck_ are you doing?"

"Waking you up," she replied innocently. "You told me to wake you up at eight so I woke you up at eight. Where are we going next?"

"Right." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Don't ever, _ever_ do that again," I muttered crossly. "Nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I'm not scary, am I?"

"No, you're not…"

I did not want to explain to her that I was freaked because I don't like girls close to me. Blame the fangirls. Ever since they started following me, I'd had enough of girls clinging to me. It's claustrophobic. Imagine yourself in a tangle of hands and arms all tryng to pull you into pieces and you get what I feel. Bleah.

"You haven't answered my second question," Kathy quipped, handing me my backpack.

"What question?"

She rolled her eyes. "Let me repeat it to you, Mr. Absentminded. Where. Are. We. Going. Next?"

Normally, anyone who dared say that to my face would have the floor wiped with their pokemon. But, this time, it was different.

"Vermillion City."

I'm fine with Kathy. Maybe because I can push her buttons.

"And I'm gonna have to do my own stuff at Saffron City."

"Whaaaaaat?" She whined. "Again?"

I grinned and said nothing. She didn't have to know I was lying.

Because this time, it was too dangerous to leave her be.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Kathy**

Hmph. Stupid, heartless, self-centred jerk.

"I won't stay," I mumbled stubbornly. "I'm going with you."

He raised an eyebrow. "You do know there's a gym there, don't you?"

I perked up. "Really? Who's the gym leader?"

A shadow passed his face. "Lieutenant Surge," he murmured. "Master of electric types."

"Is he also your friend?" I asked brightly.

He looked at me like I was psycho or something. "No."

"Oh." It was a valid question! Seeing how he got along with Brock and Misty, I thought he would get along fine with this Mr. Surge. Whoever he was.

"So… what's good against Electric types?" I asked.

"Figure that out yourself," he muttered. "Like it isn't clear enough."

"Erm… Earth types?"

"_Ground_ types. Yes."

"But I don't have – wait a sec." I pulled out a Pokeball. "Trapinch?"

"Yeah…" Blue pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are just like Red. Totally dense."

I stuck out my tongue at him. "Meanie."

xxxxxxxxx

"Trapinch! Use Mud-Slap!" I commanded, and obediently it sent a burst of mud at the rock in front of us. We were near the end of the tunnel, taking a break from walking.

"Good shot. Guess that's all settled." I glanced at Blue who was training with Charmeleon. "Fire Spin," he commanded, and a vortex of flame shot out from Charmeleon's mouth, singing the grass a good twenty feet off. Awesome.

I looked back at my short, funny-looking Trapinch a little uncertainly. I wasn't sure if it could ever live up to Charmeleon's awesomeness. But still.

"Blue?" I asked suddenly. "Can I battle you?"

He looked up and raised his eyebrow. "Are you just looking for some entertainment or do you genuinely want to know who will win?" he asked dryly.

"Um…sort of both." _Great. Why couldn't I just keep my big fat mouth shut? Now I'm so gonna be creamed._

A smile tugged up the corners of his lips. "Well, I could do with a training dummy. Let's make this interesting. You alright with going all out on my Charmeleon alone? I need a challenge."

I glanced at Charmeleon a little unsurely. It was strong, I knew, but Blue gave me the advantage in numbers. Maybe it was worth a try. I nodded, withdrawing Trapinch.

First things first. Now, Charmeleon was a Fire type, so that meant Wingull would fare best against it. "Wingull, I choose you!" I yelled, throwing the Pokeball. Blue gestured at me to make the first move.

"Wingull, use Water Pulse and follow up with Wing Attack!"

"Charmeleon, use Metal Claw!"

The Steel-type attack countered my first one, but the Wing Attack got through before it could react. "Hah!" I cheered as it stumbled.

"It that the best you've got?" he asked unconcernedly as Charmeleon got back on its feet. "Fire Spin!"

"Wingull, counter it with Water Gun, full force!" I yelled, and a great explosion of steam filled the air as the attacks collided.

"I'm just warming up," I countered boldly, masking my inner terror. "Wingull, use Supersonic!"

Charmeleon dodged it easily and sent another Fire Spin Wingull's way, knocking it out with an expertly placed Iron Tail.

"One down, four to go. Give me your best." Blue smirked.

I gritted my teeth at his smug, higher-and-mightier-than-thou expression. I swear, I'll wipe that smirk off his face myself.

"Ralts, come on out!" I sent it out.

"Ra-lts!" It trilled. I stared Blue down in determination. No way I was losing this.

"Okay, Ralts, let's do the manoeuvre we practiced. Operation Speed!"

"Ralts!" It said in agreement, and launched itself forward. As Charmeleon braced for imminent impact, Ralts suddenly Teleported behind it and used Confusion.

"Good one!" I said encouragingly.

Blue smiled. "I didn't expect you to actually form a plan. Not bad. But I'm not over yet. Charmeleon, Tactic A3."

"Char!" It used Smokescreen, clouding the place in dark smog. I coughed. "Damn! Now we can't see him."

A sound of metal slashing through air filled my ears, and I heard Ralts' cry of pain. Damn. Triple damn. I need to think. Fast.

"Ralts! Use Double Team and spread out!"

"Ralts!" A faint humming sound and a soft glow filled the air as Ralts made five copies of itself and Teleported all over the place.

"Good!" I said as the smoke cleared slightly and I caught sight of Charmeleon casting around at the copies in confusion. "Now attack!"

Blue's eyes narrowed. "Charmeleon, use Ember and scorch the area!" A burst of flame spewed out of Charmeleon's mouth, passing cleanly through two copies.

"C'mon, Ralts, attack," I muttered, Ralts floating passively with its eyes glowing. Suddenly, its eyes opened, and a barrage of colourful leaves flew at Charmeleon. It dodged, but not before sustaining a few cuts.

Now Blue knew which one was the real Ralts. "Charmeleon, Fire Spin!"

"Use that attack again!" I yelled. The colourful leaves collided with the vortex of fire, and guess who gave way.

The vortex.

Nah, just kidding. Fire versus…Grass, I guess, equals singed grass.

As I withdrew my fainted Ralts, I glanced at Blue who had his eyebrows in his fringe. "Magical Leaf? Not bad for a Ralts."

I pursed my lips. As far as I could see, Charmeleon was barely hurt. This was tough, but I was not going down. Girls have egos too, you know. I was not going to lose when Blue made it so easy on me.

So, Wingull and Ralts down, Treecko, Spinarak and Trapinch left. The one that stood the best chance was Trapinch, so I went with it.

"Go, Trapinch! You use Headbutt!"

"Tra!" It charged at quite an alarming speed, tackling Charmeleon head-on in its guts and sending it flying. "Now use Dig!" I yelled.

As Trapinch burrowed underground (again at an alarming speed, I felt glad I had spent some time working on some Earth- I mean, _Ground_ type moves with it. It was definitely gonna give me a much needed edge.

"Charmeleon, dodge the attack and use Screech!" Blue commanded extra fast. Charmeleon back-flipped out of Trapinch's way and let out an unearthly screech, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on edge. Trapinch cringed, and Charmeleon took the chance to double-swipe it with Metal Claw and Iron Tail.

Trapinch faltered. "Hang on, Trapinch, you can do it! Keep dodging and use Mud-Slap!"

Charmeleon countered the attacks easily. "Use Bite!" Blue commanded, just as I yelled, "Use Headbutt!" The two Pokemon charged at each other, crashing together with a _thud_ and a small explosion of smoke.

Observation as smoke cleared : fainted Trapinch plus battered Charmeleon. Hypothesis : Chances of survival dwindling to single digits.

Okay. Charmeleon's looking hurt now, but my remaining two Pokemon were not exactly fireproof. On the contrary.

This. Is. Seriously. Tough.

Having no choice, I decided to leave my trump (now not so trump) Pokemon for last, and sent out Spinarak. "Spinarak, use Constrict, then follow up with Poison Sting!"

The lines of webbing tied itself around Charmeleon, effectively slowing it down and cutting off its movement. In one swift motion, Spinarak landed itself on Charmeleon's back and stung it.

**Blue**

I get her plan. She's trying to get Charmeleon poisoned and thus give herself an edge. Well, that's not gonna happen.

"Charmeleon! Drop and roll!" I yelled, and it obeyed, throwing itself on its back and squashing Spinarak. It loosened its grip, and Charmeleon used that small window of time to struggle free of its bindings.

"Now use Fire Fang!"

The spider screeched in pain. "Spinarak!" Kathy yelled, her voice worried. "Just keep using Leech Life!"

"Not on my watch you don't," I muttered. "Charmeleon, Ember!"

Two words. Instant KO.

"Oh, no." She cradled Spinarak in her arms. "You did great, Spi. Now have a good rest." She withdrew it and stared at me hesitantly. I understood her feeling. We were now officially one-on-one, and I had the type advantage.

"Treecko, I'm counting on you. Use Quick Attack!"

Treecko vanished in a blur of speed, charging Charmeleon before reappearing back where it started. "Good, now use Absorb!"

"Good try. Not. Fire Spin!"

The familiar vortex of flames roared towards Treecko, enveloping it in fire, and I was confident that everything was over.

"Treecko!" Kathy yelled.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, a glow filled the air. She squeaked in surprise whereas I shielded my eyes with my forearm. Could it be...?

"Gro-vyle!" I heard a deeper cry from within the blinding light. Then, as the brightness faded, I saw the long, lithe frame of Treecko's evolved form.

A bruised, but nevertheless quite attractive-looking Grovyle came into sight. Kathy's eyes were wide as saucers.

"What happened?"

"Evolution," I replied simply. "Most Pokemon undergo a physical change, or you could say, growth, when they have reached a particular level of experience. The transformation triggers a boost in power, and generally happens no more than two times."

"Is your Charmeleon evolved?" she asked.

"Yes. It is in the stage two form, like your Grovyle."

"Cool!" Her eyes shone. "Grovyle, you're now on the same wavelength as Charmeleon! We can do this!" Confidence filled her gaze.

_Not quite,_ I refrained from saying. If my predictions were accurate, Charmeleon would evolve soon.

"If I'm not mistaken, your Grovyle should be able to use Fury Swipes and Razor Leaf now," I put in for her benefit.

"Really? Then let's give it a try. Razor Leaf!"

The flurry of spinning leaves unleashed by Grovyle was burnt to a crisp by Charmeleon's Fire Spin.

"Okay, Razor Leaf failed. Fury Swipes!"

"Counter it with Metal Claw!"

It was an even fight, seeing how Grovyle was faster and Charmeleon was more powerful. The swiping that went on between them was nearly too fast to see.

Then, it happened. The evolution. The blinding glow.

Charizard let out an almighty roar, now towering above Grovyle.

Kathy shrank back, staring up at it in terror. "I forfeit," she said in a tiny voice. Because, any hopes she had of winning were instantly squashed as she took in the magnificent dragon that was Charizard.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Sososososo sorry for the loooong update. Been wrestling with a mad bout of writer's block. So, this is a bit longer to make up. Will be working on the next chappie soon.


	10. New Enemy

**Kathy**

Hypothesis revised: Chances of survival dwindling to zero.

Conclusion: Yours truly is officially creamed.

And before any of you start berating me for giving up so easily, let me say something: Even though I've faced down an Onix which is easily as large as a Charizard, that time _I_ had the type advantage and not the other way round. Plus, a fire-breathing dragon with wings and claws isn't exactly what would inspire confidence in its opponent either.

"So you forfeit," Blue said, looking like he was trying hard not to smirk. "A clever but disappointing choice. Unlike Red, who would always push himself to the end."

"Who's Red?"

"My rival."

"Oh. Do I have a rival?"

He facepalmed. "How would I know?"

"Then never mind." I withdrew with pride my first evolved Pokemon. "Now what do we do?"

"The obvious," he replied, all traces of emotion gone again from his face. "Since we're quite close to Vermillion City, we'll hit the Pokemon Centre and go visit the gym."

"Okey-dokey!" Cheerfully I trotted on through the grass, having learned from Blue a long time ago that wild Pokemon were nothing to be afraid of. Except maybe the bugs, but then again, they're sort of okay. I wondered what Vermillion City would be like.

"Vermillion City is one of the most frequented harbors in Kanto," Blue said from somewhere very close behind me, like half an inch from my ear, and I jumped, squeaking in surprise.

"Gah! What are you, a friggin ninja?" I screeched at him, my heart pounding. Great. First he reads my mind, then he goes all ninja and sneaks up on me. This guy is creepy. I have no idea why he has so many fans.

"In a way, yes," he replied in amusement, falling into step beside me. "If you don't count the fact that I don't have shuriken and I don't climb walls. You can get Koga for that."

"Who the hell is Koga?"

"Fifth gym leader. Master of Poison types."

"Sounds more like 'Toga' spelled wrong if you ask me."

"Don't insult gym leaders you don't know."

"He can't hear me."

"You never know."

I stared at him for a moment. And then I got paranoid and kept glancing around again. But when the city came into view, all paranoia vanished.

"Whoa." I gaped at the bustling harbour that was Vermillion City. There were ships all over the place. Sailors dotted the area, ship crews ran to and fro hauling boxes along. And amongst them all I saw the gym, placed majestically right next to the shoreline.

"So, shall we go straight to the gym or check the place out first?" Blue asked.

Dilemma. Conflict. Indecision. Confusion. You get the picture.

I wanted my gym badge ASAP. I also wanted to explore. I couldn't decide. I mulled it over as I absently handed my pokeballs to the nurse in the Vermillion Pokemon Centre.

Okay. The gym badge was more important. The gym it was, then. "Go straight to the gym."

"Okay. Let's go." Blue tilted his head in the direction of the gym, and started walking.

Something clicked in my mind just then and I stopped in my tracks. "Whoa, whoa, wait a sec. _Let's_ go? I thought you weren't going."

He shrugged. "Well, I changed my mind."

I didn't know how I knew, but I was somehow very sure that he intended to come with me all along. Maybe it was the amused grin on his face.

My face burned. So, he just wanted to freak me out and have fun watching me, eh? Stupid jerk. Oh, did I say that before? Ah, who cares. It was definitely worth saying again.

Stupid jerk.

I didn't know whether to be happy or mad. I wanted to punch him in the face and I wanted to hug him. As it was, I decided on something more evil.

"Ralts, use Confusion!"

It kinda came out better than I expected. Ralts lifted Blue into the air and dangled him by an ankle. Ha-ha! The great Blue... Upside down! And this impossible deed was done by no other than his apprentice, Kathy! Applause!

"Hey, hey! Cut that out!" He struggled, limbs flailing. His shirt turned inside out and flopped over his face, revealing his tanned torso to the world.

It was fun for the first five seconds.

Then Blue remembered he also had Pokemon and sent out Golduck.

"Confusion!" he commanded.

I yelped as Golduck yanked me into the air by an ankle using Confusion. Now we were both dangling upside-down in the middle of the city and people were staring at us.

"Let me down!" I demanded, trying to squirm around and keep my shirt in place. "It's rude to do this to a girl!"

"Serves you right," he called back, smirking. Somehow he managed to keep his dignity and confidence while dangling upside down by his ankle. "Your own fault for messing with me."

"Let. Me. Down." I growled. "Now."

"Let's see you do the same first," he retorted.

"Ralts, let him down," I muttered grudgingly. Stupid mastermind. I hope he falls on his head.

As Ralts let him down, he spun around gracefully and landed on his hands and feet. Whereas I landed with a thump very unceremoniously on my front.

Grumpily, I withdrew my Pokemon and stomped off to the gym. "Hmph. Stupid Mr-higher-and-mightier-than-thou. I'll kick your ass someday. Mark my words," I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that."

"Shut up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Blue**

It just kept getting better and better. Besides being a constant source of amusement, Kathy also gave me lots of ideas on how to play pranks. Muahahahaha.

The gym loomed before us, and my smile faded. Lieutenant Surge was a dangerous man, and I speak from experience. That innocent girl traipsing along before me right now couldn't possibly know what awaited her.

If I had my way, I'd stop her from going, but firstly, I wasn't her dad and secondly, there were no other places where you could get the Thunder badge. Go figure.

A sapling blocked our path. Kathy glared at it, and tried to squeeze around it. Which ended in an epic fail. Obviously she's too fat.

"Stupid tree," she muttered. "You just _have_ to block every place I wanna go, eh?"

I couldn't help smirking. "There's a HM for that. Cut. Your Grovyle should be able to learn it." I reached into my backpack and pulled out a shiny disk. "Here." I tossed it to her.

She stared at it. "What's a HM?"

"Hidden Machine," I replied. "Now teach it."

She turned her stare on me. "You're giving it to me?"

"Nah. Just lending."

"Don't they vanish after using?'

"HM's don't."

"Okaaay." She sent out Grovyle and handed it the disk. There was a brief glow, and when it faded, nothing seemed to have changed. Grovyle was still holding the HM Cut.

"Okay, give it back." I grabbed the HM and slipped it back into my bag. "Now," I addressed Kathy. "Tell it to use Cut."

"Um... use Cut on that tree!"

Grovyle spun around, its arm disappearing in a blur of speed as it slashed the tree. For a moment, nothing happened.

"Aw, it didn't-" she started, and the top part of the tree slid sideways with a perfectly straight severed line. Kathy's jaw fell open.

"Wow. That's awesome."

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Go on."

She withdrew Grovyle and trotted towards the door.

I followed her closely as we entered the gym, eyes wide and ears pricked for any sign of traps, ambushers, et cetera. Surge was an ex-soldier, and there was no knowing what he could have up his sleeve. There could be trip wires, smoke bombs, ambushes...

Okay, okay, I'm paranoid. But I'm only doing it for Kathy. There's nothing like a defenseless chick to make you keep your eyes peeled.

…

I meant 'chick' as in 'baby chicken', not 'cute girl', okay? Don't get me wrong. I hate being gotten wrong.

The gym was deserted.

At least, the common room was. But beyond the wall, where the gym leader's room was, I heard voices.

"This is not going well." I heard Lt. Surge's gravelly voice. "That boy Red is interfering with our plans. We're being hindered from our purpose by a mere kid. I say we dispose of him."

A chill ran up my spine. Red was in trouble.

"Easier said than done, Surge," came a woman's voice I didn't recognize. "You, of all people, should know that a boy like him will not easily be defeated. And of course, there is the matter of that rival of his, who I hear is quite formidable in his own right. Things will be complicated if we interfere."

"But we cannot let the kid continue!" Surge protested. "He will lay our plans to waste!"

"I shall deal with him when he comes. In the meantime, stay low and watch for other problems," the woman replied. "I will-"

Kathy chose that moment to ask really loudly: "Who's there?"

I clapped my hand over her mouth, but the damage was done. The conversation came to an abrupt halt, and silence reigned.

Then…

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" The woman said, walking into our line of sight, Surge close behind her. She looked young and slim, her long dark hair falling past her waist. "Visitors, Surge?"

"Challengers, probably," he said, eyeing us up. "And unfortunate eavesdroppers." His eyes fell on me. "Well, if it isn't little boy Blue. You're Red's rival, aren't you? Long time no see." He glanced at his companion. "May I?'

"I'll leave that up to you. But dispose of them." Upon saying that, the woman sent out a Kadabra. "Teleport!"

She vanished, leaving the two of us with an evil ex-soldier. Surge cracked his knuckles, grinning. "To what do I owe this visit? If I remember correctly, I do have a score to settle with you, too. That little brat Red will have to wait."

"I'm not here to battle you, Surge," I said stiffly. "Merely to supervise."

He glanced at Kathy, who was staring at him curiously. "Oh, so this little squirt wants a Thunder badge, eh?"

Being the dense kid she was, she nodded eagerly.

Surge threw back his head and laughed. Don't get me wrong, it's pretty intimidating when he's about twice your height. "You? Challenge me? I thought it was pathetic enough when your little boyfriend and his rival came challenging. But _you_?" He laughed again.

I admired Kathy for what she did next. She was either really brave or really dumb.

Probably the latter.

"You're dumber than I thought if you think he's my boyfriend. He's _not_. Now why don't you give battling me a try before you jump to conclusions, fatso?"

Surge stared at her for a moment before roaring in laughter again. "I like you, kid. You've got pluck. Too bad you don't have the power to back it up. I could take you down with half my arsenal, easy."

"Bring it on, then!" she taunted. "You said it yourself. If I defeat half your arsenal, I get the Thunder badge. Trapinch, go!"

Surge smirked. Obviously he didn't think much of that handicap. To him, Kathy probably wouldn't survive his first Pokemon anyway. Honestly, I thought the same.

But actually, I was more worried about the unspoken consequences should she fail. I didn't think Surge would just let her go if she lost. And I didn't like what the woman said previously.

_"Dispose of them."_

xxxxxxxxx

A/N:

S.O.R.R.Y. Had lots of work and the connection went berserk for some reason. Hope you guys stay with me.

Oh, and if you like crack-up-laughing comedy, I recommend you check out 'Opposites Attract' by my pal Mystic Ghost. It has a bit of romance thrown in, too. It's based on the Johto map, so it can also serve as a basic walkthrough.

Peace out, Kakashiz


	11. Zapped

A/N: Yeah, sorry again for the long update. One word: Exams. Recently I noticed that people have been calling Gary bad names on the internet, and here I want to emphasize on the fact that the 'Blue' I like is based on the adventure version. The one with the loose purple shirt/sweater thingy and boots and a gold pendant plus a cold but not really cocky attitude. (No Corvette and cheer team!) But in this story, that Blue is more grown up and he now wears his signature black collared shirt and jeans without his pendant. And he's tall, lean and lanky. *sighs wistfully* The story is also sort of based on the adventure version.

Well. On with the story.

xxxxxxx

**Kathy**

Surge grinned as he sent out his Pokemon. "Okay, Raichu. Let's show 'em what we've got. Use Thunder and take it out!"

I didn't know that much about attacks, but I had a feeling that was a whopper.

"Trapinch, quick! Dig!"

But Raichu was faster, and a blinding flash filled my vision as the battlefield crackled with the force of the electric energy. Dread filled me. I doubted Trapinch would be able to survive that.

"Trapinch!" I yelled, straining to keep my eyes open in all the light.

But when the aftereffects of the Electric move faded, I saw Trapinch still standing strong, seemingly barely affected. It shook off the electric currents dancing across its back as if it was nothing and used Dig on a bewildered Raichu.

"Tch. Forgot that your tortoise is a Ground-type. Well, guess I'll have to do this the hard way. Raichu, Iron Tail!"

Okay. Trapinch was immune to Electric attacks. Just about gives me a very big edge.

"Trapinch! You're practically safe for now so use Mud-Slap, full force!"

"Tra!" A blast of mud hit Raichu straight in the face. Apparently Raichu didn't have many non-Electric moves, because Trapinch was gaining on it with every passing moment.

"Mud Shot!"

"Dig!"

"Headbutt!"

To put it simply, Raichu went down undignified, unceremonious and mud-caked whereas Trapinch was doing okay, having only sustained several Iron Tails and Body Slams that weren't that effective anyway. I had this thing, I thought.

But that was before I met Surge's Electabuzz.

"Well, kid. I must say you do qualify to battle me," Surge mused aloud. "But you'll see that a pathetic Ground-type won't even stand a chance against my best Pokemon. I might be down to my last, but you won't get past it that easily. Electabuzz, use Ice Punch!"

"Not good, Kathy!" Blue yelled. "Ground types fear Ice type attacks!"

Okay. Blue hardly ever gave advice during a trainer battle, but then again he was hardly ever present in most of my battles. And the fact that he would yell out such a piece of advice probably meant that I needed it.

"Trapinch! Whatever you do you _have_ to avoid this! Dig!" I hollered, and Trapinch made straight for the ground below it. For a moment there I thought it would make it, but I obviously underestimated Electabuzz's speed. In a blur of yellow, it streaked forward and delivered a frosty punch straight on Trapinch's oversized head. The attack was so strong it sent Trapinch flying backwards, a thin layer of white-blue ice coating part of its face.

Trapinch whimpered in pain, and struggled to get to its feet. Every attempt to attack was avoided and ruthlessly returned by that hatefully furry yellow pokemon. Finally, Electabuzz KO'd my sweet little orange tortoise with a well-placed Dynamicpunch, barely even tired itself. This was probably gonna be a long, hard battle.

I stared at Electabuzz intently as I withdrew Trapinch. It had good speed and crazy attack. As it was, Surge probably believed that offence was the best defence. Not that I had a chance to test that theory. So, maybe a little aerial maneuverability would work in my favor.

Mindful of Wingull's doubled weakness to Electric, I planned to just send it in for a few quick attacks then switch it out again. Hopefully Surge wouldn't go straight for the kill.

"Wingull, I'm relying on you for this," I murmured. "I need to get Electabuzz good and confused. Water Pulse, then follow up with Supersonic!"

I supposed I had to thank my lucky stars that Wingull had the Keen Eye ability. For this time, at least, both attacks connected, and Electabuzz became good and confused.

Surge scowled. "You little kids and your puny distractions. I'll teach you that straight on attack is always the best! Electabuzz, Thunder!"

Somewhere amidst Blue's warnings and the deafening crackle of lethal electricity, I heard Wingull's squawk of terror. Since Electabuzz was confused, Surge would definitely tell it to use a large scale attack which wouldn't be likely to miss. Unfortunately, since his pokemon couldn't see where its target was, it would simply fill the room with electricity.

I knew I should have had the sense to duck and avoid most of the electric currents, but somehow the only thing that mattered to me then was Wingull's safety. I knew it would be knocked out if I didn't do something fast.

"Wingull, return!" I yelled, fumbling with my pokeballs a moment before the blast of electricity radiating outward from Electabuzz hit me. A cry of pain escaped my lips as my body spasmed with who knows how much voltage.

At least Wingull would be safe.

When the flash once again cleared, I found myself crumpled on the cool marble tiles of the floor, my skin burning. Panting, I propped myself onto an elbow to see that Grovyle had somehow escaped its pokeball and shielded me, taking the brunt of the attack with its resistance to Electric. It would probably have hurt a lot more had that not happened.

"Thanks, Grovyle," I murmured, touched. Then I felt Blue's warm hands around my forearms, helping me up from behind. Tilting my head back, I had to stifle a sudden urge to giggle as I saw his hair standing rigidly on his head.

"I told you to duck," he muttered crossly.

"I couldn't just let Wingull be knocked out," I protested in return.

He opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something in reply, but seemed to think the better of it and stepped back.

"Grovyle. This is gonna be hard. Do you trust me?" I asked quietly. It was silent, then nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Okay. We have to take advantage of its confusion, so let's start off with Quick Attack then follow up with Fury Swipes. Go!"

Grovyle leapt off, claws extended, and crashed into Electabuzz before it had time to react. With a lot of growls and yelps the duo grappled with each other, Surge yelling out a string of orders that would make anyone confused. Then Electabuzz lashed out with another Ice Punch, effectively dislodging Grovyle and making it skid backwards.

"Absorb!" I yelled.

But the move that Grovyle used, although resembling the Grass move that I commanded, was not Absorb. Quizzically, I cast a quick glance at where Blue was standing, at the sidelines.

He, being a guy with (probably) quite keen eyesight, caught my glance and yelled back to me that that was Mega Drain, a stronger version of Absorb.

Okay. That's good, right?

Electabuzz shook itself violently, and when it looked up again, all traces of confusion were lost from its gaze.

Crap.

"Grovyle, use Cut!" I yelled, hoping that the attack could at least incapacitate Electabuzz. To say the truth, I had a feeling that this battle was going in my favor, but I wouldn't want to get my hopes up yet, because in a battle like this, anything could be possible.

Grovyle gave a curt nod, the leaves on its arms glowing as it leapt forward to attack Electabuzz.

**Blue**

I couldn't help but to watch as Kathy's starter Pokemon attacked with a grace that far surpassed many pokemon. It was expected, really. None of the Kanto starters had the speed to match the Treecko evolutions. Unfortunately, Electabuzz was doing a pretty good job of being a difficult opponent. Which was also pretty much expected, as Surge was renowned for that particular pokemon of his.

What was unexpected was the sudden flash of green as the original white glow of the move Cut turned into something more lethal and more suited to Grovyle's type. A jade-green streak. A flurry of leaves.

Leaf Blade.

I allowed a small smile to pull up the corner of my lips as Electabuzz was sent flying, with a lot more force than there would have been had Grovyle used any other physical attack. Well. The Grass-type pokemon had apparently learnt the signature move of its evolutions, and that would probably help her a lot in this battle, as there were no moves better suited to Grovyle's abilities.

Surge clearly saw the implications too, because he ordered Electabuzz to counter Kathy's next attempt at 'Cut' with a special attack, Thundershock. It was evident enough to me that he was trying to keep his distance from the move that could turn the tides of battle, and judging by his narrowed eyes and set jaw, he was probably plotting how to take this threat out as fast as possible.

Kathy, seemingly oblivious as always, kept commanding Grovyle to use 'that leaf Cut' again, Electabuzz in return giving it a wide berth and retaliating with long-range attacks which Grovyle easily dodged. I wondered how she was going to defeat this crafty duo. Annoy them to the brink of KOing themselves?

She, apparently, had other plans. As Electabuzz leapt a good distance backwards to avoid an attack, she yelled: "It's far enough now! Use Razor Leaf!"

_What was she thinking?_ I wondered. Surely she should know that it would just be countered-

"Electabuzz, use Shock Wave and counter that!"

Kathy smirked as Grovyle vanished in the split second Electabuzz's attention shifted. Many things suddenly became apparent to me. Kathy had planned this all along since Grovyle discovered Leaf Blade. Since she clearly saw that it was the most effective move, she would have to use it for the best effects. But getting close to Electabuzz was a difficult matter. So she made Electabuzz distracted with another move, making it believe that she had given up, and then got close with Agility before landing a straight hit.

I had to admire her for that. I never expected she would be capable of planning things like this. But then again, I probably didn't know her well enough.

Once again, Electabuzz was sent crashing to the ground, and this time, it stumbled as it attempted to get up.

"I guess the Thunder badge is as well as mine," Kathy said smugly.

"You speak too soon. Electabuzz, use Low Kick then follow up with Sky Uppercut!"

Oh great. He switched tacks. Although Fighting-type moves weren't his strong points, it would be much more effective against a Grass-type. Grovyle who was expecting Electric-type moves was taken off guard and pummeled hard, the kick putting it off-balance and the punch sending it into the air.

"Now finish it off with Thunderbolt!"

Before Kathy could respond to that, a crackling bolt of electricity hit Grovyle straight on, knocking it out. That Electabuzz was good. It was half-dead and yet it managed to hang on.

"Grovyle!" She knelt down beside it. "You did well. Now take a good rest." Withdrawing it, she looked up at Surge defiantly. "Ralts, you're up. Let's take him out!"

"Ra-lts!" it trilled.

"Let's start this with Operation Teleport. Go!"

Ralts instantly disappeared and starting flashing around the room like a malfunctioning video tape. It stayed in one spot for barely a second each time, firing a spray of colourful leaves every time. Electabuzz could hardly see it properly, let alone take aim.

Surge gritted his teeth, and in that split second, I knew he was going to command it to use Thunder.

"Kathy, down!" I yelled. One shock was bad, two… I didn't even want to think about it.

"What about Ralts?" she yelled back.

"It'll be fine! Just duck!"

This time, Kathy obeyed, and she dove to the ground just as the explosion of electricity filled the room.

When the light died away, a pair of battered pokemon came into sight – an Electabuzz and a Kirlia.

"Whoa. It evolved!" Kathy exclaimed.

"Kir-lia!"

"No time for celebrations. Watch out!" I yelled as the electric pokemon lunged for Kirlia.

The newly-evolved Psychic pokemon simply turned to face it and Electabuzz started floating into the air as Kirlia used Confusion to strangle it. Finally, Kirlia threw it into the air and used Psybeam on it, knocking it out.

"That's half your arsenal," I put in. "She wins."

Surge withdrew his Electabuzz sullenly. "Well, girl, I guess you do win. Here ya go. Your Thunder badge." He tossed the small yellow badge towards her, and she caught it neatly, withdrawing Kirlia.

"Thanks!" she said gleefully, holding it up to the light to see it glint. Bad mistake. Surge didn't like people rubbing in his losses.

"There's still the finale, kiddo," he added maliciously. "I was having a bit of fun with you, but now it's time to do my job. Voltorb, Electrode! Everyone out!"

"Holy..." I murmured as I took in the multitude of pokeball-like pokemon. There were like a hundred of them.

Three Magnemites surrounded Surge and created an electromagnetic field around him. "It was fun battling you, but I gotta go. Our secrets have to be safe. So adieu."

"Wait!" Kathy shouted. "But I beat you!"

He shrugged. "I promised you the Thunder badge. I never said I would let you go." He winked. "Orders, kid. I'll be seeing ya." He touched his forehead in a mock salute, then tossed a few smoke balls at us. "Use Selfdestruct!"

No. Shit. Crap. Kathy!

She was standing there like a statue watching Surge float out of sight. I leapt at her, catching her shoulder and pushing the both of us out of the way. We tumbled crazily into the common room, the massive explosion pushing us further as we kept rolling over and over each other, finally coming to a stop somewhere near the entrance. The deafening roar shook the building, and parts of the walls came falling down.

Then all there was left was a smoking common room and an utterly demolished gym leader room. The both of us lay on our backs side-by-side, panting at the narrow escape. After a few moments, Kathy sat up.

"Well, that was something," she muttered dryly, getting to her feet. "I didn't think-" She looked down at a purple sphere in her hand. "What's that?"

"Smoke bomb," I replied, also getting up and dusting myself off.

"Aaargh!" she yelped and threw the smoke ball at me. "One potato!"

I caught it, and turned to stare at her, completely nonplussed. "What?"

"You're supposed to say 'two potato' and throw it back," she explained matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Okay. Two potato."

"Three potato."

"Four-"

_Bwooof! _It detonated, engulfing us in smoke. I coughed several times, and glared at her. "Your fault."

"What?" she protested.

"Nothing. Aren't you gonna thank me for saving your life?"

"No, thank you."

I grinned. "Nice phrasing. Come on, let's hit the Poke centre before we get charged for willful destruction."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Once again, sorry. Anyway, here I'd like to ask you people a little question. I'd like to know how old you guys think I am judging from my work. Just for fun. And sorry people, I appreciate it and all, but _no more _OCs_._

Peace out,

Kakashiz


	12. Silver Lining

A/N:

Dear Pratik Roy,

I assure you I understand exactly how you feel, as I've been waiting for an update on a story for over half a year. But the truth is, some of us can hardly find the time to update quickly, but you don't have to worry about this story being discontinued. Or at least until further notice, but it isn't really likely anyway. You might want to know that I update regularly about once a month, so sorry if I'm not fast enough, since that's the best I can do. And about the next part of your review, I'd like you to know that the slow process of opening up and falling in love is a lot more fun and easier to maintain than a straight shot to the end, so bear with me!

Here's the next chapter, then.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Kathy**

The moment we stepped out of the smoking building (or if the multitude of individual walls that survived could be called a _building_), battered and dishevelled, the press surrounded us like a swarm of bees brandishing microphones. About a dozen of said electronic devices were shoved under our noses, and we were asked a million questions at once. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, a dull fuzziness worked itself into my head (no doubt the side effects of the andrenaline rush), and all the questions were making it worse. My brain was sort of malfunctioning, and I was having trouble concentrating on any single question.

"Massive explosion – Surge – challengers – Blue Oak – gym – nowhere to be – hurt-"

Everything blurred into each other, and amidst the incomprehensible mess of words I felt Blue's hand on the small of my back, gently manoeuvring me out of the crowd. It was strangely reassuring, and I wanted it to stay there.

"Go over to that inn over there and book a room. I'll meet you there," he murmured softly. "Get some rest." With a final small push, he nudged me out into the open and deftly diverted the reporters' attention by starting to answer their questions.

A little blankly, I walked in the direction Blue pointed in and arrived at a bustling inn, which was no surprise considering how busy Vermillion City always seemed to be. At first I wondered why Blue would want us to share a room again, considering my obvious discomfort the first time. Now I understood. Such a busy inn was not likely to have a lot of free rooms and they would cost like hell. Besides, we wouldn't have to go through the hassle of trying to locate each other in the crowded corridors.

With a little difficulty on my part, I booked a room on the second floor under Blue's name and went upstairs to hide.

It was a typical room. Mirror, dresser, toilet, small TV, table, chairs and a double bed. At that moment, I didn't really care about the latter, instead plopping myself on the floor with my back braced against the edge of the bed. Letting my head fall back onto the covers, I blinked and stared up at the plain white plaster ceiling. The silence was comforting, and I gradually managed to sort out the fried mess that was my brain.

Lieutenant Surge, master of electric-types, ex-soldier and gym leader, had tried to _kill_ us. No wonder Blue had been hovering around like a spooked mother hen. Mr Fatso was completely off his rocker.

But then the question was: why? Surge and that lady had mentioned something about a plan and a person called Red. Wait a sec. If I remembered correctly, Red was Blue's rival, right? In that case, he would probably be the same age as Blue, and about the same calibre too. And I doubted even Blue could take on both Surge _and_ the strange lady at once, so Red was definitely in serious trouble.

I had a hunch that there was something Blue wasn't telling me. Something major.

Before I had time to dwell on it, however, the door opened (Wow. Katherine, you idiot. You forgot to lock the door.) and Blue slipped in, gently shutting and locking the door behind him. Removing his backpack and waist pouch/utility belt thingy, he set them on the table before sighing wearily. He ran his hand through his sandy brown hair, and then rubbed the back of his neck. Dropping into a cross-legged sitting posture on the floor, he started rubbing the base of his neck, trying to work out the kinks.

Smirking a little at his woeful attempt at self-massage, I scooted over behind him and got onto my knees. "Here, let me get that." I swatted away his hand, and started rubbing his tense muscles. With a groan of relief, he relaxed into a slouch, and after a moment shifted closer to me, forcing me to widen my legs around him.

"So how'd it go?" I asked quietly, poking the back of his head playfully as I worked out the knots in his shoulders.

"I take it you mean the bloodsucking reporters," he muttered, drawing up one knee and resting his arm on it. "Retarded busybodies were dead set in believing that we blew up the place, since Surge was nowhere in sight." He snorted lightly. "Idiots. Like we would blow up a gym in broad daylight for fun."

"You don't seem to have a good relationship with the press," I commented, grinning a bit at his description of reporters. "Whatcha tell 'em, then? That the gym leader is off his rocker and tried to blow us into little pieces?"

"They'd never believe that." Blue's head dropped forward onto his arm and he sighed comfortably. "He's their hero. Hardly anything would convince them otherwise. I just told them there was an accident."

"Then what's gotten you so tense, huh?" I flicked the collar of his black shirt. He paused for a moment, and turned his head to stare at me, his expression unreadable. A long moment passed before he turned away again.

"Nothing," he murmured quietly. After that it was just a thoughtful but not uncomfortable silence. "Better?" I asked when I finished working out the last knot. "Mm," he replied. I was about to move away when he inclined his head back over his shoulder and made a circular motion with his arm, indicating for me to move around in front of him.

I couldn't really believe he was offering to return the favour, but I wasn't going to refuse. Blue grabbed my arms as I moved in front of him and scooted me backwards with him until his back rested against the edge of the bed. Trust him to get as comfortable as possible. Now why didn't I think of that?

Setting a leg on either side of me, he set to work on the muscles I didn't know I had tensed, and I made a small noise of approval as his strong fingers worked out a knot at the base of my neck. Wow. That battle with Surge must have freaked me out a lot more than I expected, but then again a near-death experience wouldn't exactly be relaxing.

Sighing comfortably, I leaned back into him, my head spinning with thoughts I _knew_ would be mortifying if Blue could hear them. He rescued me…

Truth be told, from what I heard, Blue was cold, calculating and ruthless. He was distant and not at all companionable. But I was seeing the complete reverse. To me, at least, he was nice enough, albeit the occasional sarcastic remark. I knew and trusted him to take care of me, and around him, I felt safe.

**Blue**

The moment her head rested completely on my chest, I knew she had fallen asleep. Her face was partially turned towards mine, her forehead brushing my neck, and I didn't know why but it felt rather nice.

Most of her weight was on me, pinning me to the bed, but I didn't blame her for falling asleep on me. I had gone through that one too many times to be judgemental. The battle was exhausting in every sense of the word, and if this was her first time facing situations like this, it wouldn't be surprising if the experience left her drained. Now she was safe and secure, her body needed to sleep it off.

I watched her breathe, her expression soft and peaceful as she slept. Gently, I slipped my arm around her waist, holding her closer. She would never know anyway. As I watched her, I contemplated what she had asked me before. She had asked me what had gotten me so tense, and while the answer itself had been easy, I found it rather hard to express. By all means I was just concerned for her safety, but I knew it was more than that.

I didn't want to see her get hurt. I wanted her safe and sound, and I didn't understand why. I had never felt so strongly before, even when Red had nearly gotten himself killed or when Daisy went missing for a week. It wasn't like she was my girlfriend or something.

Maybe I just wanted the sense of accomplishment that came with getting my 'apprentice' through her training without a scratch on her. No, it wasn't. That just sounds absurd. Whatever the reason was, I couldn't make sense of it, and until I could, I wasn't telling Kathy.

Maybe I was actually starting to care for her. I'd grown to like her little mannerisms, and it would be a terrible pity if she went and got herself killed. She wasn't just a tag-along anymore. She was more than that. She'd unwittingly wormed her way closer to my heart than I initially expected.

Maybe, just maybe, she could have become a friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kathy**

When I opened my eyes,it was peaceful and quiet, and I felt refreshed. I also had the distinct feeling of waking up without ever knowing I'd been asleep.

"Nice nap?" I heard Blue's voice murmur quietly, and turning my head around, I saw him watching me with slight amusement in his eyes. I had been sleeping on him, I realized.

"Sorry." I laughed lightly. "Why didn't you move me?"

He shrugged. "You were keeping me warm." He smiled at me, and only now did I notice how open he was being with me. It was such a contrast to the cold and distant personality he displayed whenever he was out in public. Here he was almost pleasant to be with. Was it because we were close and he felt more comfortable with me?

I snorted inwardly. Who was I to even think that way? We were friendly, but not _that_ friendly.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye when Blue sneakily (but not sneakily enough) removed his arm from around my waist. The intimacy of our actions hit me like a brick and I drew away from him, slightly embarrassed. I wondered if he even knew he was being intimate, but considering his limited social skills, I supposed not.

Right on cue, my stomach gave a growl of protest, and Blue looked even more amused as I hurriedly placed a hand over it. I hadn't eaten since sometime early yesterday morning and I was absolutely ravenous.

"Well, since we've gotten the gym challenge over with, what say you we go get something to eat?" Blue asked amiably. "You did want to check the place out, right?"

I nodded. "But I wanna shower first," I replied, glancing at the toilet. It would be a shame to let it go to waste, and I wanted to be clean.

Blue nodded unconcernedly. "Same here, actually. You go first, then."

"Uh... okay," I mumbled, and disappeared into the tiny room, shutting the door firmly and locking it. Not that I expected Blue to peek (eeww), but still, things could happen.

The warm water was awesome. When I was done, I glanced the the small pile of dirty clothes I left on the floor. I didn't feel like rewearing my grimy T-shirt and cargo pants, so I would have to wear my spares...

Which was in my backpack, on the bed, probably next to Blue.

Greaaat.

Fortunately for me, the inn supplied large white towels and I pulled one off the racks to wrap aroud myself. It was heavy and covered me decently, but I still felt rather exposed for some reason. I was really hungry, and if I got Blue to get my backpack for me and changed inside the toilet I would still have to wait for him to get done. The fastest, but not necessarily the most comfortable way would be to come outside and get dressed while he showered.

Huffing a little, I scooped up my clothes and let myself out. I stood aside as Blue stepped into the toilet, and his shoulder brushed mine through the towel, sending shivers up my spine. He didn't seem to notice, however, and simply shut the door behind him.

I stared at the door for what seemed like forever before regaining my senses and ambling towards my backpack for the clothes. It was private enough, once I shut the blinds on the window, and I quickly put on my faded orange blouse and jeans shorts. I would wash my originals when we came back from our really late lunch.

Blue didn't take long, and when he came out of the toilet his hair was damp and he was only wearing his trousers, his towel over his shoulder and partially on his head as he dried his hair.

You could say it was the first time I was treated to a view like that. Blue was smoking hot. There was no other word for it. Apparently Blue was clueless about what turned the ladies on because here he was, strutting across the room to his backpack on the table as normally as any other time when he was fully clothed.

Being a regular fifteen-bordering-on-sixteen year old girl, I gawked. He wasn't exactly what people would call ripped, but he was fit enough to make any girl drool. His flat stomach was accented by the slight contours of six-pack abs, and his arms were muscled and well defined. His body made it obvious he practised martial arts.

As if he sensed my gaze, he turned around, fresh black shirt in his hand. Instantly I dropped my gaze, suddenly finding the laces of my sneakers very interesting. I hoped he didn't notice that my face was burning.

If he noticed it, he didn't say anything. After that, we stuffed our more essential belongings in our backpacks and brought them with us as we went downstairs side-by-side. Leaving the inn, we joined the crowd of people heading in the direction of the market.

Vermillion City was truly an international harbour. Rows and rows of stalls lined the market area, selling everything from food to equipment to games. It was totally fascinating.

It would be safe to say that we spent the afternoon eating random titbits and messing around with the plethora of games provided. It took a bit to convince Blue to loosen up and mess around with me, but it paid off when he gave in and tried most of the games with cheerful abandon. There were all sorts, and I have to admit it was pretty amusing seeing Blue playing some of the more childish ones.

Even more amusing was when he won a Squirtle plushie without meaning to, and promptly shoved the prize at me. After that I insisted on clutching it in my hands wherever we went despite Blue's sidelong glances, only putting it in my backpack when we got some stuff to eat.

Finally, we settled to an early dinner at a small restaurant. Still being sadistically amused and secretly flattered, I sat the plushie on the table between us and watched it mock him throughout the meal.

It was early evening when we finished our dinner and found a quiet, secluded spot on the outcrop looking out to sea. We were just sitting there, silently enjoying the quiet companionship before I decided to complete the picture and placed the Squirtle plushie on my lap.

"Do you have to keep taking it out?" Blue asked, glowering at it.

"Aww, come on, it's cute." I smiled, holding it by the arms and making it do a little dance. "What's wrong with me liking it?"

**Blue**

I could feel my lips twitching into a smile. "Whatever." To say the truth I didn't really mind even though she was having some fun at my expense. It was sort of nice that she liked it, though, and I felt happy enough with that.

That was, until she set the damn plushie on top of my head with an evil giggle. I glared at her in mock anger and grabbed the offending plushie, swatting her with it. She caught me by the wrist with one hand, and snatched her toy out of my grip with the other. Grinning playfully, she leaned a bit so her upper arm was pressed against mine.

We were quiet after that, but she didn't let go of my hand and I made no move to pull mine away. Just acting on impulse, I shifted my hand slightly and twined our fingers together.

She stilled, and for a moment I wondered if I had done something wrong. But then her fingers tightened around mine and she turned her head away slightly, trying to hide the silly schoolgirl smile I knew she was wearing. Then she took a slow, deep breath and rested her head on my shoulder.

At that moment, if she had looked up, she would have seen me grinning like an equally silly schoolboy.

After another long moment, I turned my head to glance at her. "You know," I started quietly. "I've never really done stuff like this before. Just going out and…having fun."

"Then you should do it more," she replied softly. "It's not healthy to just work and have no fun."

I snorted a little in amusement. "Yes, doc."

I could hear her light huff of mock frustration. Lifting my eyes again to the magnificent sea view, I considered our outing. Yeah, we had food, we had fun, and we messed around. But most important was that we did it _together._ And I enjoyed every moment of it.

"What do people do on dates?" I asked suddenly.

She lifted her head to look at me, and I could see her wondering how to answer me. "Well… they go out and have fun, maybe get some stuff to eat. Anything. They just have to enjoy themselves and each other's company," she said slowly.

"Mm," I mumbled quietly. "I had fun…and I enjoyed your company…so…does that make this a date?"

She blinked, then she blushed, a pretty pink tinge that made her cheeks look rosy. "Yeah…I guess."

I smiled. Someday, I had to figure out what this wonderful, new feeling was.

xxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Aww, it's just so cute! Anyway, exams coming up again, so probably will be late in updating, but I hoped you guys enjoyed the sweet fluffiness in this chapter. They'll be continuing on their journey in the next chapter. Read and review!

Lots of love,

Kakashiz


	13. Forgotten Memories

A/N: Dear valued readers/reviewers, I have a few things I want to apologize for as I will neatly list dow below:

1. Sorry for taking forever to update. My exams lasted a whole freaking month.

2. I know you guys really wanted our sweet couple to kiss. I'm sorry but that will have to wait. *runs and hides in bomb shelter*

3. Sorry for ranting. Skip the next paragraph if you want.

I hate my science examiner! She marked me a wrong for stating being alkalic as a property of calcium hydroxide. Well it is an alkali! Right people? And there was this question asking us to state one importance of using toothpaste coming out of the blue and when I wrote that it contains flourine that mantains the enamel coating on teeth she gave me another freaking _wrong_. I DO NOT get her. Sigh... and I got a 'B' on history... sniff. Well. Anyway. Rant over. Enjoy~~

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_It was a bright summer day. The sun beat down on him as he ran the few hundred yards to her house, excitement temporarily blocking out all else. Skidding to a halt outside the door, he banged impatiently on the faded white wood._

_ A woman opened the door, and stepped aside in practised surety as the little six-year-old all but tore up the stairs, forgetting his usual polite greeting. She smiled as she heard him yell her daughter's name, wondering what on earth it was this time that had gotten him so worked up._

_ "Nicole!" he yelled, barging into her room and brandishing a pokeball. "Look what I got! My first pokemon!"_

_ "Where? What is it? Lemme see, lemme see!" His best friend launched herself at him eagerly, her pleated blonde hair flying. Together, they sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the pokeball in fascination._

_ "It's a Scyther," he explained proudly. "Gramps caught it for me."_

_ "You're so lucky, Blue!" Nicole exclaimed. "My mom says I don't need one yet." Then she looked around cautiously as if she was expecting her mom to pop out of nowhere. "But I really want one," she stage-whispered. Then her eyes lit up. "Do you think you could catch one for me?" she asked in growing excitement, bouncing slightly on her bed._

_ "Sure!" Blue replied confidently. "All you have to do is battle the pokemon and throw a pokeball at it. I can do that, easy." He puffed out his chest proudly._

_ "Then let's do it!" she said brightly before sobering. "But my mom will never let me into the grass without a grown-up… How are we supposed to catch a pokemon if we can't even get to where it lives?"_

_ Blue thought for a moment. "We could always sneak out…"_

_ Nicole beamed at him. "Blue, you are a genius." She hugged him, and he grinned. "I'll use my pokemon to help. Scyther, come on out!"_

_ With __Nicole__'__s __blanket __and __comforter __and __a _lot _of __Scyther__'__s __help, __the __two __six-year-olds __snuck __out __through __her __window.__ "__This __is __so __exciting!__" __she __whisper-squealed.__ "__I__'__m __gonna __pick __a __really __cute __one __and __it__'__ll __be __my __other __bestest __friend __and __all __four __of __us __can __do __loads __of __stuff __together!__"_

_ "Then why are we still talking? Let's do some pokemon hunting!" Blue quipped, genuinely excited for his best friend. They were so close that they did practically everything together. They shared everything, teamed up in anything and told each other all their secrets. Maybe this time he could do something for her. Make her happy. Whichever pokemon she picked, he would definitely catch for her._

_ They stepped into the tall grass, Nicole keeping her eyes peeled for anything she might like for her own._

_ "Look, Nicole," Blue whispered, catching sight of a Ratatta. "There's one."_

_ She looked. "Nah. It's not cute enough."_

_ After some time walking around in the grass, she paused. "There. That one. I want that one." She pointed at a female Nidoran sleeping under a tree. "That one's cute."_

_ "Okay. If you say so. Go, Scyther! Use Quick Attack!" _

_ The Nidoran woke up with a squeal as Scyther attacked it. It flailed for a moment before trying to retaliate using Poison Sting._

_ "Scyther, use Quick Attack again!" Blue yelled, his heart thumping double-time. This was his first battle ever, and he wasn't sure how it would turn out. He would win... right?_

_ "Nido-ran!" With a cry, the little pokemon was overpowered, and as it shrank back against the tree, Blue held up a pokeball triumphantly._

_ Suddenly, loud rustling came from somewhere to their right and the two children turned around to see a massive Nidoqueen appearing from the grass._

_ "Nido!" The Nidoran cried and scrambled to hide behind its mother. The Nidoqueen glanced at the injuries on Nidoran, and turned back to glare at Blue and Nicole murderously._

_ "I don't think that big pokemon wants to make friends," Nicole whispered, terrified._

_ Blue was the first to make a move. "Run!" he yelled, and the two of them sprinted off in different directions. The Nidoqueen cast between the two children, and decided to go for the more offensive looking one that had bright yellow hair and wore a red hoodie._

_ Nicole screamed as the Nidoqueen thundered after her, and Blue skidded to a halt, twisting around. "Nicole!"_

_ Several trees blocked her path, and backed against the trunk of one, she could only scream as the hundred-over pounds of enraged pokemon came at her without any intent to stop._

_ "Bluuue!"_

_ "No! Nicole!"_

_ Then there was a massive crash, and the tree toppled over from the sheer force of the impact._

_ She died instantly._

_ Blue sank to his knees, horrified. Too late, his and Nicole's parents arrived on scene with backup pokemon, probably after finding the blankets dangling from the window._

_ "Nicole…" he whispered. His best friend was gone. Gone forever._

_ She was gone, and it was all his fault._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Blue**

My eyes flew open, and I was breathing heavily as I took in my immediate surroundings. My heart was thumping rapidly, which was unusual for me, and I took a long moment to reorient myself.

I blinked up at the ceiling. I was lying on a bed, in a small room and my right arm was surprisingly heavy for some reason. But at that moment that wasn't really relevant.

Nicole.

It had been over ten years. What had possessed my mind to drag up that long-lost memory? There was no point remembering now, even if Nicole had been the closest friend I ever had. Exhaling wearily, I closed my eyes again. She was gone. And she was never coming back.

After that incident, I was never the same again. I lost the cheerful brightness every child my age then should have. My mother became paranoid and she sent me to Cianwood city in the Johto region to train under her old friend, Chuck. The old gym leader taught me much, and though it had been hard I didn't resent one moment of it. It was worth it.

I swore to myself that it would not happen again. I learned to protect myself and others, but that wasn't all. Nicole's death had forced me to grow up before my time. I became very particular about strategies and plans and backup plans, and I was terrified of bonding because I knew how much breaking a bond would hurt. I tied down my emotions, I prioritised efficiency, I made myself cold and distant. I made myself forget that painful memory, but I lived on never forgetting the consequences.

It wasn't long before that became who I was. And for nine years I lived like that. I never wanted it to change, never expected that it _would _change.

Until now.

Turning my head, I opened my eyes to see Kathy nestled comfortably against my right side, her arm thrown over mine. I remembered the day before, when we had been messing around at the market. It had been so much like the days long gone when Nicole was still there. I remembered laughing, the first time I laughed because I was happy in a long time. I remembered our light conversation that evening, about dates and relationships. I remembered how Kathy snuggled right up next to me when we kicked off our shoes and went to sleep.

She reminded me so much of Nicole, even though they were physically nothing alike. Nicole had long blonde hair and bright aqua eyes. Kathy had shoulder-length hair and brown eyes. But what made them similar was their joy and positive outlook at life, the cheerfulness and trust they gave nearly everyone. Kathy was just like Nicole.

And Nicole had died.

I turned to look out the window, at the first rays of dawn streaking through the clouds. This was a reminder. A reminder of what could happen if I grew close to someone. A painfully unforgettable reminder of the tearing pain I felt ten years ago.

Maybe there was a point in remembering, after all.

I turned back to Kathy again. She was so peaceful, so trusting. She knew nothing of the pain this world was capable of dealing out. She was young and innocent, naïve and unsuspecting.

But I wasn't.

At that moment, I made up my mind. I would not have the same incident happening again. I would not let her get close, I would not lower my guard, and most of all I would not, would not get attached.

Because I had made that mistake once before, and I would not make it again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kathy**

When I woke up, sunlight was streaming in through the windows and Blue was nowhere to be seen. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up and looked around the little room. He had taken his pokemon, but left his backpack on the table. I supposed he would be coming back.

Shuffling over to the toilet, I cleaned myself up. Yesterday was so much fun. Seeing Blue actually open up was beyond awesome. I had the feeling that he hadn't had fun in years, and I was so glad I could make a difference to his dreary life.

My mind was drifting off as I finished brushing my teeth and dumped my dirty set of clothes in the sink to wash. Last night, when we came back, I had decided to push my limits and see how Blue would respond to some cuddling. So I boldly snuggled up to him and clutched his arm and you know what he did? He went totally blank. Which is saying a lot for a guy like him. It was totally adorable. Then he relaxed and allowed me to shift closer.

I really wanted to know why he was so distant, because the lack of interaction was seriously doing nothing for his mental health. But he didn't seem the sort of person you could just casually ask and expect a straight answer from, if you get what I mean. So I thought maybe I should make a plan or something and finagle it out of him. Go figure.

Hanging up the damp clothes on the shower rod, I shuffled back outside to see Blue returning from wherever he went, holding a small package. I raised an eyebrow questioningly at him, and he stared back flatly. "Breakfast," he said simply, then turned to rummage in his backpack.

Okay, that was a little weird. What happened to the 'duh-this-is-breakfast-what-did-you-think-it-was-lunch?' wisecrack thingy?

"Blue, is something wrong? You seem a little off."

He gave me another flat stare, but this time did not deign to reply. Dismissing me, he turned back to his backpack.

Scratch that. That was _really_ weird.

"Seriously, what happened? You're going all distant again."

He gave me a look that I _think_ was an exasperated glare. Hard to tell, really. "We're leaving in five minutes."

Translated: I am not going to wait for you.

"Fine, be a rock all you want," I muttered, checking out the package. "I was just trying to help."

Silence. It was very uncomfortable. Whatever happened to the easy banter and the smiles? It was like he went back to being a distant stranger again. In silence I finished my small meal, muttered a 'thanks' and gathered up my stuff. Then I followed as Blue went downstairs.

I managed to keep my mouth shut for 10 minutes before I couldn't take it anymore. The silence was deafening and it was annoying as crap that he wouldn't talk to me. Running over to stand in front of him, I gave him a good old glare. "Blue! What the freakin' hell is wrong with you, huh? Tell me right now."

"Nothing," he deadpanned, and stepped to a side. "Now if you'll excuse me we need to get to Cerulean city before dark."

"Not before I get an answer out of you. What is wrong with you? You were being so great yesterday! Did something happen?" I moved to block his way again, fuming.

"No," he said firmly, eyes blazing. "Why do you even want to know?"

"Because I care!" I nearly yelled at him. It was fortunate that we were already a distance away from Vermillion. "I don't want to see you so cold and alone and always so… so _sad_. You shouldn't have to be like that!" My voice lowered. "You shouldn't have to."

His emerald green eyes flickered, and for a moment I saw pain behind those sharp orbs. Then it was gone, and Blue's shoulders slumped. "But I do," he said quietly, and brushed past me, readjusting his backpack on his back. I watched him, lost for words.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Alone

_When I have seen such interchange of state,  
__Or state itself confounded to decay,  
__Ruin hath taught me thus to ruminate  
__That time will come and take my love away. _

_This thought is as a death, which cannot choose  
__But weep to have that which it fears to lose_.

_~Julius Caesar, Sonnet 64_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Blue**

Kathy was pretty much silent after that, and deep down I felt guilty. I had just forcibly distanced our friendship with no apparent reason. Obviously she would be distressed.

The question was: Why did I even care? So what if she got a little upset? I was pretty sure I made a few million fangirls upset in the past year without batting an eyelid. So what if I felt like it was my fault? So what if it _was_ my fault?

I shouldn't care. The old me wouldn't have. If Kathy wanted to bawl her heart out it was none of my business. I was playing it safe.

It was necessary, I kept telling myself. It was necessary. I wasn't risking another empty heart over the loss of a close friend. Not again.

Not again.

_"__Because __I __care!__" _Kathy's words echoed in my mind and I winced. It was Nicole all over again. Even Red was never as close to me as Nicole had been. She had _cared_, cared as only a girl could, and I repaid that by killing her…

I gritted my teeth in frustration. Dammit. She was dead and continuously thinking about her wasn't going to bring her back. The most I could do was to learn from it and never let it happen again. Mistakes, weaknesses, very close people… They were all the same. I had to learn and get over them. Ghosts of the past were never fun to have around, and I was well aware of that fact.

"Blue?" Kathy asked quietly from behind me, interrupting my train of thought. Okay. Standard procedure. Wait until she asks a proper question before answering with a straight-to-the-point reply…

"Yes?" I automatically replied, and then mentally kicked myself.

Epic fail.

She fell into step beside me. "Sorry…" she mumbled. "For… yelling. I should have been less… less of a busybody. Like you." Her voice was really soft, and I couldn't help turning my head to meet her eyes.

It was a big mistake.

Those large, creamy brown orbs were sad and apologetic, and I felt myself instantly start to melt. She had to be the first person who was able to do that. She looked so forlorn that I started to say a sentence of comfort before catching myself.

"It's okay, I-" I closed my mouth with a snap. Damn. Damn damn damn. Closing my eyes wearily, I sighed. I really wanted, for once again some unknown reason, to reassure her that expressing herself _wasn__'__t _wrong like what she thought. Heck, _I_could do with some self-expressing sometimes. I freaking _did __not __want _to see those pretty doe eyes gazing at me so balefully. It made me feel _really _guilty. This was very obviously psychological warfare (though she was probably unaware of it), and I was losing very badly.

Even now she wanted to follow in my footsteps.

I wondered if I was so perfect to her, so great that even things I do that hurt other people had to be learned. I might have been her mentor in name, but now I really felt like I was in the wrong place. I wasn't a strong person, I wasn't a brave person, I wasn't even a kind person. Who was I to try and teach others?

Kathy had gotten close. Too close. And I had learned the hard way that close people tended to leave a gaping, festering hole in your heart when they left. I was steering clear of that no matter what.

But it was going to be hard when my body (and a larger part of my subconscious that I would ever acknowledge) kept disobeying my logical thinking. It had never been an issue before, and I knew trouble when I saw it. Kathy was unknowingly toying with my emotions, and for once I was helpless to stop it. I couldn't really think straight. Not when she was around.

Staying wasn't an option. But then what? Order her to shut up and quit acting so bloody adorable? I didn't know what else I could do.

Or…

I grimaced as my mind dredged up a thought I once had, but dismissed as the days flew by and I grew to tolerate Kathy. I would teach her the basics then ditch her…

Well, she had learned the basics, hadn't she? She could handle the rest on her own. Didn't we all? She was strong enough to hold her own against most dangers. All she needed to know was her way around, and to know that she just had to ask. She didn't really need me, and I could do without her, so what was the point of continuing to travel together? I needed to fast track to Saffron City for badge #6 and catch up to Red pronto. A tagalong would only slow me down.

I shot another glance at Kathy, who was, fortunately, blissfully unaware of my plans. I didn't like it that much to say the truth, but it _would _be the most effective. And the faster I left, the less attached I would be, and therefore the faster I would get over it.

I would leave tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_Cerulean City, 4.32a.m._

The moonlight shone eerily in through the window of the little room I had rented. I had been awake since 3.45a.m, my thoughts running endless circles in my head. I was going to leave. I was really going to leave. Now that the moment had come, it was so hard to accept that I was really going away and leaving Kathy alone. For a moment I was disgusted with myself for being such a coward, but then I squashed it down and carefully crawled out of bed.

Soundlessly (being experienced in that area after years of sneaking around), I packed my stuff and put on all my gear. I could leave in a moment's notice, but something made me turn back one last time.

Kathy was beautiful when she was asleep. Her hair fanned out all over her pillow, and the moonlight brought out her alabaster skin. She was lying on her side, her slim teenage body relaxed and comfortable under the sheets. She would never know why I left. That thought brought a pang of loss, and I was slightly baffled by the unknown emotion.

Making a split second decision, I grabbed a pen and notepad from the dresser and started writing.

_Kathy, _I started, the pen making faint scratching noises as I wrote.

_I'm sorry for leaving you like this. And sorry but I can't tell you why. I hope you'll understand. I don't know if I have been a good teacher, but I do know that you have been a great friend. You've done great. I know you'll be an awesome trainer someday. If you want to continue on your path to be an outstanding trainer, head on to Celadon City for your fourth badge. Misty will know the way. _

I paused, and read through what I wrote.

_Best regards, Blue._

Biting my lower lip, I set the notepad down next to her backpack, where I knew she would see when she woke up. Almost reluctantly, I reached for the doorknob.

"Blue…" I heard Kathy murmur, and I glanced back to see her shifting under the white sheets. "Pokemon… I don't…" Her voice was faint to begin with, and it trailed off into something incomprehensible as she pouted in her sleep. It made my lips twist into a sad half-smile as the feeling of loss returned with a vengeance.

Then, with a heavy breath, I slipped out into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_8.07a.m._

**Kathy**

I was woken up from my beauty sleep by a stupid ray of sunlight that was doing a stupid imitation of the 'you-are-dead-now-and-you-shall-float-to-heaven-in-a-bat-shit-crazy-golden-ray-of-light' thing that you see in kiddie cartoons. It sucked.

Finding that there was a lack of a presence in my immediate surroundings (AKA the bed), I figured Blue was already up. "Hey, Blue," I muttered, pulling the bedsheets over my head to shut out that blasted spotlight. "Shut the blinds, will you?"

I was fully expecting to either hear the curtains sliding shut with a rattle _or_him replying with a tart 'do it yourself', but neither came. When I waited another minute or so and still couldn't hear it (or anything else for that matter), I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Blue?"

There was no sign of him anywhere in the room. Even his backpack and waist pouch was gone. The only thing that indicated his previous presence was the slightly rumpled sheets on his side of the bed.

I frowned. Blue usually left his bag inside if he went out or something. So what did this mean? We got burgled or something? Why didn't he wake me?

Stumbling out of bed, I stood up for a higher vantage point and looked all over the room for any place that Blue _might _be hiding in (I know, Blue would never stoop so low as to hide behind furniture unless it was to save his own skin, and I didn't think I was even remotely life-threatening, but hey, he wouldn't just go poof and vanish either), and spotted something on the table next to my bag that wasn't there before.

A notepad. If I recalled correctly, it was on the dresser last night. Did Blue leave it there? I shuffled over and picked it up. There was a message on the first page, written in a lilting script that I assumed would be Blue's.

Not removing my gaze from the ancient, yellowed paper, I shuffled back to the bed, sat down and started to read. As my eyes travelled down the lines of words, I could feel my eyebrows knitting together. _What__…__?_

_He left?_

Shock and disbelief gave way to hurt and betrayal as I stared numbly at the note. Blue ditched me and left me all alone. What did he mean, _I __can__'__t __tell __you __why_? Was it because of danger, or a girlfriend, or some project that I wasn't allowed to participate in? What's so damn top secret that he couldn't even confide a little to me? We could have even worked it out for all that I know.

_I __thought __we __were __friends._ I tore off the page and crumpled it in my hand. _Friends __trust __each __other. __Unlike __you._ I stood up abruptly, gritting my teeth and biting back tears of anger, tears of betrayal_._ It hurt me so much that, even though we had travelled together for almost a month he still didn't trust me. He abandoned me, right after I was through thinking that he was an insensitive prick. And that _really _hurt.

I supposed I was wrong after all.

The note itself contained many pretty words and praises, but I didn't give a damn. Great friend awesome trainer my ass. If that was true why did he even leave in the first place?

There was nothing for me to base my accusations on, no solid reason why I wanted to point the finger of blame on him, but somehow I kept feeling that _he __left __me, __he __abandoned __me __and __he __ran __away_. I felt lost, I felt unwanted and I just really needed someone to be angry at.

At that moment I really hated him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Okay, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Although I'm guessing probably not. It's DA DRAMA CHAPTER.

You know, I'm pretty excited to know how how the story goes next myself. Now don't give me that look, I know that I'm writing the story but I have nil plans whatsoever. I have a beginning and an end and nothing in between so I'm letting it run itself out. Oh, and I have a question for you. Would you want me to turn up the heat between those two in later chapters, as in physical/chemistry sort of attraction or just keep it sweet and simple? Leave your thoughts in the reviews plzzz.

Luv ya all. And those who are not reviewing, once again, I WILL NOT EAT YOU. :D

Ps To Pratik Roy: Yes I assure you I completely understand. Hols are here now so I'll try to update faster these 2 months. :) Meanwhile, enjoy yeah.

Peace out,

Kakashiz


	15. Breakdown

**Kathy**

When I slipped into the Cerulean gym with my backpack and the rest of my stuff with me, Misty was setting up the place and switching on the interior lights. It was a moment before she noticed me, but when she finally did, she practically tackled me in a bear hug.

"Hey, Kathy!" she chirped brightly. "How have you been doing? Got your third badge yet? I saw the news report the other day. You're not hurt are you? So, is there anything new I should know about? How's your Trapinch? And…"

Misty went on and on while I just stood there trying to force a smile and give some sort of response. I didn't know if it was just me or if she was being particularly hyper today, but it was starting to get on my already strained nerves and I didn't know how much more I could take.

"I'm fine, Misty," I said tightly, interrupting her almost rant-like stream of chatter.

"Oh, then did you come here for something? A rematch maybe?" she asked enthusiastically. "Or are you just here for a chat? Girls have gotta stay updated. Or…" Her expression turned mischievous. "Are you here for my advice on some _boy _matters? How's Little Boy Blue holding up?" She giggled and went on, not waiting for my answer. "Okay, spill. I want _all _the details."

I gave her a weary look. "I just… I need directions to Celadon City."

Misty's bright smile faded. "What do you mean, directions?" she asked, her tone and pitch lowering as her eyebrows tilted into a confused frown. "Surely Blue knows the way…"

I didn't reply, merely stared glumly at the floor.

"What happened?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"He left," I said flatly. "He did a Houdini in the middle of the night."

Misty stared at me in horror. "Oh, dear."

I nodded glumly. "All he left was a note telling me I should go to Celadon." _And a bunch of stupid praises that were a far shot from actually managing to console me._

She said nothing, and I felt my silent hope come crashing down like a dam in a tsunami. Somehow her understanding silence only made things worse, as then I realized that I had been expecting her reassurance, hoping for her to say that, no, Blue's not like that, he'll be back before you know it, now don't worry and let's have a rematch and everything will be fine. Her silence confirmed everything I had been dreading, that Blue really _would _ditch me and take off with no apparent reason other than he wanted to be free of me.

The crushing weight of that knowledge weighed heavily on me, and I lifted my head to meet Misty's eyes with my tortured gaze. Misty looked condoling, and as she opened her mouth, I abruptly decided that I didn't want her words of comfort. I just wanted time alone to wallow in my misery.

"No," I said just as she was about to start. "I'm… sorry, Misty, but I don't really feel like… I just… I don't wanna talk about it," I finished miserably. "Just tell me how to get to Celadon.

Misty looked doubtful, but nonetheless complied. "Okay, first you exit east out of Cerulean and go through Route 9, which is pretty rocky, then turn south when you see a body of water on your left. Go past the Pokecentre and into the Rock Tunnel," (I grimaced at that) "And when you exit the cave go south through Route 10. You should be at Lavender Town then."

"But I want to go to Celadon-" I started.

"I know. But you'll have to pass through Lavender first. I can't give you too many directions now or it'll be very confusing. So is it okay if you ask further when you're there?"

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks Misty," I mumbled, and turned to leave.

"Hey," Misty said quietly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, okay? Everything will turn out fine."

I nodded numbly and shrugged her off. "Bye, Misty."

She said no more, and I departed the gym. Heading eastward, I saw a small path, blocked by a sapling. It reminded me of the time back when I – _we_ – were back in Vermillion Harbor.

_"There's a HM for that. Cut. Your Grovyle should be able to learn it."_

I winced at the memory as I had Grovyle slice down the offending tree. The first time I ever used Cut… It seemed like an eternity ago that we were still together – still laughing and being companions. Friends. I had never expected it would all wind up into my current situation. Stupid Blue. Stupid, stupid Blue.

I growled and shoved the emotions away. He was gone, and was probably never coming back. I could do without that self-conceited jerk anyway. With a deep, self-calming breath, I stepped over the stump that was a tree fifteen seconds ago and strode into Route 9.

My conviction failed as I saw at least a dozen trainers dotting the immediate area. For the first time since I started my journey, I felt truly afraid. Before, Blue was always by my side, and I had took comfort in the fact that, if I messed up or something bad happened, he would be there to help me out.

But not this time. This time, I was alone.

Alone and afraid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Blue**

Before I had made it barely halfway to my current destination – the Safari Zone north of Fuchsia City, my mind was already spinning with guilt and self-directed accusations. Even the feel of the wind whistling through my hair, which I loved and calmed me down, had no effect whatsoever. The only thing I could think of was how scared and alone Kathy must be right now.

For once in my life, I had no clear idea of what to do next. My mind was a reeling blur and that in itself already had me confused. I felt… lost.

I sighed, and leaned forward to rest my forehead against the back of Charizard's neck. "What am I supposed to do now, Charizard?" I murmured softly.

It didn't reply, not that I expected it to, but it at least gave a comforting rumble in return. Taking a deep breath, I turned my head to watch the rising sun and the steadily brightening sky.

It wasn't that I didn't _know_ what to do. I knew that, now, without a charge to look after, I should head to the previously unexplored Safari Zone and nab a couple of species for Gramps before moving on to Saffron City for my badge. It was just that I wasn't sure whether it was the _right_ thing to do. Now, having carried out my so-called 'plan', I could actually think more of the consequences of _doing it _as opposed to the consequences of not doing it.

Plain and simple: I was a coward. Through and through.

In my haste to rebuild my wall of defenses, I had completely overlooked the fact that Kathy would actually have been safer with me. I was no longer the helpless kid I was ten years ago. Was all my training for nothing? Now that I had left her, surely I was abandoning her to a lot more unknown dangers that she might have needed help in facing.

Not considering the fact that my plan of leaving her to get my emotions back under control was seriously going down the drain. Now I practically couldn't stop worrying. What if she got hurt? What if she ended up like Nicole? I would never forgive myself. I needed her by my side to make sure that the same thing wouldn't happen again.

Now I was contradicting myself. Since when did thoughts get so complicated? I groaned and hit my head lightly on Charizard's neck, trying futilely to clear my head.

_Just stop thinking about it for a while, and catch all the pokemon you can get your hands on._

xxxxxxxxxxx

"This is _not _working," I grumbled under my breath, sitting on a rock in the middle of a rainforest and placing my head in my hands. And by 'not working', I was referring to the attempt to drown my endless roundabout thinking in an aggressive moment of Pokemon catching. Oh yes, I did catch quite a few. 17 in the past hour to be exact. Unfortunately my mind more or less remained the same. Perhaps worse as I now had fatigue to add to my already shorting circuits.

It was completely frustrating.

At that moment a wild Doduo came sprinting past, and gratefully accepting the challenge, I got up and chased after it, Safari ball in hand. For some reason, that particular Doduo ran rather erratically, and I briefly thought, with slight amusement, of the similar condition my mind was in. Well. Coincidences.

The berserk bird charged through a bush, and having gone through that area before, I knew that it was running itself into a dead end. That particular path ended in a lake. But what puzzled me was that the Doduo ought to know that. It had to have been living here since, like, forever. Unless it hit its heads and suddenly decided that it could swim. Yeah. That would explain the crazy running.

I swiped away a bunch of leaves from before me and skidded to a halt at the water's edge in time to see the Doduo dive into the water.

Okay. That was not something you see every day.

Carefully, I picked my way through the undergrowth and the cattails to the spot where I figured I might see what the freaking Doduo was up to underwater. Leaning over, I watched in bewilderment as the fading ripples turned into bubbles – lots and lots of frothing bubbles that made the water churn.

"What the heck…" I murmured, backing away as the Jacuzzi imitation grew more intense. Then, with a roar and a spray of water, what seemed like a blue Loch Ness monster rose out of the water.

No. Freaking. Way. I was pretty sure that I would know if there was a Dragonair previously occupying the lake. But anyway. I didn't get a Dragonair yet so this might be a good chance to nab one.

I considered the few Safari balls I had left. I might get it if I was lucky… too bad Pokemon weren't allowed or else I could have gotten this thing easy. Dragonairs were hard.

Spinning around, I hurled a Safari ball at the Dragonair. It was one of my good shots, and I would have caught it had something totally crazy not happened.

The Dragonair turned into a Fearow.

Which then flew away.

Bummer.

Now I was seriously confused. Okay. First a Doduo went running around in zigzags before jumping into a lake, then it turned into a Dragonair which then turned into a Fearow. Something fishy was going on. As far as I knew, Dittos didn't have such impeccable memory to morph into 3 pokemon in a row without prior reference.

Hmm. Ditto Generation 2 maybe?

Before I could think more on it, however, a Pidgey appeared out of nowhere and landed on my shoulder, making me jump. Great. First, birds were jumping into lakes and now they've magically lost their fear of humans overnight. What next? Talking birds?

"Pidge!" The Pidgey squawked and stuck out a leg.

Looking down, I saw a small roll of parchment tied to its leg. A message? Eyebrows rising, I reached to pull it off, and unfurled it to see Red's familiar untidy scrawl.

_ Something's going on. There's some Rocket team or whatever crawling all over the place and raiding people. Overheard two of 'em saying something about some 'miaow' and a legendary trio. At Cinnabar Island now. Meet at Lavender Town 4pm tomorrow. Can't talk here. It's important._

_Red_

I frowned. Seemed that even dense old Red figured out something was on. I wondered what information Red would have for me.

Something big was on.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Okay, sorry for the slight delay. No excuses, I got sidetracked. I know that the last chapter was pretty much of a filler, and maybe this too, but trust me people, it's getting interesting. Bear with me!

And WUT HAPPENED TO D REVIEWS? *Sniff* What happened to you people?

Peace out,

Kakashiz.


	16. Who Can I Trust

A/N:

Okay, I know this is REALLY late, and that's because I've been busy, bored, sidetracked blah dee blah blah. But anyway, I spent a good long time planning this chapter and the next (which, btw, was supposed to be joined with this one but it would be monstrously long so), and they both are interlinked slightly so I will be updating as fast as I can. I've been dying to write the next chapter anyway. So. Long chapter for all you readers (by the way, where's me reviews? :'( I miss em), hope you like it.

Cheers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kathy**

I exhaled wearily as I all but collapsed on the small patch of land that was a haven for anyone seeking refuge from battles. Having underestimated the density of the trainers (say 1 per square meter?) and forgetting that things were twice as hard without Blue… Well, I barely made it to the previously mentioned body of water at the end of Route 9 with my Pokémon still conscious.

The short but extremely challenging route left me exhausted, and I groaned as I stretched my arms and plopped down on the springy grass. Pulling off my sneakers, I proceeded to stick my feet in the chilly water and sighed in satisfaction as a shot of sensation ran up my spine.

"Everybody, time for a break," I announced, letting my Pokémon out of their pokeballs. "Grovyle, Kirlia, Wingull, Spinarak, Trapinch. All five of you. Stay put and don't get lost, okay?"

Wingull squawked happily and promptly dove into the water. I giggled as the spray of water pelted me, then reached into my bag for my dried fruits and jerky. After all the heated battles, my appetite was humongous. I could eat a Gyarados.

Chewing absently, I leaned forward and peered to my right, where the water continued down to a bend and out of sight, blocked by the stereotype white picket fence. I was briefly curious as to where it led, but in the end I concluded that it would be a long swim and I favored staying dry over the possibility of discovering a dead end.

I looked up at the cerulean sky, so light and free and without a cloud. It was past noon now. Over six hours since Blue deserted me. I wondered where in Kanto he would be already. Knowing him, he'd be on full sprint mode to gather the rest of the badges ahead of his rival (whatshisname – Red?) while I, the has-been tagalong, tagged on far behind and out of the world's way.

Thinking about it only made me more depressed, but I couldn't help wondering how much faster I could have gone through Route 9 had Blue been here by my side. Or what Blue could have taught me in the past few hours. Or how fun it would have been if he was here to push me into the water, squealing. I could go on and on and on, but I supposed just sitting and wishing weren't going to do any good. I might as well clear the rest of the near-nonexistent distance and hit the Pokémon Centre.

Reluctantly, I pulled my legs from the water and got up. I had zero idea how long I would take to pass the Rock Tunnel (heck, I had no idea about anything concerning it, except that it would most definitely be dark), and I didn't fancy being forced to stay out after dark, so I'd better move fast to be safe.

"Okay okay break it up people," I called, clapping my hands twice and then stuffing my belongings back into my bag. "Wingull, Kirlia, cut it out, no tsunamis. Spi, Trapinch is not your average insect so quit wrapping him up like a birthday present and Grovyle, what are you doing frying yourself on that tiny rock? Oh, don't you tell me you're trying to get a tan. I don't think lizards can get a tan. We'll work something out, 'kay? Cause now we gotta move. And…"

And with much further ado, I managed to get them all bundled up and went on to the Pokémon Centre. They were all pretty up to par after that, and squashing down rising uneasiness, I made my way to the entrance of the next cave in my journey. Facing them was bad enough, but facing them alone was way worse. I think maybe I had been too dependent on Blue, so it would do well for me to learn to face challenges alone. It would be all for the better. It would.

Taking a deep breath, I started to walk confidently into the Rock Tunnel. It was so pitch-black that, ten steps into the cave, I couldn't see a thing. My confidence failed when I realized I had no way of knowing which way to go except to just wander around and hope to be lucky.

I was so busted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stumbled around in the dark, completely blind and hopelessly lost. I tried following the walls with my hands, but I kept tripping on unseen rocks and cutting my palms on the uneven cliff face.

The Rock Tunnel wasn't deathly silent, as I initially feared, but filled with scuffling sounds and unearthly calls. That somehow seemed far more terrifying. They were mostly indistinct, though sometimes they came from close enough for me to discern that it was from some Pokémon scuttling past. It was extremely unnerving to know that I wasn't alone, and quite a few times already I had to stifle a shriek as something that had probably never seen the light of day brushed past my leg or fluttered near my hair.

I didn't know how long exactly I had been in here. It could have been ten minutes, but to me it felt more like an eternity. In my blindness, I felt defenseless and exposed to the creatures that lived here, and the never-ending, twisting rock walls felt like a winding maze that was trying to get me lost. Each clatter of dislodged pebbles made me jump, and every scuffling noise that reached my now hypersensitive ears contributed to my increasingly hyperventilating condition. If I could have actually seen around, this would have been another matter entirely, but unfortunately life gets a kick out of being unfair. I didn't know how many more mental challenges I could take, only that I really _really _wished Blue was here with me right now.

A sudden hiss exploded right next to my ear and I screamed, all the pent up terror and jumpiness breaking free of conscious control. Screaming and shrieking, I flailed wildly, and when something heavy and leathery latched onto my arm I screamed all the more and tried to shake the damned thing off.

"Get! Off!" I screeched hysterically at whatever thing that was currently scrabbling for purchase on my skin. "Get! Off! You! Freaking! Thing!" I punctuated every word with a hard swat at the offending creature, which promptly bit me in the forearm. I growled in pain and furiously swung my arm into the rock face, squashing it and _finally _dislodging it. It gave me a disgruntled snarl and, with some heavy wingbeats, took off away into the darkness.

Hyperventilating, I drew a deep shuddering breath and sat down, cradling my injured arm. Running my fingers over the surface on my forearm, I winced as they came into contact with two puncture holes, a generous amount of scratches and lots of sticky fluid. Already my arm was throbbing painfully.

I knew my luck wasn't so great as to see me through the rest of the journey without another few dozen confrontations. But how? How was I supposed to continue when only one already had me so drained?

I couldn't stop myself anymore, and a sob hitched my throat. I was so scared, and so alone. I doubted I could even find my way back out the entrance if I wanted to. I was sick of forcing myself to be strong, so tired of pretending to be tough. I just wanted to have someone by my side.

_"Dad, where are you going?"_

_ "Aha, now that's something I can't tell you. It's a secret."_

_ "Pleeease?"_

_ "I'm sorry, Kathy sweetheart, I really can't tell you. Because if I told you then your mom will find out. And she'll be very mad."_

_ "I won't tell. I promise."_

_ He laughed at that. "Nah. Your mom's good at digging out secrets. I suppose she'll find out sooner or later. She was a wonderful trainer back in the day."_

_ "Aww…then at least can you tell me when you'll be back?"_

_ He sobered at that. Sighing, he knelt down. "Kathy. Just do something for daddy, okay? When mommy finds out, tell her that 'it was never meant to be', okay? Tell her I'm sorry."_

_ "O-okay."_

_ He smiled then, and turned around. "Good-bye, Kathy."_

The memory came like a burst of lightning, searing my heart. What happened next may have been ten years from today, but I remembered it as clearly as if it was yesterday. My father never came back. I didn't know why, but when I saw my mother crying silently in the kitchen, I decided it was time to give her the message dad left for her.

I didn't understand what it meant, but mum bawled. She thanked me for doing that, but pleaded for me to never speak of dad ever again. It was a month before I found out why dad left. He had fallen for another woman – a talented Hoenn coordinator – and eloped with her. Mum was devastated.

We managed through the years, just the two of us, but when I came of age for schooling, she started being pushy and wanting me to join the Contest Academy. Once again, I didn't know why, since she was a trainer once too. I only knew that I hated Contests.

Once already in my life, I was abandoned by a male who was important to me. I didn't know if I could survive it the second time. I felt so hurt and unwanted, so alone that the desperation was consuming me.

Just then, I saw a pale blue glow at the edge of my vision, and having spent so much time in the dark, for a moment there I thought I was hallucinating. I blinked away my tears and stared at the light straight on. But instead of going away, it grew brighter. A few seconds later, I could see that it came from a bobbing blue globe. And it was coming my way.

Terror struck at me, and trying to control my once again frenzied breathing, I shrank back against the rock wall. I hoped very badly that, whatever ghost or spirit it was this time, it would pass by and not notice me. I couldn't confront another faceless creature in my current condition. I was nearly going mad.

The globe bobbed closer.

_Please don't see me. Please don't. Please please please…_

It was barely ten paces from me now. It bobbed on the spot for a moment, then stopped moving. I had the feeling that it was searching for something, and I cringed at the thought of what might happen if that something was me.

Just then, my throat loosened and a tiny sound of fear escaped my lips. It seemed deafening in this gigantic cave.

The globe of light came straight at me.

_Oh, no._

Whimpers seemed to be tearing themselves out of my throat as I pressed myself tight against the rock wall. I didn't try to run, as the thing already knew where I was and I would probably trip a lot. I wasn't very much in the condition to run, anyway.

I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself for whatever might happen next.

What I _wasn't _expecting was the crunch of boots on gravel and an extremely familiar voice.

"Kates? What're you doin' in here?" The voice that I instantly knew belonged to Jed filled my ears like music after a deafening cacophony. Apprehensively, I cracked my eyes open and saw a _living human being_, illuminated by the glow from the orb on his Dragonair's neck. The relief I felt was so incredible that I nearly cried.

"Oh, my gosh Jed, you have no idea," I breathed, grabbing his prooffered arm and letting him help me to my feet. "Thank goodness I found you."

He snorted as I dusted myself off and straightened my clothing. "I think I did most of the finding in here. Nice voice you've got, by the way," he replied dryly. "What happened?"

I showed him my arm, and his eyes widened. "Oh, god, Kates." Abruptly I remembered that I hadn't even laid eyes on my own wound yet, due to the dark, and I followed Jed's gaze to the ugly, ragged puncture holes and the angry purplish blotches on the skin around it. My arm was also grotesquely swollen, coated by now nearly-dry purplish-blue blood.

"It didn't feel as bad as it looks now, I muttered, and gave my arm an experimental poke. Pain blossomed across my left arm, making me wince.

"That ain't a light wound, Kates." Jed's tone was urgent. "That's a full dose of Golbat poison and if you don't get it treated soon you're gonna die."

"Crap," I breathed, eyes widening. "Now what?"

"You need to get to a Pokecentre. But very unfortunately, we're somewhere near the middle of the Rock Tunnel and it'll take us about an hour either way to get out. And you don't have an hour."

"Oh, no, dammit, I didn't come so far to die," I muttered, starting to panic again, and for a good reason this time. "Crap crap crap."

He dropped to his knees and swung his backpack in front of him. "I have an idea, but I'm not sure if it'll work. I think I may have an antidote with me." He spoke quickly, pulling out the things in his bag as he rummaged around. "But it's made for Pokémon use, and it's a general antidote, so I can't say for sure if it'll cure the poison. If you're lucky it'll buy you time."

He drew out a labeled syringe and assembled it. "This might sting a bit," he warned, and injected it in the crook of my elbow. It felt like liquid ice as it seeped into my blood, numbing the pain.

"I think it's working," I murmured as the angry shade of purple on my arm diminished slightly. Jed's shoulders relaxed and he cracked a smile. "Okay. Let's get you cleaned up and we'll get going to Lavender. That's where you're headed, aren't you?" he said lightly.

"Yeah," I said quietly, accepting his offer of a rag and dripping my drinking water on it. Jed's continued presence only made Blue's absence all the more acute.

"Hey. That reminds me. Where's ol' Blue? Ain't he supposed to be your guardian angel or something?" he asked as we started walking, him leading the way. Oh well. I knew he'd notice.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Till he scarpered."

Jed seemed completely unfazed. "Hm. Seems you've done a number on him, then. He don't take off easy once he's settled in."

I looked up at Jed's profile, illuminated by the pale blue glow. "What do you mean?"

He turned his steady, appraising gaze on me. "You see, Kates, when Blue starts something, he's sure to finish it. He's that sort of person, no matter what he may say or think. And believe me, I've known the kid for years. He's made himself comfortable around you and he don't leave for nothing. I figure he just wants to sort himself out." He turned back to look in front.

"Sort himself out?" I asked quietly.

"When he feels messed up he likes to go off alone until he can sort things out. Don't you worry. He'll be back." Jed sounded quietly confident. "Ah, young love. Always so melodramatic."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up," I muttered half-heartedly, punching him lightly on the shoulder. He only chuckled. "Denial," he quipped matter-of-factly. "Women. Always so complicated."

He laughed as I glared at him. "Okay, fine." He raised his hands in mock surrender. "I'll change the subject. How's your Treecko doing? As has that egg hatched yet?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we finally emerged from the Rock Tunnel, it was early evening and the sky was tinted red. I inhaled deeply, relishing the feel of the cool, fresh air.

"Well, there ya go," Jed said amicably. "Just go straight on and you'll be at Lavender Town in no time. Meanwhile, I got some stuff to do back in the Tunnel."

I blinked. His finding me was such a coincidence. "Oh, I just remembered. What were you doing in the Tunnel?"

"Checkin' on the Onixes," he replied. "They get plenty big in a couple weeks."

"Okay." I had no idea what big Onixes were to him, but I was nevertheless grateful to him for taking time to help me. "Thanks, Jed."

He waved it off. "No prob. Ain't every day I get to help a damsel in distress." He winked mischievously. "Toodles."

I couldn't help grinning as he ambled back into the Rock Tunnel with his Dragonair. Jed was a great friend to have, but whether his predictions were reliable I had yet to find out. Turning around, I headed for the Pokémon Centre.

"Hello miss, welcome to the Lavender Pokecentre. May I-" The nurse cut off her sentence with a horrified gasp as she caught sight of my arm. "Oh my goodness, dear, what happened?" She bustled over and started herding me into a ward, her Chansey tagging along behind her.

"I got bitten by a Golbat, but I took a dose of the Pokémon antidote," I answered as she dabbed my arm with cotton and antiseptic. Upon hearing that, she clucked her tongue. "I suppose you went through the Rock Tunnel, didn't you? Nasty place. We get cases like yours pretty regularly," she said, her tone slightly disapproving. "You should have gotten someone to go with you. It's pretty dangerous for a girl like you to pass through there alone."

Inwardly I agreed heartily, but I figured she could talk well enough on her own without my participation.

The nurse loaded a syringe with a sort of clear yellow liquid. "This is the proper antidote for bat poison. The Pokémon antidote works but it leaves some side effects on humans, as there are some chemicals in the poison that react differently to human blood. So, to be sure everything's neutralized, you should get a shot. It'll just take a moment."

I looked away, but unlike when I got my previous shot, I felt nothing at all except for a tiny pinch as the needle pierced my skin. Then she deftly dressed my wound. "There we go. You'll feel a little weak for a day or two so I suggest you stay here in one of the guestrooms to recuperate. You can also sightsee around Lavender Town tomorrow if you wish." She led me to a small, simple room. "Here. Dinner will be prepared a little later so I'll leave you to unpack." She smiled kindly and left.

Slightly nonplussed, I walked in the room and closed the door. She didn't even ask me whether I wanted to stay, but I wouldn't have refused anyway, so I wondered if she was being pushy or just naturally insightful. Whatever it was, I did look forward to a hot dinner and bed so I started pulling out my essentials from my bag.

As I was pulling out my spare set of clothes, a Squirtle plushie fell out.

I paused all my unpacking and stared at the doll. Slowly, I reached over to pick it up, and as I gazed at it I saw all the fun, and yet so bittersweet memories it contained. I saw the time in Vermillion when we were messing around, how comical Blue looked with a dango stick sticking out of his mouth, how amused I was when I planted the Squirtle on top of his head.

But that was all. Memories, and nothing more. Sighing, I bit my lip angrily and raised my arm to hurl the doll into the wall, but then thought the better of it and set it gently on the dresser.

My depression lasted all throughout the rest of the day.

xxxxxxxxxx


	17. Ghosts of Yesterday

A/N: The following lyrics are from 'Because Of You' by Kelly Clarkson. The 'I' below refers to 'emotional Blue' or in other words the Blue he really is. The 'you' refers to a mixture of young Blue (mostly), cynical Blue (some) and occasionally Nicole. Might be a little confusing, but I trust you guys to figure it out. Cheers!

xxxxxxxxxxx

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
And I, will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_I lose my way_  
_And it's not too long before you point it out_  
_I cannot cry_  
_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_  
_I'm forced to fake_  
_A smile, a laugh every day of my life_  
_My heart can't possibly break_  
_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_I watched you die_  
_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_  
_I was so young_  
_You should have known better than to lean on me_  
_You never thought of anyone else_  
_You just saw your pain_  
_And now I cry in the middle of the night_  
_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I try my hardest just to forget everything_  
_Because of you_  
_I don't know how to let anyone else in_  
_Because of you_  
_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_Because of you_  
_Because of you_

_To love, and to be hurt often, and to love again – this is the brave and happy life. _

_~J. E. Buckrose_

xxxxxxxxxx

**Blue**

It was noon when I arrived at Lavender Town. The air was misty and the sky was grey, but not ominously so. It promised a day of cool weather and little sunlight, but Lavender Town was, after all, known for such weather, being the Town of Ghosts.

I wandered about in the part of Route 8 near to the town and sat down in a grassy spot at the edge of a clearing. Red _did _say to meet at 4 o'clock, but since I really had nothing better to do that would still allow me to be on time, I decided to just hang around and wait for him. Lavender Town's naturally quiet and peaceful atmosphere was perfect for some rest and thought.

I did more of the former first, deciding to leave the less favorable for last. Studiously, I kept my mind blank as I sorted through my backpack and fished out my food supply.

As I bit off a piece of bread, I looked around at the tranquil scenery. I stared at the trees and counted the flowers. Finally, finding nothing else to occupy my mind, I gave up trying to dam the flood of thoughts and succumbed to the mind-wracking confusion that invaded my brain.

I had pondered my decision so much that I had pretty much given up trying to follow and analyze it. My mind was running in endless circles and I was _sick_ of it. It was annoying as crap to have a fried brain, because that meant everything else from my mental comfort to my motor control was too.

And the Team Rocket thing wasn't helping. I had suspected early on that they were more than regular goons, being rather overly organized, and Red's scrawled message to me yesterday confirmed it. They were all over the place, and now I suspected they had deep roots as well. I had already found more than one gym leader with suspicious natures…

I sighed, and pinched the bridge of my nose in an attempt to stop the oncoming headache. Kathy wasn't safe. Technically speaking, they had no reason to go after her specifically, since the only troublemakers were me and Red as far as I knew. But she might be targeted due to association with me, and I knew she'd naturally interfere if she had the opportunity and reason to, so she'd be more than likely in probable danger. I supposed she would be able to take care of herself, but considering the sheer amount of those Rocket goons, and the fact that she was a girl, tipped the scale way back down the dangerous side.

I felt so helpless, and yet I couldn't leave her well enough alone. Going mad guilt-tripping myself _wasn't _exactly in the plan. Groaning, I ran my hands through my hair furiously in frustration.

Just then, a small commotion at the clearing made me look up. There was a small procession of monks, perhaps half a dozen of them, making their way onto the clearing and standing in a loose, community martial arts formation. I knew because I had been in such groups before, years before in my childhood.

I watched in interest as the single older monk directed the young monks. "Inner peace," he was saying. "Always have inner peace. It is essential as a monk to embrace serenity and calm wisdom. Now, let us begin by meditation."

All six monks moved as one as they practiced the martial arts technique known as the T'ai Chi Chu'an, otherwise known as the Tai Chi Fist. It consisted of many slow moves designed to relax or test the user's patience. It brought on a wave of nostalgia as I recalled a memory from my childhood.

"_Hey, kiddo. Why so angsty today?"_

"_Jason called me an idiot and told me to get a life. I hate him."_

I remembered my mentor Chuck's easygoing and pretty much neutral outlook at life. He had laughed at my indignant reply and patted my back with his huge paw of a hand.

"_What have I always told you, eh, sonny boy? Inner peace, that's what. Inner peace is the key to most anything. If you can keep your cool in any kind of situation, you'll do pretty well in your life. Always keep that in mind, eh?"_

I had soaked his little speech right up and began to follow it with a fervent passion. In barely any time at all, I could remain unruffled through most everything, although now that I think about it, I perhaps overdid it. Nothing agitated me, nothing ruffled me, nothing moved me. Maybe it had been the childhood trauma that changed me, but I was determined to live a bland existence. I fell easily into that habit more because of my own personal reasons than Chuck's teaching.

But all that had to have a starting point, and I found mine in the Tai Chi Fist. It was a favorite practice of mine back in the day, because it was simple and calming and not too taxing.

It gave me an idea.

I hadn't done the Tai Chi Fist for years, but, watching the monks going through the motions, I felt the old familiarity returning in my bones. It wasn't so much a memory than a feeling buried deep by the years gone by, and already I found my subconscious beginning to pull back the memories. I could do this.

And hopefully, I would be able to finally acquire a calmer mind.

Standing up, I closed my eyes and let my nostalgia guide me.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Kathy**

It was almost noon when I woke up from my doped (at least, that's what it felt like) slumber. As the nurse had predicted, I was slightly lightheaded, but otherwise fine, as I discovered while I stretched. I plodded out of the ward in the nightrobe that the nurse had lent me.

"Oh, you're awake!" she exclaimed when she saw me, lifting her head from her magazine. "Good morning."

I yawned hugely. "I'm vertical. I dunno about awake."

She chuckled. "Well, since I don't have anything pressing to do right now, I can make you some brunch. I suppose you're fine with scrambled eggs and toast?"

"Yes please." I yawned again, blinking hard and feeling a little more awake.

"All righty then. Run along and get yourself cleaned up first, okay?" She headed off (to the kitchen, I presumed) while I went for the toilet. In 15 minutes I was washed, showered and changed into my T-shirt and cargo pants whereas brunch was waiting on the table for me.

"Help yourself to the tea, alright?" The nurse set a teapot and a set of china on the table. I poured myself a cup of tea and gulped in down all at once. The liquid burned my throat, and it jerked me more into the world of the awake.

"Well, you do intend to do some sightseeing, right dearie?" She settled herself onto a seat opposite me. I nodded, finding nothing much else I could do without over-taxing myself. I would have liked to do some training, but I highly doubted that Mrs. Surrogate Mom would approve. Besides, the way she seemed to keep going on about sightseeing made me wonder what exactly was so famous about this quaint little town.

"Well, whatever you do, don't forget to visit the Ghost Tower," the nurse reminded me. "It's been a longstanding graveyard and monument to all Pokémon that have passed away. It's been said that you can almost sense the mood of all the spirits in the Tower. Some people find it enlightening, some find it intriguing." She shrugged. "I've never really been a fan of spiritual things so I'm no expert on the matter."

I nodded absently, finishing up the last of the scrambled eggs. "Well, take your time," she finished amiably, collecting the plates and cutlery. "You _are _under town arrest for the day." She smiled good-humoredly before disappearing into the kitchen again.

I went to pick up my bag and Pokeballs, and stepped out of the Pokémon Centre almost hesitantly. I wasn't sure why exploring this town would bring on a bout of trepidation, seeing as I wasn't without Pokémon and that it was relatively quiet around here. Somehow I had a sort of gut feeling that something was going to happen, although I wasn't sure when or where. Frankly I wasn't even sure if it was a proper 'gut feeling' as opposed to the gut feeling that isn't really a gut feeling and just makes you skittish.

I placed a hand on the Pokeballs on my waist for reassurance, then set off through the gloomy-feeling little town.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, I found myself staring at Lavender Town's main attraction – the Ghost Tower. It had creeped me out a little, what with it being pretty much a graveyard and all, and I had left it for last.

Now that I had toured the rest of the town, even going as far as to explore the beginning of my next route, I couldn't find any more excuses to indulge my skittishness. It would be a pity to come here and _not _visit a national monument.

Shoving away my ridiculous creeped-out-ness, I took a deep breath and stepped towards the great stone double doors. It had natural lighting filtering in from open alcoves throughout the building, with nothing much other than gravestones and people. I didn't believe in ghosts. There was nothing to fear.

Stepping inside, I blinked. Everything seemed a little blurry at the edges. After a few seconds, I determined that it wasn't my eyesight, but a faint layer of mist that caused the slightly impaired view.

There were rows and rows of gravestones, and all of them seemed extremely ancient. Some were cracked, others were crumbling away, and most were covered in centuries' worth of dust. There were also several people milling around and kneeling before gravestones. I guessed they were probably locals paying respects to their Pokémon of late.

On impulse, I reached down and touched the closest gravestone, brushing away the dust covering it. There was a line of words engraved on it, but half of it was incomprehensible with age. '_Here *ie* Ra*ph, a faith**l compan*on'_.

I bowed my head in a silent moment of respect, then moved on. There were several ancient relics scattered across the place, as I noticed after ascending the first two flights of stairs. The mist grew steadily thicker as I scaled the building, and the gravestones dotting the area were also more recent ones. Not that 'old' was really much different from 'ancient'.

The mist on the topmost floor was so thick that I could barely see any more than faint silhouettes of the statues and gravestones around me. It was deserted, and there was a faint aura about the place, a feel of dormant consciousness that made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. Hesitantly, I stepped forward, and a large, man-sized silhouette gradually came into view. Curiosity overwhelming caution, I moved towards it.

It was a full-sized memorial statue of a bearded man in a robe. A semi-rusted metal plate was inset at the front of its pedestal, and I leant down slightly to read the inlaid words.

_Saint Edward Jackson_

_Founder of Lavender Town and the Lavender Ghost Tower_

_1822~1897_

I looked up at the statue again. Although it was crumbling away like most of the other relics in this place, a shadow of Sir Edward's imposing aura remained. There was something about that piercing stone gaze and the proud posture with which he held himself. He was also holding a staff, a wooden staff of knarled oak decorated with intricate carvings.

I glanced at the dates on the metal plate. This statue was well over a century old, and yet, here was a seemingly fresh wooden staff that had stood its ground against decay. It was strange and I couldn't make sense of it. Unless, of course, it wasn't wood that the staff was made of. Even so, it was a damn good imitation.

I was tempted to touch it, to satisfy my curiosity of whether this was some magic 'forever indestructible' staff or a just a painted marble one. Or something.

I reached out.

The moment my fingertip touched the staff was the longest moment of my life. It was wooden all right, but that was the last thing on my mind then. It was like I had bridged a gap between my mind and some alien consciousness by touch. A presence rushed into my mind, and I started to lose hold of my consciousness.

Before the blackness consumed me, I heard a faint, echoing female voice.

_I'm sorry but I'll be borrowing your body for a bit…_

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Blue**

My eyes were closed as I moved without thinking, the familiar motions already burned in my mind. I saw all the memories from the past, all the small things and insignificant matters that colored my life of 16 years. For the first time in as long as I could remember, I didn't try to shove away my memories, instead letting them pour out as they wished. It was absorbing and more than a little painful, but once I started, I found it hard to stop. It gave me a lot to think about.

When I finally decided to take a break, it was nearly 3pm. The monks were long gone. Taking a deep breath, I blinked hard to get re-accustomed to the light. As I looked around, a little disorientated, a Pidgey came soaring down from the misty sky. It landed on my shoulder and almost boredly stuck out its leg. There was a tiny scroll of parchment bound there, and I was more than certain that this particular Pidgey was Red's.

Unfurling it, I tried, with much difficulty, to read the scrawl that should not be deserve to be called 'words'.

_Problems up at Cinnabar. Team Rocket. Prof. Blaine defected. Finding out more. Red._

Okay. I supposed that meant he wouldn't be coming after all. I sighed, and looked up as the Pidgey took off.

I caught sight a girl coming in my direction. At first I dismissed her as a curious civilian, but after a moment I decided she wasn't. Her build was familiar, and her gait and posture was too, but in a slightly _off_ way. It was like familiar parts of two different people mixed into one. I knew I'd seen that girl somewhere before, but just couldn't place it.

I squinted at her. The way she walked, a dainty, light-footed stepping, and the way she held herself… It was familiar in a 'long-lost-memory' sort of way. As I sifted through my memories, she stepped close enough for me to see her face.

I registered shock as I recognized Kathy's facial features. It was her, and yet it wasn't. The Kathy I knew didn't walk like that. She didn't stand like that, either. It was weirdly unnatural to see her acting so differently to what I was used to.

Kathy stepped right up to me, and I saw that her normally brown eyes had turned a striking blue. Once more it was so painfully familiar, striking a chord in my heart that I had long forgotten.

"Hey, Blue," she greeted quietly. I was frozen in shock and bewilderment, and could only watch as she reached up to touch my jaw. Her azure eyes held no hint of boldness or embarrassment, instead only affection and mild sadness. This wasn't Kathy. It _was _Kathy, but only on the outside.

"You've grown so big," she murmured, running her hand down the side of my neck to my shoulder and then my chest. "I can hardly recognize you."

"Who… who are you?" I whispered, desperately trying to grab the last piece of the puzzle that was dancing around tantalizingly in my head. I knew her, I definitely knew her…

"Don't you remember me, Blue?" she pouted, an extremely endearing look on Kathy's face. "I remember you used to like to do up my pleats for me."

My eyes widened as it all fell into place. "Nicole?" I whispered, hardly daring to believe my eyes. "Nikki?"

She beamed. That was all the confirmation I needed.

I lurched forward and hugged her tightly. "Oh my god, Nicole, I missed you so much…" It was unbelievable and totally impossible, but here she was, back here with me. Somewhere far off in the back of my mind, I knew it was Kathy that I was actually hugging, but I was so overjoyed at having Nicole back again that I didn't care. The flood of emotion was indescribable, and I clung to her tightly for the subconscious fear that she would suddenly vanish again.

After a while, the emotions faded enough for my logical side to snap back into control. "But how?" I asked quietly, pulling away slightly to gaze into her eyes. She was Kathy, through and through except for the sapphire eyes. "How?"

It was a real lame way to phrase that question but it was all I was capable of stringing together for time being.

She smiled faintly, and poked a finger in my chest like she had been doing that forever. Which, I supposed in a way, she had. "The Ghost Tower in Lavender Town has a way of slightly detaching a person's consciousness from his or her body. I just took the chance and borrowed this girl's body. Which," she cocked her head playfully. "You definitely know."

I looked at Kathy's body again, and had to bite back an exasperated laugh. "You know me too well." Well enough to know that she could make an impact on me with this girl with whom I had been very close with. "You shouldn't have done that, you know."

"I know," she replied lightly. "But I missed you and I really needed to talk to you."

"About?"

The light playfulness disappeared from her gaze. "I'll be straight to the point. Why, after so many years, can you still not let me go? It's been ten years, Blue. Ten years," she said quietly.

The question hit me like a pile of bricks to my heart, and I winced. It winded me, the pain of losing her even after so long. I valued her, so much, that her death stayed with me all through the rest of my days.

"I couldn't," I murmured, eyes downcast. "I tried. Believe me, I tried. But I couldn't. It was my fault that you died. If I hadn't been so self-confident, so.. so _stupid_, you wouldn't have… wouldn't have…" My throat constricted, and I had to bite back the wave of bitterness trying to rise.

** "**It wasn't your fault, Blue," she murmured, placing her hand on my arm. "We were just kids. I wanted a Pokémon. How were we supposed to know what would happen? It was a freak accident, so stop blaming yourself for everything bad that happened." She touched my jaw, making me look up and meet her eyes.

"I love you like a brother, Blue." Her gaze was serious and unwavering. "It pains me so much to see you like this, so cold and unfeeling, so alone." She gave me a sad, but caring smile. "My time as passed. I have moved on, and so should you. Let me remain as just a sweet memory in your heart. Let me go."

My eyes flickered downwards before meeting her request with a tortured gaze. "I don't know how," I whispered.

I've tried. I really have. But the memory of her always came back to haunt me, a subconsciously emitted reminder of the terrible anguish I felt then. Thinking logically, I knew how small the chance was that someone my age would just suddenly die in a freak accident. Nevertheless, the fear remained, and after 10 years, it had become a part of me.

"You must unlearn what you made yourself into," Nicole said gently. "Open your heart. Learn to trust. Like you did with Kathy."

I opened my mouth, but as I looked into Kathy's face I was lost for words. Kathy had been so much to me but I'd pushed her away. Could it be that I had been on the right track all along?

Nicole flicked my nose playfully, jerking me out of my reverie. "Well, I can't stay too long or Kathy here will lose her sense of identity. I'm going to have to go now." She hugged me tightly, and I automatically returned it. That small act aroused conflicting feelings in me. It was a simple and everyday act I used to do with Nicole in the days long gone, but now it had become so alien to me, like a memory that was not my own. It drove her point home much more than her words had, a wisp of a memory of how nice it was to love and care and trust.

"You'll always be my Blue, no matter what." She pressed a kiss to the edge of my mouth lightly. "Farewell." Drawing away, she gave me her bright, sunshiny smile. "Take care of Kathy, okay?"

And with that, the brilliant blue of her eyes speedily faded back to light hazel, pupils dilating. Eyelids slipping shut, Kathy went limp in my arms.

I looked down at Kathy's sleeping face, which only moments ago had been adorned by a beautiful smile, which I really wanted to see again. Nicole's unexpected visit put me in a new perspective. Change myself? Learn, once again, to be the person I was before I became who I was now? Gently, I bent down and scooped Kathy into my arms.

It was a daunting idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kathy**

_I'm sorry but I'll be borrowing your body for a bit…_

I woke up with a start. What the hell just happened?

Looking around, I saw that I was back in my room, in the Pokémon Center. The setting sun cast an amber ray in the room through the window, and while I was trying to piece everything I remembered together, the nurse walked in.

"There you are now. Feeling better?" she asked, bending over and taking my temperature. "It gave me such a scare when that young man came in here with you out cold in his arms. What happened?"

I figured I ought to have been asking that question. But first things first.

"Young man?"

She nodded. "There was this young man in a black shirt with really spiky brown hair. He looked about your age, maybe a little older. He just put you here, said you fainted, and left."

Black shirt? Spiky hair? I'd be damned if that wasn't Blue. "He did nothing else?"

"Well, he just sort of looked at you and that Squirtle toy on the dresser for some time before pulling himself away, but that might have just been my imagination. Why? What happened?" the nurse pressed.

She didn't seem about to quit asking anytime soon so I obliged. I told her about my exploring the Ghost Tower and the weird staff, up to the point where I fainted. I didn't mention the strange voice for fear she might think I went nuts.

"You mean, Saint Edward's staff? That statue's supposedly an ancient relic that has some sort of saintly power, but I never knew it was true…"

She went on and on, but I gradually lost interest. Blue had carried me here, and according to Miss Nurse he didn't seem too willing to leave. Was there really some reason that forced him to leave me? Did he have no other choice?

I wanted to believe it. I really wanted to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Phew! That's it for this chapter. Two chapters' worth for all my dearest readers. Hope you enjoyed it! I know I said I would update fast in my last chapter, but there were some unforeseen complications. Swimming competition + school project + swimming competition #2 + school exams + music theory exams = utter chaos and hectic-ness.

Esa: I know right? Guess what? You're not the only person wishing I would update faster. I wish I'd update faster too! :D I'm dying to see how this'll come out. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! :D

PS. Subscribers and closet readers all: I WILL NOT EAT YOU FOR REVIEWING. I'm on a no-readers diet :3. Feel free to comment, criticize or just plain say hi. I'm a social kind of person :)

Peace out,

Kakashiz


	18. Complication

A/N:

Yo. Kakashiz reporting, back from the dead. Reason for death = school projects by the dozen, homework by the mountains and this new MMORPG game called Aion that I'm currently obsessing over. So yes, this fic will probably be slowing down in this month but I'll try to pick up the pace again during my May term hols. I know it's slow enough but as a student I'm very prone to homework and distractions. *hides in the much-used bomb shelter* Sorry folks, you'll have to bear with it.

Now, on to typing out this dang chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kathy**

The next day, I was deemed ready to continue on my journey, and with lots of advice and some free potions and antidotes and stuff from the nurse, I went on my way. Last evening I'd questioned her about where to go for my next gym badge, and she became very excited upon finding out that I was such a serious trainer. And with much further ado, I finally got out of her that the fourth gym was located in Celadon city, and I had to go through _yet _another long, stuffy tunnel to get there.

So much for having a pleasant time.

Hoisting my backpack higher on my shoulders (now a load of medicine and provisions heavier), I set off and exited Lavender through the west entrance. The sight of all the trainers didn't faze me as much as it did before, rather I longed for the heat of battle after a whole day and a half of idleness.

Was I changing? If I was, I figured it was for the better. The 'damsel-in-distress' image wasn't one that did a lot for my self-esteem. Hell, it was downright ridiculous. I wanted to be steady and independent.

I patted my Pokeballs fondly. "Okay, people. Let's do this thing." Taking a deep breath, I strode forward past the nearest trainer, a girl who looked every inch a girly girl in her white shirt and pleated blue skirt.

As expected, she instantly challenged me to a duel. "Hey! You're a girl trainer right? In that case you probably won't be as strong as the boys. I can beat you! C'mon, let's battle!"

The sexist. I've beaten plenty of boys in my day.

"Go, my darling Clefaries!"

Clefa_ries_? As in plural?

She, whom I would later find out to be called Julia (not that I cared), sent out two pokemon at once, both identical little pink fluffy puffballs. Inwardly I let out a sigh of long-suffering. Stereotyped girl preferences. But that was beside the point. Weren't we supposed to battle one-on-one?

Well, if she was going double then so was I.

"Alright, Wingull, Trapinch, I choose you! Wingull, use Supersonic then follow up with Wing Attack! Trapinch, you use Mud-Slap full force!"

My pokemon, already accustomed to battle, carried out the attacks swiftly. The girl, who obviously treated her pokemon more as soft toys than training partners and friends, had a shock in store as I nearly took out the Clefairy twins on the first hit.

She screeched in a very unladylike way.

"How dare you hurt my darlings like that! Being the lovely maiden and the challenger in this battle you should have let me go first! Clefairies, let's take her out for being so discourteous! Use Sing!"

That was a bunch of bull if I ever heard one. Lovely maiden? What does that make me? The Knightess in Shining Armor? And how is a dumb move called 'Sing' going to 'take me out'? Deafen us?

I know, we're all being a little sarcastic here, but hey, I think I deserve a break from all those self-righteous prissies around this place.

The fluffballs started singing. It was a stupid tune, but for some reason, I suddenly felt _tired_. I felt so tired and world-weary, the weight of the past few days pressing down on me, the faintly throbbing wound on my arm sapping my energy and will to go on.

I took a few moments to realize that it was the effect of the Sing, and to shake it off. And then I noticed that both my Pokemon were sound asleep.

Crap.

"All right, Clefaries, we got them now! Use Doubleslap!"

Both Wingull and Trapinch, dead to the world, just lay there and took the damage.

"Wingull! Trapinch! Come on, wake up!" I yelled, now getting a little frantic. Okay, Sing was _not _so dumb after all. Crap crap crappety crap.

Wingull jolted awake after the third attack, and promptly launched a full-blown Water Pulse at the nearest Clefairy, KOing it. Trapinch, on the other hand, was more unlucky, and only woke up after Wingull pecked it awake in irritation. With a Water Gun / Mud Shot combination, we knocked out the other fluffball.

We left Julia to wail over her now inanimate pink soft toys and moved on. Before reaching the next trainer, I paused. "Wingull, that was a really great job you did there," I complimented. "Trapinch, we really need to work more on your alertness skills," I added as an afterthought.

It gave an indifferent grunt in reply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time I emerged from the dank stillness of the fluorescent-lighted tunnel, it was mid afternoon and I was dying for a breath of fresh air.

I gulped in a few much-needed breaths of cool oxygen and carried on. I arrived in Celadon City within another half an hour, and had to pause as I took in the huge bustling metropolis.

Celadon City was _the_ city. It was not as busy and as jam-packed as Vermillion, but everything I could see in this place from the buildings to the pavement to the people screamed 'high-classed'. Skyscrapers and fancy boutiques dotted the area, and stylish European-styled white buildings filled in the rest. Small droves of eloquently dressed people flitted around on the cobbled pavement, and occasionally I saw children chasing each other around and shrieking happily.

It was as close to the classic towns we see in fairytales as it was going to get.

I wandered along the streets, awestruck. This place was fantastic. 5 steps in and I could already tell that whatever you wanted, be it groceries or rare treasures, you could find here. And that wasn't all. Besides the standard Pokecentre and the expected gym, there was also a Game Corner, several large business buildings and a _humongous _boutique with the giant letters 'CELADON DEPARTMENT STORE' mounted on its whitewashed walls.

The flame of excitement and want of exploration kindling within me, I hurried towards the Pokecentre to heal up my Pokemon. It was pure joy when I stepped into the giant department store. This was a girl's dream come true – a shopping mall!

Taking my time, I browsed through the millions of items on sale, digging through piles of TMs, medicines, Pokeballs, decorative clothing and food. It was enough to keep me occupied for the rest of the day, and it did, pushing all my thoughts about gym-challenging (and Blue) to a tiny remote corner in the back of my mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The next morning, 7.52a.m._

I didn't know whether it was possible to get a hangover from over-shopping, but I did have a hell of a headache. Yawning and stretching like a cat, I stumbled out of bed and made a bee-line for the bathroom.

Yesterday I had spent a good few hours in the department store, and while I found nothing much I actually needed, window shopping was fun (Dear guys, I know you find this aspect of women hard to understand. To put it simply, we are inquisitive creatures.), and I did find a couple of trainers to battle with. And then, I had booked a room in the Celadon hotel and slept like a log.

Today, I decided to take on the gym.

Fresh, showered and breakfast-ed, I trotted towards the brown-roofed building that I had come to search for first thing whenever I arrived at a new town.

I was surprised to find it closed and locked. A little boy, seeing me staring at the chained double doors, came up and tugged at my hand.

"Hey, missy," he said with an adorable little-kid voice. "Are ya looking for Erika? Cos' she's done gone out on an exhibition.

"Exhibition?" I frowned, an image of a girl sitting in a glass case and being ferried around appearing at the forefront of my mind. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the exhibition! Y'know, where people go off exploring and all that?" He looked up at me earnestly.

It took me a whole minute to process what he said.

"Oh! You mean _expedition_, don't you?" I exclaimed, finally getting what the little guy was talking about.

"Yeah! That! She's been gone a few days, but mama said she'll come back today, so I'm a-waitin for her. She's nice. She gives me candy." He grinned happily with all the innocence of a child, and it warmed my heart to see such complete trust and admiration. This Erika, I decided, would very likely be a nice lady.

Well, nothing I could do till she came back, so I might as well check out the rest of the city. "Alright then, kiddo. I came to find Erika as well, so that I can challenge her." I ruffled his unruly hair.

"Are you gonna beat her?" He asked. "She can't be beat. She's so strong no one can beat her." The kid looked up at me, reverence for Erika glimmering in his eyes. "You're a nice missy and I like you, but you won't be able to beat her cos' she's awesome."

I chuckled and shrugged it off. Well, that was pretty unlikely, because I knew for one that Blue had beaten her before. Probably. And his rival would have too. But I didn't want to dash his hopes, so I just smiled. "I know. That's why I'm challenging her."

Despite this indication that my next gym badge could be a challenge, I felt no discouragement. In fact I was suppressing the thrill of a good heated battle with a good strong opponent, since no one (although they came close) had ever defeated me besides Blue.

Besides, I loved challenges. And the ultimate challenge I had wanted to overcome had disappeared along with my late mentor. It left me with a sense of discontentment, and a wave of depression washed over me. It had been a secret goal I had, a goal to defeat Blue someday. And perhaps now I never would.

I shrugged it off. It didn't matter. There were bound to be more, stronger trainers out there. Who cared about beating a stupid mentor who ran off in the night?

I did. I hated to admit it, but I did. He was just so much to me, someone whom I looked up to and became my role model. He dashed my hopes, just the way I didn't want to dash the little boy's hopes about his heroine.

The idiot.

Forcing a smile for the youngster tugging at my pants, I squatted down and rubbed his nose. "You just train hard, alright, kiddo? Get as strong as Erika and maybe I'll challenge you someday."

He beamed. "Yeah!" With a happy whoop he bounded off.

I allowed a wistful smile to grace my features despite myself. "I wish you well," I murmured, and set off in the opposite direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two company buildings, a pep talk from some old chap and an ice lolly later, I found myself wandering through the streets with no particular destination in mind. I was about to head over to the Game Corner and check it out but something happened that caught my attention.

A child's cry from a few feet away made me turn around. It wasn't a tantrum or anything of the sort – it was a loud, broken-hearted wailing that made me shudder. Looking closer, I saw that it was the same kid that I spoke to outside the Celadon gym.

"What happened?" I asked urgently, wondering what could it have been to make such a cheerful boy become like this.

"That…that b-bad man t-took my Sparky… he ran away a-and he said that… that I d-didn't know how t-to take care of it," he choked amidst his tears.

I frowned. "What did the bad man look like?"

The little boy sniffled. "H-he was t-tall, and he w-wore black stuff all over. M-my friends said t-they…they kill Pokémon!" He started wailing again. "I-I don't wanna lose Sparky! H-he was my friend!"

"Hey," I said quietly, stroking his hair. "Don't worry. I'll get Sparky back for you."

He looked up at me, his desperate eyes filled with hope. "You will?"

"Yeah, I will," I promised. "But I need you to tell me where he went."

He raised a shaky finger and pointed. Looking up, I saw a large warehouse in the distance.

"Got it. You wait here, okay? I'll be right back."

He nodded, and I took off running, anger seething in my heart. How dare someone ruin a child's dream so cruelly. That person was going to pay.

Swerving around a cart, I ran as fast as I could towards the warehouse.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Forgive me if this chapter's kinda short and sucky. It's a filler. The next chapter is the chapter you've all been waiting for, so...

Peace out,

Kakashiz


	19. Justice

**Kathy**

I arrived at the warehouse just in time to see the aforementioned black-dressed man slip inside through a small door beside the locked-up roller shutter of the loading bay. An identically-dressed man was with him, most likely his colleague. Warily, I stepped closer and sneaked a glance in through the open door.

The men were wearing black jumpers and black pants, just like the little boy said. They also wore this beret-toupee thing on top of their heads. A red capital 'R' was emblazoned on the front of their jumpers. I didn't know much about them, but they had a horrible fashion sense.

One of them pushed open the top of a small crate, and dropped in about a dozen Pokeballs. The pair conversed quietly, and as I surveyed the inside of the warehouse I saw dozens more of similar little crates, no doubt stuffed full of stolen and snatched Pokemon.

A wave of fury rose inside me. Thievery was one thing, but to take away so many people's best friends, companions and family was a complete outrage. These people had no heart. I struggled to suppress the tidal wave of anger threatening to erupt, but as it was I let out a tiny, involuntary growl.

The two men twisted around at the slight noise, and I hurriedly ducked back behind the wall, heart pounding and blood rushing past my ears.

"Didcha hear sumthin?" I heard one of them say.

"Probably just your stomach, you glutton."

"Piss off, A-hole. You ain't seen yer own face when da boss mentioned a pay raise."

A boss? Of what? Poke-stealer Corps? It was a mystery to me, but I wasn't about to let this go on. Call me reckless if you will. My hand crept towards my Pokeballs. Two on one might be a little disadvantageous, but I figured if I took them by surprise–

"Now what are _you _doing here, eh lassie?" A sudden gravelly voice and a shadow looming over me made me swivel my head around in shock, and I let out a squeak of horror as I noted another three similarly dressed men watching me with interest. "Here to take a little look-see?" The one who spoke bent over to grab the front of my shirt, and I struggled in vain as he lifted me with it, until my toes barely brushed the ground.

The back of my collar cut into my neck, and I scrabbled desperately at the inhuman crane of an arm in an attempt to ease the pressure. My captor didn't seem to notice (the insensitive prick), instead hauling me bodily inside the warehouse and dropping me unceremoniously on the floor. My fingers went straight to the burning, tender spot at the back of my neck, and then I realized that I was in a _very _bad situation.

My first instinct at being surrounded by five men in an enclosed space was to press myself against the wall – with my palms flat on the smooth surface – to assist my merging with the cement. A second later, my mind caught up and shook my instinct violently by the shoulders. My head cleared, and I reflexively went for the Pokeballs at my waist.

The men guffawed. "Now here's a little kitty wanting to play rough, aye?" one sneered at me. "Ya think you can take us on?"

Well, it wasn't like I had any better choice.

"Well come on, kitty-witty," another cooed in a sickening sing-song voice. "Where are your claws?" At my slight hesitation, he pushed on. His wheedling voice set my hair standing on end in utter disgust. "You're just a pretty little doll, aren't ya? Play nice and we won't hurt you." He advanced towards me, that pedo look on his horrid face.

My temper flared, leaving no room for anything else. If it was one thing I would _not _tolerate it was stupid, biased sexist remarks. If anyone were stupid dolls it would be them, with their terrible Ken doll imitations and rubbish fashion sense.

My fingers curled around two Pokeballs, and I reacted as fast as I was able. Hurling a pair of them, I yelled my instructions.

"Wingull! Supersonic! Spinarak, get them with String Shot!"

I'd pretty much invented this sometime ago as a draft of sorts for the time if I ever wanted to have Blue bound and gagged. I figured it would be fun, but I never got to try it out. Period.

It worked well enough. Wingull distracted the five men while Spinarak, taking the window of opportunity, bound them up together efficiently with miles of webbing. In 10 seconds flat I had them all adequately restrained.

"Great job, you two," I praised, a grin creeping onto my face as I mentally patted myself on the back. Who knew it would be so easy? But hey, they were a bunch of doofuses anyway. Now, I would retrieve those stolen Pokémon.

I took approximately three and a half steps forward before more trouble came, in the form of yet another black-dressed guy popping out of some corner in the warehouse. "What's going on here?" His clear voice rang out through the enclosed space, turning my freshly-retrieved self-confidence into mush.

It was too easy, I realized. Too good to be true.

"Golbat, Air Cutter!" The newcomer freed the five from their bondages and then turned to face me. "Now, would any of you tell me what in Kanto happened here?"

His icy tone made the men cringe. The burly one (which I guessed was the group leader) groveled at his superior's feet. "We were just doing our business, sir, just like you asked us to. But then this here lady came and interfered with us."

There was a _lot _that guy was leaving out.

The superior's icy glare did not lessen in intensity as he turned and practically glared holes into the men's heads. "And you just _let _her?" he growled.

"B-but sir, she-"

"She's a mere girl, you incompetent fools! Moreover there are _five of you._ Five of you cannot subdue a s_ingle _girl? I should have you sacked, the lot of you!"

I had been taking the chance to sidle out while they were yelling at each other, maybe get some help and come back. Apparently the superior had keener senses than I expected.

"Golbat, do not let the girl escape," he said crisply over his shoulder, eyes not even leaving the small troupe of cowering subordinates.

The bat promptly came rocketing over, fangs extended. The half-healed wound on my arm twinged slightly as I recalled the assault in the rock tunnel, and a shadow of pure terror surged up my throat. But this time I was ready.

Swiftly unslinging my backpack, I swung it hard by the straps. The body of my pack connected solidly with a dull thud, and the mass of fangs and wings and sinew went sailing in another direction.

I breathed hard, exertion and the adrenaline rush making me tremble slightly. Every nerve in my body seemed like it was on overdrive. I could almost hear the slice of the Golbat's leathery wings against the air as it winged its way back for another go.

Feeling that I'd prefer not to play baseball, I delegated some of the work to my trusty Pokémon. "Wingull, intercept it with Water Pulse! Spinarak, flank it with Fury Cutter!"

Wingull started to carry out my instructions, but a tad too late. The Golbat barreled into it, sending them both to the ground in a screeching and writhing tangle as they both strove for the upper hand. Spinarak, ever loyal to my instructions since I won it over fighting Misty, joined the fray, sinking its mandibles into every inch of velvet purple skin it could reach. Within a few minutes, the outnumbered and overpowered bat ended up a gift-wrapped (courtesy of Spi) pile of unconscious meat.

It was too much to hope that one Golbat would be all I was fighting, and right I was. Having done with his long-winded berating (which, unfortunately, wasn't long enough), all six of them converged upon me as one. "Go, Zubat! Grimer, I choose you! Ekans, come on out! Nidoran, you're up! Go, Rattata!" They all sent out a minion each, which was pretty good considering that a dozen targets at once wasn't very favorable, but it was still kind of annoying 'cause it was _still _five on one.

Well, there was a first for everything, right? Masking my nausea-inducing terror with sheer bravado, I put on my tough-girl voice and gave my orders. "Alright, Spinarak, use Night Shade! Wingull, use Wing Attack, full force!"

Then I decided to push it. I'd never done battles with three Pokemon at once, but now wasn't the time for test runs. It was now or never. "Trapinch, I choose you!" I yelled, hurling the Pokeball. "Earthquake!"

It was chaos. A rumbling ground, a dark veil over everything and violent blasts of wind howling around the room. In short, the apocalypse. Seemingly I had the upper hand.

The superior's face was grim. "Everyone, target that Wingull first. Take it down!"

Crap. He has a brain.

Wingull emitted a piercing shriek as five attacks from the men's Pokémon slammed into it. The sheer force sent it crashing into the wall, and it crumpled to the ground, overpowered and unable to do any more.

"Wingull!" I cried, rushing for it, but those men in black (excuse the pun) didn't even pause. A poisoned spike from the Nidoran stabbed itself into my upper arm, evidently on purpose, and I winced as pain flared in my flesh like fire. The point of the 4-inch spike grated hellishly against bone. Deferring wisely to my limited knowledge of wounds, I'd be better off having a stick in my arm than a free-flowing wound, so I bit back my whine of pain and bore it.

Spinarak was getting hammered hard. It was backed into a corner, desperately spitting webs into the faces of its two assailants. Trapinch, on the other hand, was helplessly awaiting my orders as the Grimer, Ekans and Rattata attacked it relentlessly, bowling it over.

"Kirlia!" I yelled, sending it out. "Use Confusion and flank Spi! Trapinch, use Dig and get outta there!"

"Tra-pinch!" it wailed, as the Ekans wrapped itself around it and started to constrict. I growled in frustration and helplessness – I couldn't direct so many Pokémon at once, but it seemed like my only choice.

"Okay, Grovyle! I need you out here! Use Leaf Blade and take out that Ekans! Spinarak, use Poison Jab on the Zubat! Kirlia, help Spi and use Magical Leaf!"

Almost immediately I had to turn my attention back to Trapinch and Grovyle. The little tortoise had struggled free of the stupid snake, and Grovyle was fighting the Rattata over a fainted Ekans. "Trapinch!" I yelled. "Use Mud-Slap on the Grimer!"

Spinarak's screech had me whipping around again. Despite Kirlia's efforts to hold off the Zubat and the Nidoran, Spinarak was barely hanging on. "Kirlia, use Confusion! Spi, just hang on there!" I screamed, almost going mad. "Spi-na-rak!" it cried weakly, then collapsed in fatigue.

Even though they knocked out the Ekans, the Zubat and the Rattata, in the end I could only watch helplessly as all my companions and friends were beaten down ruthlessly. Our adversaries were endless, more taking the place of the fallen. Fatigue overwhelmed me, and I drowned in despair as, in the end, I was once again alone, in the corner.

Defeated and wounded, I pressed myself into the corner as the six men advanced with ugly smirks on their faces. They returned their Pokemon – they had no more use for it, obviously – their minds seemingly turned to more… might I say _improper_ matters.

The lecherous grin on said burly guy's face chilled me to the bone as the thought of what was going to happen to me flitted into my mind. Desperately, I averted my face as he shoved his piggy face right in front of me, his sickening garlic breath making me nauseous.

"Now, little girlie. Don't make a fuss, and we'll be a _little _gentler with you, eh? Who knows, you might even enjoy it." They laughed uproariously, groping fingers thrust forward for me.

Hyperventilating, I lashed out. With a screech, I clawed at his face, my actions fuelled by fear. My nails tore his skin, and he cried out, reeling backwards and clutching at his face. I made an attempt to push myself through their ranks and out the door, only to be caught by the shoulders and thrown roughly back into the corner. The impact stunned me for a moment, and one of them smacked my face.

Another man grabbed a fistful of my hair angrily and yanked me upwards to his eye level. The agony it produced was unbearable. Once again I had to grab by captor's arms to, hopefully, prevent my scalp from being torn from my skull. "You," he snarled. " -had better behave if you know what's good for you." With a jerk, he threw me against the wall, the back of my head smacking the cement with a crack and bringing stars into my eyes. My legs giving out, I collapsed to the ground.

A bolt of ice shot through my nerves when I felt an unwelcome finger along the inside of my thigh. Another hand at my upper arm made me shudder. It was horrible.

I fought down the bile rising in my throat, terror engulfing me. Was there no way out of this? Tears slipped out of the corners of my eyes unwillingly. I was lost. I couldn't deny it. Not anymore. I slumped there, resigned to my fate.

So suddenly that it made even me jolt, a deafening roar shook the building. The roller shutter emitted a tortured groan as talons raked through the flimsy metal, tearing it apart to reveal a glorious, fiery orange dragon in all its fury.

"Get away from her." Four words, uttered with such authority that cowed even those vandals, at least for time being. What happened in the next few moments I wasn't that clear about, instead preoccupied with the sheer relief surging through me at the sound of that familiar voice.

Against all my expectations, Blue came back.

"You, kid!" One of the men growled. "Who do you think-"

He was interrupted by another earth-shuddering roar. Any more misconceptions that they could face down this trainer were banished as the Charizard sent a withering torrent of fire their way. With defeated yelps, they scurried away like the rats they were.

Blue slid down Charizard's side, and his shoulders slumped wearily. He looked for all the world like he had aged ten years since he left, such was the way he stood. My emotions were a mixed-up flurry, but I knew one thing for sure.

My ordeal was over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Blue**

Kathy stood up slowly, laboriously, and I could see the pools of emotion warring within the chocolate depths of her eyes. Her gaze was intense, and I returned it steadily, accepting judgment for what I had done to her.

It had been a hard decision. I had weighed long enough the consequences of both ways of the road, and in the light of the recent days, I decided that I'd rather bear the weight of this one.

I regretted it. I regretted leaving her side. Even now I could see that there was a different light in her eyes. She was no longer the same girl I left, and her gaze burned with accusation as she tremblingly came to stand before me, unshed tears at the edges of her eyes threatening to accentuate her wobbling lower lip.

Biting her lip in a last-ditch effort to keep herself under control, she drew back her hand. The one thing I saw was the raw anguish in her eyes, before her hand connected solidly with my jaw.

I allowed it completely. It snapped my head to the side, and my skin stung. Physically it didn't do that much, but I felt all her hurt and betrayal behind it, burning through my conscience like a red-hot brand. I remained like that for a while, with my face flung to a side, before turning back, knowing full well that I deserved it for being such an ass. I tried to convey my regret and apology through my eyes, words failing me as her tears traced a silver line down her cheeks. The wounds she sustained, the ugly blotch of a scar on her arm, they pained me, a harsh reminder of what she had went through without me.

It was my fault for not being there for her.

Finally, the dam burst, and she sobbed as she threw herself at me, her arms winding around my neck and her face in my shoulder. I had to stifle my emotions as well as I held her tightly, relishing the sweet sensation of holding her, of being whole again. At that moment, I knew I'd rather suffer through hell than leave her again.

She was safe now. And that was all that mattered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Phew. Now that was intense. Anyway I figured you guys might feel that my writing style may have shifted a bit, but that's me. I'm constantly evolving. :) I've been reading a medieval style fic that's absolutely breathtaking. Well, now that this is done, I'm going straight back to my MMORPG.

ALL READERS PAY ATTENTION. I want to know how many people exactly are reading this, so let's do a roll-call. Everyone say 'me'. Thanks!

Peace out,

Kakashiz


	20. Clearing The Air

**Kathy**

As I attempted to haul one of the stolen crates outside, I could feel Blue's gaze on my back, a gaze that I knew would be one of his unfathomable ones had I turned around to look.

I grunted with exertion as the crate bumped over the sliding door ridge. Blue wasn't exactly helping, and I looked up to meet his eyes with what was hopefully a pleading glance.

He was wearing that signature look of his as I had predicted, but to my surprise it could no longer be considered 'unfathomable'. I saw a little of what lay within, a little of the shadows of turmoil and ultimately quiet acceptance. I had no doubt a good part of what simmered in his eyes were a result of our close proximity but a few minutes ago, although I wasn't about to comment on it.

"Aren't you going to help?" I grumbled, wincing as my wound screamed in protest. He seemed to snap out of his reverie, but to my dismay he merely crossed his arms over his chest and slouched.

"How exactly do you propose we haul all this to town?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I had a sudden urge to be petulant and insist he help, but he had a point. These things weighed a ton each and there were dozens of them. Hauling them all down would be impossible.

I sighed, giving up and leaving my crate halfway out the door. "I don't know. I'm kinda messed up right now."

His brilliant green eyes softened. "Alright. We can get back to town and tell everyone who lost Pokemon to come and get them here. Meanwhile, _you_ are going to the Pokemon centre."

I was in no mood to argue, and I waited for him to join me at the door before starting off at a trudge for Celadon City. The poison, although not as lethal as Golbat venom, was starting to take effect, making me feel lightheaded and dizzy. He was silent as he walked beside me, then, out of the blue (forgive the pun), he asked something that completely threw me.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and glanced at him incredulously. He was serious. I saw it in his eyes, no hint of amusement or disdain, only concern and faint softness. I just stared at him for a moment before the image of that came to my mind and blood rushed to my face. "Uh… no." I pushed on, but then my body rebelled and I staggered, nausea overwhelming me.

He didn't bother to ask any more, instead grabbing my good arm and slinging it over his shoulder. Perhaps I ought to have been grateful that he didn't do the bridal style thing, but as his arm wrapped around my waist I supposed the contact was just as bad.

In the end I just shut up and let him support my weight.

I didn't know if something had possessed me that moment a few minutes ago, when I was hugging him and just feeling so plain _happy _to be having him back. Now that I thought about it, I wasn't just happy to not have to worry about crap anymore. There was this deep sort of joy, this… feeling of _rightness_ when I had my face in his collar, his wiry arms tight around me. I liked the contact then, loved it even, and now I had to admit I actually missed it a little.

"Hey…" I murmured, something I had wondered earlier coming to mind.

He glanced at me. "Yes?"

"How… how did you find me?" It was strange that he could just pop up when I needed him most. Unless, of course, he had been stalking me. For some weird reason I found that both horrifying and flattering at the same time.

He snorted softly. "Logic. After all this time I'd have figured that you'd know. You're the sort of person who would fight for justice despite the odds, and when I couldn't find you in the Celadon hotels I came straight here. I've known for a while that this is their den of sorts."

"Then why didn't you do anything about it?" I asked.

"What was the point? I wiped them out, several times in fact, but after a while they'd just come back and everything would start all over. I might as well work on fixing the root problem."

"Which is what's been going on all this time," I said slowly, everything clicking together. "All that with Lieutenant Surge and that weird lady and all those _danger_ stuff… It all has to do with…with this?"

Blue nodded, a single bob of his head. "I think it's about time you knew."

We arrived in front of the Pokecentre. "Okay, you go first. I'll spread the news," he directed. I opened my mouth to protest. "It's a long story," he interjected, directly answering my unspoken question. "I'll tell you later. Go." He wove into the crowd in the town square, and I heard his voice, faintly audible but incomprehensible at the distance I was. Despite that a ripple went through the crowd, as everyone spread the news to their immediate neighbor, and some broke off from the crowd to head for the warehouse.

I left Blue to his work and went inside the Pokecentre. Everything seemed almost back to normal now, with the light banter and his mind reading, although the chauvinism was new. The nurse, apparently used to unusual injuries and the sort, treated my wound with all the concern and loving care of a robot. But I wasn't about to complain. She was efficient and that was all I cared about. Honest.

In 15 minutes flat I was sitting out in the lobby with a new bandage on my arm. The nurse had given me the bloody spike 'as a souvenir' (I didn't know what kind of a twisted mindset was that, but whatever), and I, not really giving a damn, stalked over to the nearest rubbish bin and dropped it in.

Blue came back shortly after, and hoarsely requested for a drink. He gulped down the glass of water he was offered like he was dying of thirst, which I supposed he was in a way. Celadon didn't exactly have a small population.

"So?" I asked, more out of a need to start a conversation than actually wanting to know what happened. After the week (hell, it felt more like a month) without him, I really wanted to hear his voice again.

He shrugged. "Nothing much. I yelled. They listened. They went. That's about it."

"What, no screaming fangirls?" I asked in faint amusement.

He gave me a horror look. "Thank heavens no. I only have to worry about Pewter City and Viridian."

That struck me as a little odd. "Why though?" No one ever seemed to assault him after we both left Pewter City behind.

"Well, I tend to keep up appearances outside my home area," he replied. "No one knew me before I made a name for myself, so I made myself a little…ah…unapproachable."

"Figures," I muttered, smirking despite myself.

"Only those girls who knew me before that believed they had a chance with me. Thus the grab wars." He made a nonchalant face, but I saw the slight terror in his facial features and grinned. Aha. Here we have…BLUE'S WEAKNESS. MUAHAHAHAHA.

Scratch that. I was having a random moment.

I smiled to myself. I loved everything being back to normal. I loved teasing him and talking with him and… and…just him. Um.

Forget that line of thought. Forget it. Seriously. I… I wasn't thinking straight. It's just euphoria. Nothing much. Honest.

**Blue**

I watched as she steadily turned redder. I didn't have much idea of what was going on inside that haphazard brain of hers, and I wasn't sure whether I wanted to find out. She was looking at me like she'd just discovered something and wished she hadn't. I had no idea.

The brief moment of silence was pretty awkward, at least for her I thought, so I took her hand and led her outside. She seemed to read something in my actions, judging from the way her gaze fixed itself to our interlaced fingers for a good long moment. I didn't know what to say about that so I kept it to myself and changed the subject.

"You know, about last week…" The words caught in my throat, but I forced them out anyway. It was a sudden breach. I didn't care as much though. I just wanted it over with. "I'm…sorry." It was a minuscule repayment for what I did, but I could find nothing else to compensate her with. It was pathetic, and I expected no less when her eyes became guarded.

She was waiting for an explanation – that much I knew. Swallowing hard, I forced my throat to open and started to talk.

"I… left you because I…" I didn't know how to continue, and her eyes burning a hole in my head weren't exactly helping. Her gaze was hard to hold, and in the end I dropped it, opting instead to fumble for words. "I was scared. I lost a close friend before, I couldn't lose another. I was just so scared." _Flashes of memories – the rumble of thundering feet – Nicole's echoing scream- _

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, my breath rattling as I tried to rein in everything that was running rampant. I knew I wasn't making a whole lot of sense. "When I was really young…six in fact…I… there was an accident. It was-" I bit back the words 'all my fault', remembering what Nicole had established on that. "-a freak accident. My friend…she…she died. Right there. Right before my eyes. I blamed myself. I hated myself. And I was so terrified. It hurt. It hurt so bad and I was scared to face it again."

I hung my head, angry and regretful and full of self-loathing for the coward that I had been. Right then I saw how much of a fool I had been, in both the past and the light of recent events. "I was scared of people. Of bonds. And you just reminded me so much of her." I exhaled heavily, and unbidden for, a fresh wave of grief washed over me.

Kathy gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, and I looked up from the pavement at her soft brown eyes. It was fascinating, that – how her eyes seemed to change in shades depending on her mood. I could almost read her emotions perfectly now.

She had taken over the lead sometime along my rambling, and now she led us to the hotel room she rented earlier. It was a tad more classy than the inn rooms we've lived in in the past, with a rug and proper sheets and air-conditioning. It meant nothing much to me at the moment, though. I sat down heavily at the foot of the bed and put my face in my hands. Damn. Why couldn't I seem to get back in control? Maybe I was a little stupid to breach that subject so soon, but I needed to get it out of my system, not that it seemed to be working.

I felt the bed shift behind me, then stilled as a pair of arms wrapped around my chest from behind. It was one of the rare times when my mind went wiped completely blank, though with Kathy around that seemed to be changing. A heartbeat later I felt the warm weight of her head settle between my shoulder blades.

A surge of some strange emotion clenched at my heart, and the tension went out of my frame as I unconsciously relaxed. She rubbed the top of her head into my back comfortably, and at that moment I felt different. I felt the need to connect with people again, to touch someone and to trust everything I had to someone. A need that had been long dormant, and yet seemed to have rediscovered itself in the wake of my turmoil.

To say that I was attached now would be an understatement. It was too late now to turn back, and I could only hope that history would not repeat itself.

**Kathy**

I could feel his hesitancy as I hugged him tightly, trying to somehow convey my affection and comfort through touch. Words didn't seem to get through as effectively as touch.

Blue had been his usual self, despite the awkward situation – he didn't really hesitate in bringing up the subject that hung like a dark cloud between us. I sensed his agitation, and yet he doggedly pushed on with his explanation. I was grateful to him for that, for it offered me closure of sorts and a smooth enough return to our previous relationship. Despite that, I had a feeling that things would no longer be what it was between us. I had changed. In these few days of solo travel, I've become someone different.

I felt his pulse racing, even though he hardly twitched a muscle. I had hit a soft spot. Maybe Jed was right, after all.

Jed. That sneaky old fox knew a lot more than I previously expected him to. Reflecting on that, I chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" Blue murmured softly.

"Jed knew you were going to come back."

He got my message and let out a faint huff of amusement. "Old fox."

Wow. We even think alike now.

Believing that he was fine now, I let him go, and he clambered around on the bed to sprawl out on the pillows. Scooting over, I sat next to him. "So. About Poke-Stealer Corps?"

He shot me a bemused look. "Team Rocket."

Rocket, sprocket, I don't care. "Yeah."

"Mmh." He turned to look out the window. "Where do I start?"

"Um. Like, who are they?"

"That's like, the whole point of the story."

"Ah. Then. What do they do? Oh wait. I know that. They steal people's Pokémon." I frowned. Abruptly I remembered the poor little kid who was waiting for the return of his little Sparky. "Oh hang on. I have a little errand to run."

"But-"

"I'll be back in a moment. I promised a kid something. Hang on to that storyline, okay?"

I threw him a glance and a smile as I opened the door, to be answered by a knowing smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Okay. Chapter out. Exams coming again so will be another month plus before I can update again. Sorry to keep you folks waiting.

The next chapter will be a half filler half evil plan sort of thing so don't give up yet. We have yet a way to go.

PS: What happened to all you nice reviewers? Y U NO LEAVE A ROLL CALL ON CHAPTER 19. *Gives cookies to those who did*


	21. Shadows

**Kathy**

I let myself back into the hotel room, a warm glow of happiness making my heart go fuzzy. I felt glad to able to help the little kid get his Pokemon back. I found Blue flat on his back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Something on your mind?" I asked, flopping onto the bed on my stomach and supporting my head in my hands.

He turned his head and blinked at me, his striking emerald eyes completely calm and tranquil. Slowly, deliberately, he propped himself up on his elbows, his thoughtful gaze unwavering as he fixed it on me. A long moment passed between us, his serious eyes drawing me in until the moment I realized that it was kind of a little awkward for us in this sort of position and _shit I forgot my shirt had a big-ish collar that succumbs to the power of gravity extremely easily-_

"Ehm." I sat up straight and folded my legs, feeling a faint heat tinge my cheeks. "So… about Team Rocket?"

His lips twitched upwards the slightest bit at the edges at my flustered expression, almost as if he had read my mind. It was sort of embarrassing but I couldn't tell for sure, he didn't give anything away. "Yeah. So. Where do you want me to start?"

"Okay. Tell me what you know about them."

"Honestly, I don't really know a lot about them," he said quietly. "They're a team of pretty organized crooks who call themselves Team Rocket. I don't know any details about it, but they seem to have a leader – or several leaders, in fact – directing them. Technically, they collect various Pokemon, although for what reason I – we – still don't understand. I think they're selling the stolen Pokemon for profit, but we have yet to find out if they have some other ulterior motive."

"Lieutenant Surge?" I asked.

He sat up too. "Again, we can't really know for sure, but after that homicidal event and what we overheard that day, I think there's a 99% chance of him being one of the leaders. The woman with him must have been one too." He frowned. "And I suspect there are more. When I fought Koga I just felt… uneasy, you know? I can't really base anything on it, but he had this sort of dark aura around him. He might be another one."

"So…" I started hesitantly. "What's the plan?"

"We don't know yet. We don't have anything to go on right now. Red's on Cinnabar Island checking things out." Blue's lips thinned into a line. "Which reminds me. Red wrote me a message about some things going on there. He said that some of the crooks mentioned something about a 'miaow' – whatever it is – and a legendary trio. He also said that Professor Blaine, the seventh gym leader who lives there, apparently defected, but from what he didn't say. There's something major going on if you ask me."

"Hmm." I sat quietly, processing all the information. "So. In a nutshell, what we know is 1) Bunch of crooks called Team Rocket steal Pokemon for profit and maybe something else, 2) They have leaders and one of them is definitely a gym leader who's off his rocker, 3) They're looking for something or have something planned that has to do with cats and trios, and 4) Professor Blaine defected from something." I paused. "Though, what does a guy defecting from something have to do with Team Rocket?"

He shrugged. "Red included it for a reason, I suppose. He was investigating the Rocket branch on Cinnabar Island. It should have to do with-" He stopped suddenly, his face thunderstruck. "-Team Rocket. That's it!" He squashed the sheets under him with a palm.

I blinked at him. "Sorry, I don't follow."

"The only reason Red would include that in his message was because it was important information pertaining to Team Rocket. Professor Blaine was one of the best biochemical scientists in Kanto before he took on the job of gym leader. Nevertheless he was still active in the field, and when Red said he _defected_, it could only be from-"

"-Team Rocket," I finished, understanding dawning on me. "Meaning that he probably contributed in some way to whatever they're doing right now. Biochemical, you say?"

Blue nodded vigorously. "And for it to be important information, his defection must have caused a major uproar in the Rocket ranks. And the only reason for that would be that he was either the spearhead for their project or knows a lot more about what's going on than the regular thugs. Either way, he has his hands on a _lot _of insider information."

"And since he switched sides, that'd mean that he would probably help us." I was getting excited.

"Now don't go that fast. He might not want to help us. He may have just gone on to become a neutral party and wants nothing more to do with it," Blue interjected swiftly.

"Even so, Team Rocket would want him out of the way because he's a big potential threat. If we don't get to him first we might lose our only lead," I argued.

"No," he said firmly. "We can't just barge in on Cinnabar Island. Red's hanging around doing recon and if we step in we might ruin his chances of getting more information. We have to sit. I'll trust Red on this, he's more than capable. Meanwhile, we'll find out as much more as we can here on the mainland before we move in for the kill."

"Translated meaning we don't really do anything," I grumbled.

"Oh yes we are. _You _are getting your next badge and I shall do a little more of – what do you call that – _snooping around._ For some reason all the Rocket activity seems to be concentrated on this area. It might just be because of the population and easy pickings, but then again if that's the case why not Vermillion? That would've given them better profits to, what with the foreign Pokemon coming in and all. I intend to find out." Having said his part, he leaned back again and relaxed on the pillows.

"Oh well." I yawned and stretched. "Then there's the plan. So all's left is we wait for tomorrow when Erika comes back from her 'exhibition' and gets herself ready for a kick-ass battle."

Blue gave me a bemused look at the word 'exhibition', and I had to burst out laughing at his adorable expression. "A little fan of Erika told me that she went on an exhibition, AKA expedition," I explained, grinning.

"Ah." He grinned, and huffed lightly. "Well. As for the rest of this afternoon, how about I take you out to make up for last week?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was different experiencing Celadon City with Blue, not to mention that he was practically dishing out all his social skills and experience into our second 'date'. It was rather funny to watch the normally stoic guy turn (or at least, attempt to) into the princely sort overflowing with charm and chauvinism. Although it was a little flattering, it somehow felt… fake. This wasn't the real Blue.

"Hey," I said quietly as he handed me a little packet of snacks. "Y'know… you don't have to act like this. It's not… it's not you. I prefer you the way you usually are."

He paused, and gave me a long, studious gaze.

"Really. You don't have to change yourself to make me happy. I'm happy with you just the way you are. Minus the emo moments, of course." I gave him a big smile.

He relaxed, a smile also spreading across his features. "Well, I don't suppose I can disagree with that, can I?" he replied, exhaling deeply. His posture became more slouchy, the languid air back in place as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Nope, cause you're my slave for the day," I quipped playfully and giggled. He chuckled easily and bumped my shoulder. Now that was more like it. I linked my fingers with his and swung it to and fro as we walked further away from the market into a less populated area. His soft and amused expression was gentle and endearing, and I felt so glad that I had a companion like him.

We walked past an alley.

"Boss is getting impatient." A rasping voice spoke quietly from the shadows. "Get on with it."

Blue froze, his fingers tightening in a death grip around mine, just out of sight of the several men in the valley.

"We're trying. These things need time." Another voice murmured in reply, a reassurance that we weren't noticed.

"You know boss doesn't give a damn about that. He wants the goods on the table. And heaven forbid it be late. There's a recall in the base tonight. Everyone has to be there."

"Yes sir." A few more voices.

"Dismissed."

Footsteps reached our ears. Seemingly regaining his senses, Blue resumed his pace, albeit slightly hurriedly, pulling me along. I looked up at him in concern, and he gave me a quick warning glance.

The footsteps didn't fade. They were following us. I gripped Blue's hand tightly, watching out of the corner of my eyes as his other hand crept towards his Pokeballs.

Did they know that their conversation was overheard? Were they going to dispose of the evidence? Anticipation dried out my mouth as my heart pounded. The series of footsteps following behind us didn't fade.

"So where do you want to go next, sweetheart?" The words were exceedingly weird coming out of Blue's lips but I recognized his ploy in a heartbeat. By playing as a couple out on a romantic stroll it'd seem more likely that we were too engrossed with each other to notice anything else. Blue kept his head down on purpose, for fear that he might be recognized and thus bring on more trouble. It was a very edgy moment for us.

"I don't know, why don't you choose?" My voice quavered slightly. We were outnumbered. It would be a tough struggle if it had to come to a fight.

"It's up to you, dear." He leaned over and, uncharacteristically, pressed his lips lightly to my hair.

My heart stopped for the briefest of moments.

A shoulder brushed past mine, and I looked up reflexively to see a black-dressed man striding forward, with another four following. He glanced at me, and that moment when his striking blue eyes met mine, it was like he knew what we were trying to hide. A split second of terror took me in its cold grip.

A moment later, it was over. His gaze turned back to the road. He and the foursome strode away, and I let out a sigh, my heart still hammering. It was a close shave. I wasn't the only one a little on edge – beside me, Blue relaxed visibly and slowed his pace.

"Well, that's something isn't it?" he murmured, running his hand through his spiky brown hair.

"Define 'that'," I muttered, my face heating up as I recalled the moment my heart stopped earlier, for reasons completely unrelated to my personal safety.

"That." He grinned.

"You do know what I'm talking about right?"

"Pretty much."

I huffed in amused exasperation. That was a good an admittance as any. "You're hopeless, you know that?"

"Of course I do. Aren't I always?" He had a smug expression on his face, only all too clearly expressing his little victory. Well, two could play at that game.

**Blue**

"Hmm. Then in that case I suppose my 'hero' deserves a prize, don't you think?" She put on an impossibly adorable angel face as she turned to meet my eyes. There was no time to think; I could only blink as I felt the feather brush of her lips against my cheek.

For a moment, words escaped me and my mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. That gesture... it meant more than she realised. I saw her smirk, and got slightly miffed at myself that she was able to reduce me to such a state almost effortlessly. With my tongue tied I snapped around to stare straight ahead, anywhere but her captivating chocolate eyes to hide the flush I knew was taking over my face.

"Cat got your tongue?" Kathy teased playfully, bumping my shoulder. How little did she know that the cat in question was undoubtedly herself. Most likely she was only trying to tease me using physical contact, and perhaps some form of revenge as to my little testing of the boundaries earlier, which I didn't regret by the way, but it wasn't exactly like that. It wasn't so much the fact that she was _female_, but more on the fact that she was, well, _Kathy_. Other girls didn't affect me this way. At the most I'd just be disgusted and give the offender a wide berth.

But Kathy was different. She made my heart race over insignificant little things like her bright smile and that feather light kiss of hers earlier. I had never felt like this before. It was so new to me, to be affected so deeply by a person.

I looked at her again. She was so cheerful, so happy, it warmed my heart. I wanted to make her smile like this all the time, as radiant as the sun, because that was what she was.

My own personal sun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Okay so here's the next chapter, with some fluff thrown in. =] Hope you guys liked it and sorry for the late update! Look forward to a nice blazing gym battle in the next one or two chapters cause Erika's going to be coming in with her battalion. And also, some mystery as the the Rocket issue. Those of you who've read the manga (which I assume you all have) should roughly know what's going on. So cheers!

Peace out,

Kakashiz


	22. Fishy Business

**Kathy**

When it dawned bright and early the next morning, I was refreshed and energetic like I hadn't been in a bit. I even woke up earlier than young Master Oak, which is saying a lot since he usually woke up way earlier than me.

Of course, it wasn't a very…ah…_uneventful_ affair.

After a week of sleeping and waking up alone, opening my eyes in the morning to see Blue's face inches from my own was a rather big shock. And not to mention that sometime in the night we had somehow snuggled together in the middle of the bed. Blue had his arm over me, and I had my face pretty much in his shoulder. And when I tried not to yelp (squeaking instead) and attempted to worm my way out without waking him, he made a small noise of protest in his sleep and hung on tighter.

Yep, awkward.

After some time squirming around and then hiding halfway in the toilet just in case he did wake up, I relaxed and set about cleaning myself up. And since I had no intention of going anywhere without him, I sat cross-legged on the bed and watched him sleep.

And then I played with his hair.

And plucked at his shirt.

And pulled weird faces at him.

And _finally _got bored. It was obvious he wasn't waking up anytime soon. I sighed, getting off the bed. Might as well get breakfast for the both of us for a change. I wondered how Blue usually fared with the morning food market.

I ventured into the streets, then made for the market. It took me a while to decide on what to buy, but when I did I made off with several steaming fresh meatbuns. The smell was heavenly.

Blue was awake when I got back, sitting on the bed with his feet on the ground and rubbing his eyes. I dropped the little package on the table. "Morning, sleepyhead."

"Mmh."

"You feeling alright? You're not sick or anything are you?" I studied him with concern. As far as I knew, 'mmh' wasn't much of a coherent answer and occasionally signalled illnesses. Although Blue didn't exactly seem sick to me.

"Mmh." He shuffled into the bathroom and shut the door.

Nope, not sick. Apparently his muteness syndrome strikes in the morning too.

Well, I could live with it. I reached into the plastic bag and pulled out a meatbun. Breaking the soft white bun into half, I inhaled the sweet aroma of the filling and wiggled with delight. _Char siew, _my favourite.

The bathroom door opened. I glanced, then spun back to stare at my meatbun, blushing furiously. Once again, Blue hadn't deigned to put on a shirt and I supposed I wasn't completely immune to it yet.

He stretched lazily, then strode over. "What's for breakfast?" He came up behind my chair, bracing his hands on the table edge on either side of me. Since I was sitting and therefore much shorter, his chin was directly over my bangs when he looked over my head. I could feel his body heat and the moisture from his bath rolling off him, making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Meatbuns? Looks good." His voice was a lot closer, the vibration in his throat evident to me in my hyper-aware state. I shivered a little, trying to un-redden my face and keep my calm.

He reached for one, and in the process his hand brushed mine. Not only that, I felt his chest brushing the back of my head as he leaned forward.

Meep.

He tilted his head, upside down to me, and looked at me oddly. "Yeah?"

_Arrgh Blue you dense old faggot you are majorly disturbing me by not wearing a shirt and darn you just had to lean over me and you dare ask me 'yeah' you idiot idiot idiot-_

"Nothing," I squeaked, shrinking down in my seat. I think I meeped out loud, but thankfully Blue moved away when he had retrieved his prize. His eyes never leaving the meatbun, he sat down opposite me and pulled the top of the bun open.

While he peeked at the filling, I heaved a sigh of relief. The air was noticeably cooler… Or was it just me?

"You have a good eye," Blue remarked, pulling the rest of the meatbun into two halves and taking a bite.

A good eye. I shot a baleful look at his lean, drool-worthy torso and sighed.

Right.

**Blue**

Kathy seemed a little flustered for some reason over my taking one of her meatbuns. It was sort of strange, but I didn't dwell on it. Those of the female gender were generally weird this way, and it would take years of study for the average male to even begin to comprehend the vast depths of feminism. But from what little I could understand, it appeared to me that I was very much more comfortable with our currently undefined relationship than she was.

It didn't matter that much to me. As long as she didn't go all fangirl on me I was perfectly fine with it.

"Well, you know what to do," I remarked casually as I slipped on my shirt. "Challenge Erika and all that."

"Come with me," Kathy spoke up, her chocolate eyes pleading and insistent. I chuckled.

"No." I shouldered my trusty backpack. "You're not a baby, therefore I refuse to babysit you."

She pouted. "I want you to come with me," she insisted petulantly. It made me smile despite myself.

"No," I repeated, amused. "You can handle it perfectly fine on your own. Besides, I have some snooping around to do. Independence is an important factor in a great trainer, you know."

She huffed, at a temporary loss of words.

"No worries, I promise I'm not going anywhere," I reassured her flippantly, but we both felt the deadly serious undercurrent in that sentence. I was not having a repeat of what happened in the past week. It was a dark period. "Now run along, little trainer." I grinned affectionately, and she returned it with a wide-toothed smile of her own.

"Meet me later then, kay?" Without waiting for an answer, she picked up her Pokeballs and skipped into the sunlight.

I took my time getting ready, which wasn't very long seeing as I wasn't much of a procrastinator. Closing the room door behind me, I went outside and went along with the daily morning traffic.

So, where to start? I drifted along in the meandering crowd, eyes lazily assessing the surroundings. Celadon was a big city, but apparently the crime rate was high enough to be detectable by someone who was actually paying attention. Within fifteen minutes, I had my first lead.

It was a female, dressed fully in black. She was sneakily slipping her fingers into a woman's handbag as the woman chatted with a storekeeper, completely oblivious to what was going on. I had half a mind to get the attention of said woman onto the pickpocket just to see what would happen, but that would kinda expose me, and I didn't want that.

I continued to observe her as she drew out a Pokeball, her eyes gleaming greedily. I pretended to be inspecting a nearby store's plastic wares, then inconspicuously turned to walk the way she went.

They needed someplace to hide, a headquarters. It couldn't be just coincidence that there were more pickings _here_, of all places, including Vermillion. The old warehouse was a possibility, but I'd been there dozens of times and had never found it to be other than what it was – a temporary storage area, filled with nothing other than crates. Where were all the people? They needed to be _somewhere_.

The woman glanced over her shoulder, and I abruptly changed direction, seeming as if I were walking towards a stall.

She continued walking, and I resumed my shadowing.

Could their HQ be on the outskirts of Celadon? No, it was rather unlikely. There were no buildings outside of Celadon City's land, only forests, and I highly doubted that Team Rocket's leader would hide out in the woods and host top-secret meetings with the Caterpie. Organized things needed paperwork, paperwork needed files, files needed drawers.

And drawers needed proper indoor accommodation.

Not forgetting that the Rocket cases were abnormally frequent. The only plausible explanations were that they either had a huge army of goons, or they were operating from somewhere very close by that would drastically cut their transportation time.

But where? I knew every building in Celadon, and it was unlikely that any of them housed a nest of criminals. They should need a lot of space, too – something that Celadon had little to give...

It didn't make sense. Everything pointed to a base of operations right in the heart of the city, yet where there should have been a huge HQ to accommodate the Rocket goons and their handlers, there was... Nothing.

The woman turned down an alley, where I couldn't follow without revealing that I was tailing her. I bit back a curse. Lingering outside the alley, I waited until she went out the other end and moved out of sight before sprinting through after her.

Stopping short of bursting out into the sun, I stuck my head out to see where she had went – there! I caught a glimpse of her, slipping into the Game Corner.

My confusion increased twofold. What would a thief with stolen Pokemon have to do in an arcade?

Pokemon. The prizes.

I pushed through the door, the noisy atmosphere encroaching upon me and divulging me of the clarity of my senses. The air was stuffy, and the meagre air-conditioning hardly did anything to relieve it. Among the dim lighting, the noise of slot machines beeping and wailing and people yelling, it was the perfect place to lose a tail.

But I knew where to look.

I cast my gaze to the prize counter, and sure enough, my target was there, having a few quiet words with the man behind the counter. The man nodded, then gestured with his chin to somewhere behind him, which I guessed was a storage crate, like the dozens Kathy and I had cleaned out yesterday.

The woman drew out the stolen Pokeball and almost boredly dropped it behind the counter.

The prize counter offered prizes in exchange for Coins, among them Pokemon of varying rarity. I had once briefly wondered how they never seemed to run short, and concluded that they must've been breeding them. Apparently not.

I eyed the counter. This was just the operation outlet, a branch. I was still no closer to finding the root of the problem.

With a final word, the woman left the counter and came towards the exit. I backed into the nearest dark corner as she went back outside, then continued to follow her. I figured that if I followed her long enough, she'd _have _to return to base sometime.

I wove through the crowd, keeping my eyes on her black-clothed figure. Unlike what I expected her to do, instead of searching for a new victim she seemed to be focused on walking forward as fast as possible...

I saw another black-clothed figure in my peripheral vision, casually moving out from an alley and keeping pace with me. His head was down, but there was no doubt his attention was on me.

I spotted another. And another. They kept coming until a whole dozen was surrounding me as I walked, boxing me in. She had already vanished into the sea of people, whereas I was having a major threat issue here. She must have warned them through her little talk with the counter guy earlier...

I eyed my followers uneasily. Their movement was steady, planned – they gradually closed in, going in for the kill-

I broke into a run. Around me, they did the same, faces hidden by the shadow cast by their caps, possessing no identity except the one whom they represented. I couldn't fight them like this, not with these kinds of odds against me. I sprinted through the crowd, trying to lose them – but twelve pairs of eyes weren't easy to evade.

Darting through alleys and spaces between stalls, I headed for the only place I could think of that would definitely be Rocket-free. I bumped into stall edges and knocked over several wares in the process, earning me annoyed shouts, but my mind was on anything except potential loss of profits.

I panted, swerving sharply and heavily as one of those black-dressed men came out of the alley I was going to go through. I tripped another as I burst through a mat-on-the-floor sort of stall. Panic starting to claw at me, I kept running.

The brown-roofed building of the gym loomed above me. Relief surged through me, and I pushed through the doors to press my back against the inside walls of the gym for a much needed break.

The lush but silent greenery around me was a rather welcome change. There was no sound except for my harsh breathing as I tried to catch my breath. Looking outside, I saw no more trace of my black-clothed pursuers, and for a moment I was infinitely thankful for the strict regime Erika kept over her impeccable gym. Heck, she handpicked every servant and would be member. Hey, even the greats needed stuff to cover their asses with sometimes.

I decided to call it a day. In the distance, I heard battling sounds coming to my ears. My temporary breathlessness now eased, I started towards the gym battle to see how Kathy was faring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Yeah, I know, ultra long hiatus and back from the dead and all that. Dad thought it'd be fun to put me on a two month ban for an exam. So. My deepest apologies to all you readers, cookies for all, and I PROMISE faster updates starting in the next week or so. (So dear reviewers, here's your job back, choco-chip cookies for all of ya and a salad for them on a diet. Heartz. Me wants them reviews real bad.) :D

Peace out,

Kakashiz


	23. AN: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**A/N: IMPORTANT**

**After two years of writing this fic I'm getting bored. This thing's dying here. I have other fics in mind at the moment so I'll be leaving this on undefined hiatus. I'm sorry all you readers and reviewers, but I just don't have the motivation right now. Plus I miss my reviews ;-; I'll continue this sometime in the future so stay tuned, subscribe - I promise this isn't going down the discontinuation path so relax. **

**Anyway, I'm just so sorry. Just thinking about this gives me writer's block.**

**More Pokemon fics will be coming up in the future, here's a sneak peek at the titles and summaries:**

**Diversity**

**When two bestie gal pals stumble across a portal in a beach, they couldn't have imagined that they would end up furry, tailed and part of a completely odd new family. Hilarious adventure as the duo try to find their way back, rated T for romance, sequel in working. My best work ever.**

**Twin Trouble**

**Rivalry boils into a new level when the overshadowed older brother, Alex, grows to resent his oblivious prodigy younger sister, Andrea. But when he turns to other ways to gain power - and their mother's favour, he falls into a deep personal pit that only his love for his sister can overcome. Rated T to be safe, possible mild twincest but I'll try to avert that.**

**When Sparks Collide**

**When two fiery souls in the form of Lydia Clearwater and Blue Oak collide, sparks the likes of which no one has ever seen form. Coupled with their ridiculous history and stubborn hate for each other, getting stuck together on a rescue mission turns a complete fiasco. Blue/Green Oak x OC, rated T++ for sexual reference.**

**So if you're interested, subscribe! Also, the fics I will be working on are based on my current favorite MMORPPG Aion and perhaps Naruto, so if you're interested in those subscribe as well !**

**So, farewell for now :') *Last basket of cookies given out***

**Peace out, **

**Kakashiz**


End file.
